Sam Winchester, un vampiro en Sunnydale
by Road1985J2
Summary: Crossover Supernatural/Buffy. Sam ha sido convertido en vampiro por una bruja. Buscándole, Dean se encuentra con Buffy y los demás que intentarán devolverle a su hermano a forma humana. ¿Ocurrirá algo entre dos cazadores tan poderosos como Dean y Buffy?
1. Chapter 1

Después de dos noche sin haber luchado contra ninguna criatura sobrenatural, la cazadora ya estaba cansada de la falta de acción. De nuevo se ocultó entre las tumbas del cementerio. Se había levantado un poco de viento, por lo que le era bastante difícil saber por donde venían los sonidos que escuchaba a su alrededor.

"¿Estás segura que ese vampiro aparecerá esta noche?" Xanders se apoyó sobre una de las lápidas, mientras Buffy miraba a su alrededor.

"Ya ha matado a tres personas en los últimos cuatro días, tarde o temprano tendrá que dar la cara." Su amigo suspiró con fuerza, ya estaba cansado de tanta espero, pero, sin embargo, no iba a dejar a la cazadora sola. "No hace falta que te quedes, al fin y al cabo sólo es un vampiro más."

"Da igual, tampoco es que mi vida sea tan emocionante como para estar perdiéndome algo realmente importante." Un ruido repentino llamó la atención de los dos que se quedaron callados automáticamente. Sin embargo, todo se volvió a quedar en el más completo silencio. "¿Está aquí verdad?" Dijo Xanders apenas en un pequeño susurro.

Buffy tan sólo asintió, con la estaca en una mano preparada para atacara y los cinco sentidos puestos en averiguar por donde iba a aparecer la criatura en cuestión. Entonces todo pasó tan rápido, que ni siquiera ella lo vio venir.

El vampiro apareció por detrás de ella, era alto, debía de rozar los dos metros y lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarla de sólo golpe. La cazadora cayó de espaldas pero consiguió quitarse a la criatura de encima y darse la vuelta.

El vampiro la miró y sonrió, parecía estar pasándoselo bien como si sólo se estuviera tratando de un juego para él. Como si conociera todos los movimientos de ella, paró cada uno de los golpes que Buffy intentó asestarle.

"He oído hablar mucho de ti cazadora. Me he informado antes de venir a por ti." Buffy se movió rápido y despistándole con una patada que él detuvo, consiguió darle otra cara quitárselo definitivamente de encima. Se puso en pie y esperó, no podía subestimar a este demonio, pues parecía saber bien lo que hacía.

"No te he visto mucho por aquí, ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad?" Buffy respiraba con dificultad, aunque pronto se recuperó completamente y estaba de nuevo lista para la acción.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación si que la cogió desprevenida. En lugar de atacarle a ella, como haría cualquier vampiro que había visto a lo largo de sus años como cazadora, este corrió y con un amplio salto, únicamente propio de los vampiros más expertos y antiguos, saltó por encima de una de las tumbas y llegó hasta donde estaba Xanders.

Chico lanzó un grito ahogado cuando se encontró al vampiro delante de él y en un acto reflejo, levantó la estaca que llevaba en la mano. Pero no le sirvió de nada, con un nuevo movimiento excesivamente rápido como para que lo viera, la criatura le arrancó el arma de la mano y lo empujó contra el suelo.

"Buffy, ¿crees que es un buen momento para atacar?" Su amiga no contestó. "¡Buffy!" Xanders vio acercarse al vampiro y creyó que sería la última visión que iba a tener.

Sin embargo justo cuando la criatura iba a morderle, desapareció de su vista. "Siendo que eres tan fuerte ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a alguien que esté a tu altura?" Buffy golpeó al vampiro en la cara y este gruñó.

"Gracias supongo que me alegro de no estar a vuestra altura." Xanders se refugió detrás de una tumba, mirando la pelea, sabiendo que frente a un vampiro tan poderoso, no iba a poder hacer nada, sólo Buffy podía acabar con él.

La lucha estaba muy igualada, por un golpe que daba el uno, el otro hacía lo mismo. Se fueron moviendo por el cementerio, ninguno de los dos iba a rendirse, sólo podía salir un ganador de allí; lo que significaba que el otro debía de morir.

Entonces lo vio, Buffy se fijó en el pequeño tronco que había justo detrás del vampiro y que este no había visto, si conseguía hacerle caer al suelo, lo habría conseguido, podría acabar con él. Hizo que la criatura diera un paso más hacia atrás y luego otro, después que él le dijera un puñetazo en la cara, por el cual tardó unas décimas de segundo en reaccionar, el vampiro dio un último paso hacía atrás, tras el que trastabilló y cayó de espaldas.

Por fin Buffy tenía su gran oportunidad, si no lo hacía ahora, podía ser que el vampiro pudiera con ella o peor aún, Xanders podía acabar herido de alguna forma. Por ello, la cazadora levantó la estaca con ambas manos y se dispuso clavarla en el centro del pecho de la criatura.

Sin embargo, el ruido de un disparo, hizo que la escena se terminara en seco, ella se quedó donde estaba, con la estaca en la mano, agarrada con fuerza, el vampiro debajo, que había dejado de mirarla a ella y buscaba el lugar por el que había venido el disparo y Xanders, pensando que todo se había terminado, que Buffy iba a clavar la estaca, se había levantado pero al escuchar el disparo, también se quedó paralizado.

"Yo que tu dejaría esa estaca en el suelo." La voz recia de hombre apareció por detrás de unos árboles. El vampiro trató de levantarse. "Y tu te vas a quedar donde estás si no quieres que vuele la cabeza. Tardarías bastante en reponer tu hermoso pelo."

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo la cazadora casi en un grito. El vampiro gruñó, como si hubiera reconocido la voz.

"Creía que no me encontrarías aquí, veo que te he subestimado." Buffy se movió dejando que el vampiro se incorporara, pero mantuvo la estaca fuertemente agarrada en la mano y la mirada puesta en la criatura, aunque de vez en cuando buscada a la persona que estaba hablando.

"He dicho que dejes la estaca en el suelo, te prometo que tu amigo el vampiro no te va a hacer nada." Un hombre apareció entre las sombras, chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros y una sonrisa en los labios, extraña para todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. El vampiro dio un paso y el otro hombre le apuntó con el arma. "Sabes que no quiero hacerlo, pero no me obligues a cambiar de opinión."

"Los sabemos muy bien que nunca me dispararás, porque nunca has sido capaz de hacerlo, Dean."

"Tal vez lo haga ahora que se que un disparó no te matará mientras seas un maldito vampiro hermanito."El vampiro sonrió con maldad. Buffy parecía haber desaparecido de la escena pues ninguno de los dos estaba pendiente de ella.

Tenía una oportunidad, si mataba en ese mismo momento al vampiro, este no volvería a matar a nadie más, la ciudad se quitaría un problema de encima. Sin embargo, el hombre al que el vampiro había llamado Dean le apuntó con el arma.

"¿No me has oído cuando te he dicho que soltaras la estaca?" Buffy lo miró dureza, nunca le habían dicho que tenía que hacer cuando se trataba de cazar vampiros, ni siquiera Giles lo había hecho; por lo que no iba a permitir que un completo extraño le hablara así.

Por eso, volvió a coger la estaca con fuerza, comprobando que el vampiro no se movía, que parecía quedarse completamente quieto como si quisiera que lo matara realmente. No iba a perder esa oportunidad. Sin embargo, justo en el momento que iba clavarla en el cuerpo de la criatura, escuchó un disparo, que hizo saltar la estaca mil pedazos fuera de su mano.

"¡Buffy!" La llamó Xanders desde donde estaba pues temía que ese disparo no sólo hubiera impactado en la estaca.

"Vale, ya está bien, ¿Quién demonios eres tu para venir a mi ciudad y decirme a que vampiro puedo matar y cual no?" Buffy se estaba cabreando, parecía que hubiera entrado en una película en la que no conocía el guión ni los actores, pero estos supieran todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Te lo pondré fácil." Dijo entonces el vampiro, sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro hombre. "Es mi hermano y no quiere matarle porque cree que puede devolverme al ser humano que fui." Se echó a reír con fuerza.

"Debes de ser un cazador muy novato para creer eso." Buffy dio un paso adelante. "Siento mucho que sea tu hermano, pero es un vampiro y nunca volverá su forma humana."

"¡No es un vampiro!" Gritó Dean, tras lo cual respiró profundamente. "Vale, técnicamente es un vampiro _ahora_ es un vampiro, pero puedo deshacerlo, si le matas primero claro." El hombre caminó hacia el vampiro y Buffy que no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento.

Dean pensó que la cazadora se estaba calmando, que de alguna manera se había creído, al menos una parte de su historia. Aprovechó el momento para sacar otra arma y sin decir nada más, disparó al vampiro, que cayó al suelo. Buffy dio un respingo pues no se había esperado que eso ocurriera y vio como Dean se guardaba la nueva arma de nuevo en el pantalón.

"¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso, no decías que no le matara?" Dean se agachó hacia el vampiro y le comprobó el pulso, afortunadamente todavía estaba vivo. Todavía tenía tiempo para salvarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para Sam.

"No le he matado, sólo le he disparado un tranquilizante para poder llevármelo." La mano de Buffy sobre su hombro lo cogió desprevenido, por lo que levantó la vista hacia la chica. Le hacía gracia que alguien que parecía tan pequeño y frágil pudiera ser lo suficientemente buena como para haber estado a punto de acabar con su hermano.

"¿A dónde vas llevártelo? Es un vampiro, en cuanto despierte intentará atacarte y puede matarte."

"Lo se."

"Entonces no lo entiendo."

"No tienes nada que entender, te has tropezado con el vampiro equivocado y yo he evitado que cometieras un terrible error." Mientras hablaban, el vampiro comenzó a volver en si.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, por lo que la criatura tuvo tiempo de recuperarse completamente. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que sus dos captores habían dejado de prestarle atención.

Se movió con rapidez, cogió la muñeca de Dean y tirando de él con fuerza le hizo caer al suelo, sabiendo que eso le iba a hacer el suficiente daño como para dejarlo fuerza de juego hasta poder marcharse.

Se levantó, la cazadora iba ser diferente, estaba prevenida de lo que iba a hacer. Por lo que decidió no luchar con ella y escapar de allí, ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarse a los dos cuando estuvieran solos.

Buffy comenzó a correr hacia él, pero desde el suelo, Dean se lo impidió. "Déjale, no te voy a permitir matarle." Volvió a levantar el arma con la mano izquierda, pues la derecha todavía le dolía."

"¡ES UN VAMPIRO!"

"No, lo es. Es mi hermano, Sam Winchester y una bruja contra la que nos enfrentamos la semana pasada el puso en ese estado antes de que pudiéramos matarla." Dean se quedó sentado en el suelo, comprobando que no tenía la muñeca rota. Obviamente, si Sam hubiera querido matarlo, lo hubiera hecho. "Se que hay un conjuro que puede devolverlo a su forma humana, pero tengo que encontrarlo y mientras tanto, impedir que mi hermano mate a alguien o se quedará como vampiro para siempre."

"Creo que llegas un poco tarde para eso." Xanders apareció a su lado y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Se dio cuenta que la expresión de Dean cambiaba en ese preciso momento, como si le hubieran clavado a él la estaca en el corazón.

"Eso no es posible, llevo controlándolo estos días, mientras busco el hechizo." Dean notó que le faltaba el aliento, no podía imaginarse tener que matar a su hermano porque se hubiera convertido finalmente en un vampiro.

"Pues ya lleva tres muertes estas tres ultimas noches." Buffy se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba, estaba segura que en eso tenía razón.

"No, ese no ha sido él, lo se, se trata de otro vampiro al que intentó matar ya que estoy aquí. Hasta ahora se me ha escapado."

"Claro, y pretendes que te crea, en vez de pensar que estás protegiendo a tu hermano el vampiro." Dean agarró a Xanders de la cazadora, quería golpearle con toda la fuerza posible por lo que acababa de decir.

"Un momento, un momento ¿Cómo se llama el vampiro que dices que ha matado a esa gente estos días?"

Dean volvió a respirar con fuerza. "Gregor o Gregory, no estoy seguro. Pero se que ha sido él y cuando lo encuentre."

"¿Gregory? Giles nos habló de él, dijo que volvía cada veinte años a Sunnydale." Buffy sonrió. "Bueno tal vez después de todo, tengas razón." Se detuvo a pensar un momento. "Muy bien hagamos un cosa. Pareces saber mucho de cacerías."

"Soy cazador, como mi hermano y mi padre antes."

"Entonces ayúdanos a acabar con este tal Gregory y nosotros te ayudamos a salvar a tu hermano."

"No es por ser desagradecido ni nada, pero ser cazadora de vampiros no incluso saber de hechizos y brujería."

"No, pero tengo una buena amiga bruja que tal vez te pueda echar una mano." Buffy levantó la mano para cerrar el trato. "Buffy Summers por cierto y este es Xanders."

Dean cerró el apretón de manos. "Muy bien estoy contigo. Dean Winchester y el vampiro que ha estado a punto de matarte era mi hermano pequeño Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Así que tu también eres cazador?" Giles andaba de un lado para otro sin parar, observando a Dean, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a alguien parecido. En realidad era cierto, nunca había visto un "cazador" en el mismo sentido que lo era Buffy y las demás cazadoras.

"Claro, como los demás." Dean cruzó las manos por no levantarse y marcharse de allí inmediatamente. Estaba perdiendo un tiempo demasiado precioso sin buscar a su hermano, que en ese momento podía andar por cualquier sitio a punto de matar a su primera víctima. "¿Podemos volver al asunto de mi hermano?"

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de poder confiar en él? puede ser un truco y que él también sea un vampiro."La terrible mirada que Dean lanzó a Xander, hizo que este sintiera ganas de meterse debajo de la mesa para el resto de la noche.

"Xander tiene razón, de repente aparece un vampiro nuevo en la ciudad, y al mismo tiempo se nos presenta este tipo." Dean pareció dolido ante esa denominación, pero consiguió mantenerse en silencio y no decir nada. "diciendo que es su hermano y que no quiere que lo matemos."

Dean se puso de pie velozmente, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, de la casa realmente y dejar a esa gente que no le iba a ser de ninguna ayuda mientras continuaran con esas conversaciones tan absurdas.

"Un momento, ¿de acuerdo?" Sin estar muy seguro sobre si le estaba hablando a él o si Buffy hablaba en general, el cazador se detuvo y dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos allí de pie. "Vale, tal vez no sabemos quien es, pero no vamos a desconfiar directamente."

"Vaya, por fin hay alguien esta habitación que piensa con un poco de sentido común." Todas las miras se centraron en Dean, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado.

"He dicho que no vamos a desconfiar hasta que no tengamos alguna prueba de que seas del bando equivocado, no he dicho que confíe en ti." Buffy se volvió hacia el grupo, un momento después de haber dejado casi KO a Dean. "Tal vez sea verdad y…"

"Claro, la cazadora, que no salido de su ciudad en toda su vida y que ha tenido el privilegio de haber salvado el mundo, ¿Cuántas, un par de veces? Cree saber quien soy yo y que es lo que le ocurre a mi hermano. Vamos, sabia cazadora, ilumínanos."

Dean ya se estaba cansando de ese juego de adolescentes que buscan Expedientes X por ahí, sin saber a lo que se estaban enfrentando. El tiempo se le estaba acabando, cada momento que pasaba, era un momento en el que Sam podía haber matado a alguien y un momento menos para volver a recuperarlo tal cual era.

"Oye tu, tío listo." Xander se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Dean de una vez por todas, aquel tipo no le había caído bien desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, pero si había algo que no iba a soportar bajo ninguna circunstancia, era que tratara de esa forma a su amiga.

"Vale, vale, ¿Por qué no os calmáis todos, respiráis hondo y me hacéis caso por un momento?" Todas las miradas, incluida la de Dean se centraron en Willow, apartada hasta ese momento del grupo, deslizando los ojos de unos libros a otros, buscando algo que tuviera sentido con lo que Dean les había estado contando sobre esa bruja.

"¿Has encontrado algo Willow?" La chica asintió, con expresión orgullosa por ser la única que había dado con la respuesta que estaban buscando.

Willow se puso al lado de Dean y este se sorprendió de lo menuda que era en comparación con él, también lo había pensado de Buffy, pero después de haberla visto luchar, se dio cuenta que había mucho más detrás de esa fachada pequeña y a simple vista débil. En el caso de Willow era distinto, también menuda, pero parecía mucho más frágil y seguramente lo sería.

"En uno de los viejos… quiero decir antiguos libros de Giles, he encontrado algo sobre los otros cazadores."

"¿A que viene eso de otros? Que yo sepa todos somos cazadores." Dean había oído tantas veces hablar a su padre de los demás cazadores que había por el mundo, de los que él conocía, los que habían muerto, los que todavía continuaban luchando, pero nunca había oído nada parecido a la organización para la que trabajaba el bibliotecario británico y su gente.

Willow decidió no contestar a eso y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo. "Los hay por todo el mundo, al menos así lo dice en el libro, aunque los más destacados se han movido por Estados Unidos y algún pequeño grupo por El Reino Unido e Irlanda. No se dejan ver habitualmente, trabajan sólo o como mucho en parejas."

"Con que en parejas eh, ¿seguro que Sam es tu hermano, yo veo demasiado feeling entre vosotros?" Dean tuvo que apretar los brazos contra el pecho para no abalanzarse sobre Xander, sabía que sólo estaba intentando provocarle, pero tenía que reconocer que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

Buffy y Willow carraspearon al mismo tiempo, la primera intentando no reírse a carcajadas, la otra queriendo terminar lo que estaba diciendo sin que volvieran a interrumpirle y menos con tonterías como esas.

"Durante el siglo veinte han sido muy prolíficos ya que con las nuevas tecnologías han podido averiguar mucho antes donde se encontraban las criaturas que estaban buscando."

"¿Con eso os quedáis más tranquilos?, vuelvo a repetirlo, ¿podemos volver al tema que realmente me interesa o tengo que cortarme para que os cercioréis de que sangro igual que vosotros y que mi sangre es de color rojo." Buffy pareció dudar un momento, le hacía gracia poder jugar tanto con el recién llegado, de esa forma parecía estar bajándose bastante los humos, pero después de escucharle hablar en ese momento, tan directo, al mismo tiempo que ansioso, no dijo nada.

"Sobre eso, también he encontrado algo por aquí." Willow cogió otro libro y lo abrió por la página que había marcado. "Aquí se habla de una bruja, una muy antigua, que ha pasado de cuerpo a cuerpo para mantenerse siempre joven y bella. Sus poderes son muy grandes, con el paso de los siglos ha conseguido mejorarlos y aumentarlos hasta extremos difíciles de imaginar. Entre las muchas cosas que dice es que es una de las pocas hechiceras que ha llegado a conseguir transformar a un humano en algo tan complejo como un vampiro."

Al escuchar aquello, el rostro de Dean cambió de inmediato y por un segundo, pareció palidecer. Había visto la transformación de su hermano, esa maldita bruja les había engañado, había flirteado con ellos, se los había camelado diciendo que un poltergaist estaba en su casa y cuando los tenía donde quería, les había atacado.

Todavía podía escuchar en su mente el conjuro exacto que le había lanzado esa desgraciada a él. Por primera vez, se sintió completamente inútil cuando recibió el tremendo golpe de Sam, el que lo había tumbado y tuvo que ver como el impacto del hechizo iba a parar a su hermano pequeño.

Luego todo se había complicado en un momento, Sam había desaparecido, la bruja, sabiendo que Dean ya no se estaba preocupando por ella se había dado a la fuga y él se había quedado sólo, sin saber si su hermano tendría curación y sin saber donde habría ido.

"Dean ¿estás bien? Te has quedado muy pálido de repente." Dean regresó a la realidad al notar la mano de Buffy sobre su brazo. Se estremeció al darse cuenta por todo lo que había tenido que pasar en tan poco tiempo y por no estar seguro si aquello tendría un final feliz.

"Si, es sólo que…" Prefirió desviar el tema, si no le gustaba hablar con su propio hermano sobre sus sentimientos, no iba a hacerlo delante de un grupo de extraños, que para más INRI había estado a punto de matar a Sam, por mucho que fuera un vampiro y hubiera podido matar la cazadora. "¿Esa información también la has sacado de uno de los libros de su biblioteca?"

"No." Dijo Willow, mostrándole la portada de uno de sus libros de cabecera. "Forma parte de mi colección de libros de hechicería y brujería."

Dean dio un paso atrás. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquella chica fuera una bruja. Conocía a demasiadas y nunca había tenido una buena relación con ninguna, unas le habían intentado matar, otras convertían a su hermano en vampiro y la mayoría se dedicaban a jugar con cosas de las que no sabían ni la mitad.

"¿Realmente me estás diciendo que eres una mal… una bruja? El rostro de Dean había vuelto a cambiar y ahora parecía estar casi furioso y respiraba con fuerza, emitiendo sonidos que podrían provenir de un león a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de su presa.

"Si, una de las mejores, ahora que controla sus poderes, es capaz de una cantidad de cosas increíbles." Xander se puso al lado de su amiga y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. Willow lo había pasado mal con los poderes al principio, pero con el tiempo, había conseguido dominarlos y ahora tan sólo los usaba para hacer el bien.

"¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien con los poderes?" El silencio de todos, le dio a Dean la respuesta que estaban buscando. "¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de haber lanzado un conjuro?" De nuevo, se hizo el silencio y Dean mostró su media sonrisa llena de malicia que tanto miedo le daba a Sam ver. "Veo que eres como todas las brujas. Todavía no entiendo que hay de bueno en eso."

Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, Dean desapareció en la cocina, dejando a todo el mundo en salón, mirándose los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer. Todos sabían lo que Willow había hecho, eso no lo podían negar, había cometido errores, pero había aprendido a controlarse y todos sus amigos sabían, que no volvería a cometerlos nunca más.

Pero Dean no lo sabía, no había tenido más que malas, desastrosas más bien, experiencia con las brujas que había conocido y no podían esperar ahora, que de la noche a la mañana aceptara trabajar con una de ellas.

"Entiendo como te sientes." Dean se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz, con tremendo acento británico que le hablaba desde la puerta. "Pero no todo es blanco o negro. No todos los vampiros son malos…"

"Y casi ninguna bruja es buena." Sin que nadie le hubiera dicho nada Dean ya había sacado de la nevera una cerveza y tras decir aquello, bebió un buen trago de la botella. "Yo por lo menos todavía no conocido ninguna."

"Esta noche lo has hecho."

Dean sonrió con tristeza y volvió a beber. "Tal vez tengas razón, pero no estoy en mi mejor momento para comenzar a confiar en una bruja para salvar a mi hermano, cuando ha sido otra bruja la que nos ha metido a los dos en este lío."

"¿Todos los cazadores son buena gente? Tu lo pareces, soy bastante bueno con las primeras impresiones y a pesar de tu nada sutil ironía y tu original sentido del humor, pareces un buen chico. ¿Todos los cazadores lo son?"

Dean sabía perfectamente hacia donde quería ir el hombre y por mucho que lo intentaba, no estaba seguro de cómo romperle el juego. Su padre, su hermano, Bobby y otros muchos cazadores eran unos grandes tipos, especiales y tal vez solitarios como ellos, pero buena gente al menos.

Sin embargo, también había otros. Recordaba un par de amigos de su padre que nunca le habían dado buena espina; por no hablar de Gordon y sus métodos con los vampiros y con el propio Sam. Eran muchos los que daban miedo, los que sería mejor que dejaran el negocio antes de hacer daño a más gente.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Giles sonrió y se quitó las gafas, sabiendo que la tenía, conocía demasiado bien a esos chicos que ahora habían comenzado a hablar en el salón, como para poner la mano en el fuego por todos ellos. "Pero no esperes que le de un beso para pedirle perdón a la pelirroja."

"No, al menos ahora, pero ya veremos lo que haces cuando dentro de un minuto, salgas allí fuera y Willow te diga donde encontrar a tu bruja crea-vampiros, porque ha encontrado su dirección en internet." Dean lo miró incrédulo, como sólo había mirado a Sam cuando era capaz de encontrar las cosas más imposibles con tan sólo echar una ojeada por un par de páginas de internet."

Giles se hizo a un lado, dejando que Dean volviera a salir al salón con todos los demás. Lo observó desde la cocina y se dio cuenta, con un simple vistazo y después de haber cruzado unas pocas palabras, de un par de cosas.

Dean adoraba a su hermano y daría cualquier cosa por él, estaba seguro que su propia vida también. Dean estaba sólo ahora mismo, si estaba con ellos, era porque no tenía a quien acudir para que le ayudaran a encontrar y salvar a tiempo a su hermano y por el mismo motivo, Dean estaba sólo en el sentido de alguien en quien apoyarse en los momentos más duros.

Obviamente ese era Sam, pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando Sam desaparecía o era precisamente el motivo de sus quebraderos de cabeza? Entonces Dean, lo almacenaba todo en su interior, hacía que su corazón se volviera más duro, más insensible y mucho más difícil de atravesar. Lo que realmente le daba miedo a Giles era, que pasaría cuando Dean se derrumbara si tardaban en dar con Sam o si las cosas no terminaban del todo bien. No estaba seguro de que el chico pudiera soportar algo así.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche comenzaba a ser fría y las calles se estaban quedando completamente vacías. Sam caminaba sin rumbo fijo por unos lugares que no le eran en absoluto familiares y estaba rodeado de gente que lo miraba con asombro, en algunos casos y con cierto temor en otros.

Estaba muerto de hambre, no había comido nada, no sabía desde cuenta y lo único que le habría el apetito en ese momento, era pensar en la sangre fresca que corría por los últimos viandantes que pasaban a su lado.

Pero no estaba seguro de lo que hacer, al fin y al cabo, sólo era un vampiro recién nacido, no había matado nunca, no sabía lo que había que hacer o como podía alimentarse de la forma más rápida. No sabía nada, nadie le había explicado nada; ni siquiera recordaba cuando había cambiado, cuando se había producido su transformación a vampiro.

Se acordaba de su hermano humano, Dean estaba en sus pensamientos y sabía que le estaría buscando, aunque no estaba seguro si lo hacía para matarle, para deshacerse de un vampiro más o porque quería cambiarle. De eso no se acordaba.

No quería reconocerlo, pero tenía miedo, era un vampiro nacido apenas una noche antes, hambriento y sin conocimiento alguno del nuevo mundo que le rodeaba; los nuevos colores que nunca hubiera imagino en su existencia humana, los sonidos, tan lejanos y vibrantes, que casi le hacían daño en la cabeza, incluso una visión prodigiosa, que le permitía ver mucho más allá que cualquier persona normal.

Por todo ello tenía miedo, por no saber como controlar unos poderes que nadie le había explicado, por no conocer cual era todo el potencial de su fuerza, pero sobretodo por no tener muy claro cuales eran sus puntos débiles y las cosas que realmente le podían hacer daño como vampiro.

Continuó andando, no estaba cansado, llevaba horas caminando, pero apenas lo había notado, simplemente estaba caminando y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado a la zona más apartada de la ciudad; seguramente huyendo de la posibilidad de que Dean le encontrara, se había ocultado en el lugar más apartado.

Entró en una de las fábricas abandonadas y nada más hacerlo, comenzó a escuchar sus propios pasos, resonando con fuerza en las cuatro paredes. El lugar olía fatal, a algo muy parecido a agua corrompida, pero no quiso saber lo que era. Anduvo un poco más, hasta que las sombras lo rodearon por completo; aunque no le importó, pues podía ver sin ningún problema todo lo que le rodeaba.

Entonces escuchó un segundo par de pasos, alguien más estaba en la fábrica y por un momento, temió que pudiera ser su hermano que lo hubiera encontrado ya o esa otra chica que se había enfrentado a él la noche anterior. Los pasos, se movían con tranquilidad, se paró a escucharlos entre las sombras y descubrió, que poco a poco se estaban acercando a él.

"Sal de una vez, se que estás ahí." Le dijo una voz, pero Sam no se movió, seguramente se trataba de una trampa, por mucho que ahora fuera un joven vampiro, todavía tenía todos los conocimientos de su vida como cazador. "No voy a matarte, no sería una lucha justa, eres demasiado joven para mi." Continuó diciéndole la voz, mientras se acercaba más a él.

Entonces la otra persona de se detuvo, todavía no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba muy cerca; ya podía olerlo sin ningún problema y por algún extraño motivo que desconocía, su aroma no le era en absoluto desagradable.

"Te vi ayer luchando con la cazadora, eres bueno para ser tan novato." La voz estaba tan cerca, que Sam no comprendía porque no podía ver a su interlocutor todavía. "Se lo pusiste difícil. Si no hubiera sido por ese otro cazador, creo que es nuevo en la ciudad, será divertido darle caza."

"¡No!" Dijo de forma tan inconsciente, que no pudo evitar dar a conocer su paradero a la otra persona. Pero ya no había remedio, así que decidió salir de entre las cajas en las que se había refugiado.

"Vaya, bienvenido a la cuidad, supongo." Delante de él había otro hombre, otro vampiro debía decir, aunque no estuviera seguro de porque lo sabía. Simplemente algo le decía que aquel hombre de cabello rubio platino, algo más bajo que él y que lo miraba de forma condescendiente era un vampiro como él, mucho más antiguo, experimentado y seguro de si mismo. "Soy Spike por cierto y tu eres…"

"Sam." Dijo por fin, estrechando la mano del otro vampiro.

"Encantado. ¿Por qué no quieres que mate al otro cazador? Podría ser un problema para nosotros si se decide a perseguirnos. Es bueno y con Buffy a su lado, podrían ser un peligro." El vampiro sonrió al ver la indecisión en la mirada de Sam, pero esperó a que el chico contestara.

"Es mi hermano y si está aquí es para encontrarme y devolverme a mi forma humana. Está empeñado en que es posible hacerlo, pero yo no quiero, esto me gusta demasiado." Spike se echó a reír, tocando el hombro de Sam para que le acompañara. "No te preocupes puedo conseguir que no te haga nada, él confía en mi."

"¿Un cazador confiando en su hermano vampiro? Eso si que me gustaría verlo. Pero bueno ya habrá tiempo para conocernos mejor." Juntos salieron de las sombras y por fin Spike pudo ver perfectamente al recién llegado. "Pareces agotado, ¿has comido algo últimamente?"

Después de dudar unos segundos, Sam negó con la cabeza. "No quiero hacer daño a nadie, no quiero matar para tener que alimentarme." Después de los nuevos poderes y habilidades que había descubierto, le gustaba eso de ser vampiro, de poder luchar contra otras criaturas sobrenaturales a la misma altura que ellas, pero cuando pensaba en lo que suponía ser vampiro, matar a inocentes, desangrarlos hasta la muerte y dejar los cuerpos ahí tirados sin ningún remordimiento, la diversión se acababa y por eso ahora estaba cansado y hambriento.

"No pensaba que fueras tan novato, pero bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte un par de reglas sobre lo que significa ser vampiro." Spike dejó que Sam se adelantara hacia la puerta del almacén, lo miró caminar delante de él, pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía vampiros tan jóvenes, tanto como ser de la noche, como en lo que se refería a su cuerpo.

Estaba convencido que forma física sería increíble y que si conseguía sacar de su interior al depredador que el chico todavía controlaba, conseguiría un aliado excepcional para sus cacerías, ni la cazadora, ni su nuevo compañero, ni nadie se interpondría delante de él.

Sin embargo, si hubo algo en lo que no pudo evitar fijarse, fue en su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Drusila en el pasado y la había querido y amado, había adorado su cuerpo hasta el final, pero allí había algo más, algo de lo que no lograba apartar sus ojos y que le hacía morderse ligeramente el labio mientras pensaba en el chico.

"¿Dónde vives?" La voz de Sam lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico se había dado la vuelta, apoyándose en la puerta del almacén y mirándole con los ojos que sólo un vampiro desesperado por comer podría poner y que no le ayudaban nada para dejar de pensar en él como lo estaba haciendo. "Pronto se hará de día y si conozco lo suficiente a los vampiros, tendremos que ocultarnos del sol."

Spike caminó hacia él y salió del almacén, consiguiendo por fin dejar de mirarlo. "¿Me estás pidiendo que te lleve a mi casa? No suelo hacer eso en las primeras citas, pero no voy a dejar que te achicharres en mitad de la calle, tengo muchas planes para ti." Dijo mientras continuaba andando, escuchando los rápidos pasos que Sam daba detrás de él.

No quiso volverse, prefería no saber si le estaba mirando porque tenía que pensar con claridad. Lo llevaría a su escondite y esperaría a que se volviera a hacer de noche para llevarlo a su primera cacería.

- o -

Dean bebió el último trago de su cuarta taza de café. Estaba realmente cansado, no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había descansado, pero le daba igual. Cada momento que pasaba, era una posibilidad menos de encontrar a Sam y devolverlo a su forma humana.

Buffy y los demás estaban con él. Xander se había quedado dormido hacía un par de horas, pero las dos chicas, Buffy y Willow continuaban enfrascadas en sus lecturas, Willow tras la pantalla de su ordenador y Buffy con un antiguo libro de brujería que Giles le había dejado.

"Esto no tiene sentido, tendríamos que estar ahí fuera pateándonos la ciudad en busca de Sam." Dijo por fin Dean, exasperado por no poder hacer las cosas a su manera.

"Y te encontrarías con quince vampiros a los que tendrías que matar y no te habrían dicho nada sobre el paradero de Sam." Buffy dejó el libro sobre la mesa y fue hasta el sofá en el que estaba sentado Dean. "Se lo difícil que es esto, pero Sunnydale, es especial, está poblado de vampiros y otras criaturas sobrenaturales y es un lugar muy peligroso."

"Ya se que aquí hay una boca del infierno, pero no es la primera que visito, ya he hecho turismo por otra y unos cuantos vampiros no van a asustarme." Buffy acarició su brazo, intentando reconfortarle. Tantas veces había creído perder a alguno de sus amigos porque hubieran sido convertidos en alguna criatura que sabía perfectamente como se sentía Dean. "Tampoco es que sea nuevo en lo de mata vampiros."

"Voy a preparar otro termo de café." Willow desapareció en la cocina, con el ordenador en una mano y el termo en la otra.

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo con esto?" Le preguntó Buffy a Dean, una vez que se habían quedado solos.

"Toda la vida. Mi padre empezó al morir mi madre, cuando tenía cuatro años, a los ocho, me contó lo que hacía y a los once ya le ayudaba, sobretodo me encargaba de que Sam no se enterara de nada, era muy pequeño y todavía tenía que seguir siendo un niño inocente el mayor tiempo posible."

"Lo siento." Buffy se acercó más a él, escuchándole atentamente y sintiéndose terriblemente mal por como le habían tratado hasta ese momento. "¿Quieres mucho a tu hermano verdad?"

"Es todo lo que tengo, si le pierdo a él, pierdo todo mi mundo." Buffy se quedó paralizada. Nada más conocerle, hubiera dicho que Dean Winchester no era más que el típico tipo duro, cazador de por vida, que moriría en alguna cacería y que se dedicaba exclusivamente a buscar criaturas sobrenaturales para matarlas.

Pero no, bajo es capa de hierro que se había forjado, había un corazón terriblemente sensible, que estaba tan preocupado por su hermano, que no había descansado en dos días, que había olvidado lo que era dormir y que sufría por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Sam.

"Deberías descansar." Buffy se levantó del sofá, dejando que el libro que tenía apoyado sobre sus rodillas se cayera al suelo.

Dean la miró en silencio, parecía una chica tan pequeña y tan frágil, que si no la hubiera visto pelear con Sam, jamás hubiera dicho que podía ser una cazadora como ellos dos. "Estoy bien, tengo que seguir con esto, tengo que encontrar la forma de devolver la forma humana a mi hermano."

"Eso podemos hacerlo nosotros, tu estás agotado y tienes que dormir un poco para tener los reflejos al cien por cien cuando encontremos a Sam." Buffy alargó las manos y cogió las de Dean, tirando de él.

El chico no le estaba ayudando nada, por lo que tuvo que hacer más fuerza de la normal, la misma que usaba para enfrentarse a los vampiros para conseguir ponerlo en pie. Dean no se esperaba el tirón, por lo que cuando quiso recuperar el equilibrio, una vez levantado del sofá, tuvo que agarrarse a ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Dean rodeando la cintura de ella con ambos brazos y ella con sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y parecieron comprenderse en menos de un segundo. Las respiraciones de los dos se acompasaron y Dean acercó un poco más el cuerpo de ella al suyo.

"Perdón, no quería molestar." En el momento en el que Willow volvió a entrar en la habitación, con el termo humeante, los dos se separaron. "Espero no haber interrumpido nada."

"En realidad si." Dijo Buffy con los ojos todavía clavados en Dean. "Le había convencido para que se fuera a dormir a mi cama unas horas, mientras nosotras seguíamos buscando." Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Buffy continuó hablando, mientras le sonreía. "Además, hasta que no vuelva Giles, no podemos hacer nada. así que vamos, mi dormitorio es la primera puerta a la izquierda, subiendo las escaleras."

En otra circunstancia aquella proposición hubiera sido lo mejor que Dean hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo. Pero ella tenía razón, estaba hecho polvo y dormir era todo lo que necesitaba si quería continuar la búsqueda de Sam.

Sin embargo, mientras subía las escaleras se preguntó que era lo que había sucedido en el salón, que había pasado por su cabeza mientras el pequeño cuerpo de la cazadora estaba entre sus brazos.

En ese momento le daba igual, no podía pensar con claridad y todo lo que veía en su mente era la posibilidad de tener que matar a Sam porque se pudiera convertir en un vampiro para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Hasta el preciso momento en el que se había acostado, Dean no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, pero pocos minutos después de meterse en la cama, se quedó dormido. Llevaba dos noches intentando atrapar a su hermano sin éxito y no había descansado en todo ese tiempo. Ahora, al menos, pese a tener que estar con una bruja cerca y que eso no le hiciera demasiada gracia, tenía ayuda en su búsqueda.

Buffy le caía bien, no era como esos otros cazadores que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, disciplinada, cuya única intención era matar a todo vampiro que se pusiera por delante, afortunadamente ella no era como Gordon. En cuanto a sus compañeros y sin contar a Willow y las reticencias que Dean tenía hacia las brujas, no parecían mala gente, algo aficionados para su gusto, pero al menos tenían idea de lo que hacían.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su hermano, se sentía absolutamente responsable por lo que había ocurrido, creía que podría haber protegido a Sam, igual que lo había hecho siempre impedir que la bruja lanzara su hechizo sobre él. de haberlo hecho, ahora no estaría tan cerca de convertirse en un vampiro para siempre y tener que cazarlo la próxima vez que se le pusiera por delante.

Pero estaba agotado, estaba siendo demasiada presión para él y ya no podía más, tenía que relajarse o terminaría por derrumbarse. Por eso ahora estaba demasiado hecho polvo como para prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de un vampiro asomado a la ventana.

Ella lo miraba sin más, era una lástima no poder entrar en la casa si no haber sido invitada pero el delicioso olor de Dean le había atraído demasiado. Podía esperar, aún faltaban muchas horas para el amanecer y contaba con poder engañar al cazador si se lo proponía.

Al menos contaba con un factor a su favor, podía leer su mente, entrar en sus pensamientos y jugar con ellos como quisiera. "Dean." Dijo en voz alta. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero un momento más tarde, el cazador se removió en la cama y pareció reaccionar. "Dean, ayúdame por favor, soy Sam, tu hermano." Dijo la criatura con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras veía al cazador ponerse tenso. "Esa maldita bruja viene a por mi y tu eres el único que puede ayudarme."

Entonces la criatura lo notó, aunque hubiera sido de forma completamente involuntaria, dentro de su propio sueño, el cazador acababa de darle permiso para entrar, creyendo que se trataba de su hermano.

"Gracias Dean, no pensaba que fueras a ponérmelo tan fácil." Moviéndose con agilidad y con un aire felino, la vampira entró en la habitación y comenzó a caminar, mientras Dean, escuchando su voz, que poco tenía que ver ya con su hermano y que desde luego no reconocía. "Pero no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad."

Sin ser todavía demasiado consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Dean intentó incorporarse y prepararse para enfrentarse a su enemigo, pero como la mayoría de los vampiros, esta fue demasiado rápido y antes de poder reaccionar, ya la tenía encima, sujetándolo con fuerza, haciéndole totalmente incapaz de cualquier movimiento.

Ella se acercó a él e inspiró su aroma. "Vaya, con que eres cazador, será todavía más placentero de lo que yo había esperado." Dean se removió, pero ella uso todavía más fuerza, aunque parecía no notarlo y lo contuvo contra ella. Recorrió con su lengua la mejilla de él y degustó el sabor del cazador, "Delicioso."

La vampiro elevó ligeramente la cabeza, sonrió abiertamente, y le mostró sus enormes dientes, preparada para atacar. En un último esfuerzo, Dean volvió a intentar levantarse, pero ella entre risas y sin molestarse en detenerle, le clavó los dientes con fuerza, escuchando el gemido lanzado por Dean al notar el dolor.

Dean sabía que aquel era el final, nunca había tenido tan cerca de un vampiro, nunca había estado tan seguro que iba a morir en pocos momentos y de una forma totalmente dolorosa y horrible. Sin embargo, una sombra en la ventana llamó su atención y desvió levemente el dolor, mientras se percataba de la aparición de su hermano.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Sam, aunque un momento después la imagen de su hermano desapareció, al igual que la presión que la criatura ejercía sobre él. Ya no sentía los dientes de la vampiro en su cuello, incluso notó su cuerpo caer cuando ella dejó de sujetarlo.

Había perdido bastante sangre, más de la recomendable para enfrentarse a un vampiro sediento, pero durante sus últimos momentos consciente, se dio cuenta que Sam le estaba protegiendo. Se alegró de saber que Sam no era todavía un vampiro completo, todavía podía salvarle, porque su parte humana seguía estando ahí y era lo suficientemente intensa como para preocuparse por la seguridad de su hermano.

La vampiro cayó al suelo y Sam se detuvo sobre ella, sosteniéndola para evitar que volviera a intentar atacar a su hermano. Igual que había hecho antes, sin preocuparse por la presencia del recién llegado, la vampira volvió a inspirar, en este caso el aroma de Sam.

"Esto si que es nuevo, tienes todo el aspecto de un vampiro, la fuerza, la velocidad y la furia de un vampiro, pero hueles a cazador, es interesante. ¿Qué es lo que eres?" La vampira sonrió, pero la presión de Sam sobre ella y la intensa y desafiante mirada del chico, le hizo darse cuenta que aquello comenzaba a ser realmente peligroso para ella.

"Deja en paz a mi hermano." Ya se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora que sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados de lo normal, podía oler la sangre de su hermano y aquello no le estaba ayudando nada, no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, mientras las ganas de lanzarse contra Dean y alimentarse de él fueran tan intensas.

"¿De que va todo esto, un cazador que se ha pasado de bando y tiene bajo su protección a su hermano humano? No durara mucho sin que lo mates y lo sabes, lo puedo ver en tus ojos y en cada uno de tus pensamientos."

"Cállate."

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el resto de los habitantes de la casa habían oído el estruendo provocado por el golpe recibido por la vampira al caer al suelo y habían subido para ver lo que ocurría.

Buffy fue la que abrió la puerta, con una estaca en la mano, preparada para atacar. La seguían Giles y Xander. Todos miraron la escena y por un momento se quedaron paralizados sin estar seguros de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Sam se los quedó mirando también, esperando que la cazadora se lanzara contra él y la otra vampiro, pero al ver que no lo hacía, decidió intentar hacerle comprender lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

"Intentó matar a Dean, pero llegué a tiempo."

Aprovechando el momento de duda de todos los presentes, la vampira golpeó con fuerza a Sam, derribándolo de encima de ella y se levantó. Buffy se encaminó para atacarle, pero para entonces, la criatura ya se había marchado.

Al darse la vuelta y asegurarse sobre si debía o no atacar a Sam, Buffy vio que no estaba a su lado y al volverse vio que estaba junto a la cama, comprobando el estado de su hermano. Podía atacarle en ese momento, acabar lo que había empezado en el cementerio y librar a la ciudad de un vampiro más, por mucho que todavía no se hubiera convertido, estaba segura que tarde o temprano lo terminaría por hacer.

Pero no pudo, el comportamiento del chico junto a su hermano mayor, no era el de una criatura despiadada a punto de alimentarse por primera vez. Sam estaba preocupado mientras limpiaba la sangre de Dean del cuello. No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver lo mucho que Sam estaba sufriendo para contenerse y no morder a Dean, pero no lo estaba haciendo y por lo que parecía, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Simplemente, lo acomodó en la cama, comprobó que estuviera bien, todo lo bien que podía estar en ese momento, después de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y luego ya se levantó.

Hasta ese momento, había perdido de vista al resto de las personas que estaban en la habitación, Dean siempre había sido lo más importante para él desde que comenzaron a cazar juntos, no importaba ninguna criatura sobrenatural, ningún poder más allá de lo normal, ni los cazadores o similares que quisiera acabar con ellos, lo primero era su hermano y por mucho que le costara estar ahí, a su lado y no atacarle, tenía que cuidar de él.

"Será mejor que te vayas." Dijo Giles de la forma más tranquila que pudo, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban todos. Sam se dio la vuelta hacia él con rapidez, sin comprender de lo que estaba diciendo el hombre.

"Se trata de mi hermano." La voz de Sam había cambiado considerablemente, parecía mucho más oscura de lo normal, pero en el fondo estaba esa ternura que siempre usaba cuando se trataba de Dean. "Tengo que protegerle. Esa maldita vampira volverá para terminar lo que ha empezado y soy el más fuerte para detenerla."

"Y el más propenso a poder atacar a tu hermano o a cualquiera de nosotros también." Sam se volvió hacia Dean. Había estado tan preocupado por él que no se había dado cuenta de la terrible amenaza que podía llegar a ser allí. "Tienes razón, es tu hermano, pero no te has alimentado, lo cual nos viene muy bien para salvarte."

"¿Quién ha dicho que quiera ser salvado?" No estaba tan mal estar en la fase intermedia entre humano y vampiro, podía aguantar si alimentarse, ya lo había hecho durante dos noches, ¿Por qué no podía seguir haciéndolo a largo plazo? Ahora tenía los sentidos más desarrollados y mejores habilidades para enfrentarse a cualquier criatura sobrenatural que se le pusiera por delante. "Esto no está tan mal, al menos mientras esa vampira siga rondando por aquí."

"No podrás soportarlo y al final matarás a algún inocente." Dijo Buffy mucho más relajada ahora. Al menos por el momento, ya se había dado cuenta que Sam no era un peligro inmediato, ya sabía lo que era no matar a un vampiro o dos, podía hacer lo mismo con este, ya que todavía había esperanzas de salvarlo.

Pero sobretodo porque se trataba del hermano de Dean, le caía bien ese cazador algo bravucón y demasiado seguro de si mismo, realmente le gustaba, no podía negarlo, por mucho que no fuera a reconocerlo delante de sus amigos; si Dean Winchester le gustaba incluso lo veía como un buen compañero de cacerías y no quería ser ella la asesina de su hermano pequeño mientras pudiera evitarlo.

"Y entonces tendremos que cazarte." Todas las miradas, incluida la de Sam, se volvieron hacia Xander, pero ninguno dijo nada. "Lo siento pero es la verdad, matarás a alguien, serás un vampiro al cien por cien y Buffy te perseguirá hasta que te mate. Esto siempre funciona así."

"Gracias por la explicación Xander, pero no hacía falta ser tan… sincero." Giles sabía que el chico tenía razón, pero todavía le cabía una pequeña esperanza de salvar a Sam. "Por eso es mejor que vayas." Sam agachó la cabeza, volviéndose una última vez hacia su hermano. "Pero procura no matar a nadie hasta que encontremos una forma de sacarte de esta, o al menos hasta que tu hermano se recupere y podamos contarle lo que has hecho por él." Buffy sonrió con ternura, pero permaneció en silencio viendo con el chico se acercaba a la ventana.

"Cuidad de él, volveré a ver como está. Mientras tanto, si me necesitáis, estaré en el viejo almacén de camiones del puerto." Sam desapareció un momento más tarde.

"No puede ser." Buffy tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿No os acordáis quien se había instalado en ese almacén?" Volvió a decir Buffy levantando un poco más la voz.

"Spike." Dijeron al unísono Giles y Xander.


	5. Chapter 5

Aunque no le había hecho gracia dejar a Dean en casa, Buffy pensó que dejarlo con alguien como Willow, con los poderes que tenía, no era tan mala idea. Se había despertado antes de irse ella y Xander en busca de Spike, todavía estaba débil por la mordedura de la vampira, pero estaba segura que se recuperaría descansando un poco.

"Mi hermano no es un vampiro todavía." Le había dicho Dean cundo ella estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio. Se dio la vuelta y observó su mirada asustada. Por lo poco que conocía al joven cazador, no se hubiera imaginado verlo con esos ojos suplicantes que le rogaban por la vida de su hermano. "No le mates, puedo salvarlo antes de que se convierta, lo he hecho otras veces."

Sintiendo una terrible pena por lo que Dean le estaba diciendo, Buffy se sentó en la cama junto a él. "Haré lo que pueda. Pero que te haya salvado esta noche no implica que no haya matado ya a su primera víctima y sea demasiado tarde."

Dean la agarró con fuerza del brazo y pese a estar bastante débil todavía, noto que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. "Sam no ha matado a nadie, es mi hermano y se que es incapaz de matar a una mosca. Debería ir con vosotros."

"Ni se te ocurra." Le contestó ella, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del cazador. "Necesitas descansar, todavía no te has recuperado del todo y si vienes con nosotros no serías más que un estorbo."

"Gracias…"

"Dean, sólo intento protegerte, no quiero hacerte daño y se que si vienes y Sam se ha convertido, no te va a ayudar nada, sino al contrario." Dejándose llevar por el momento, Buffy acarició el rostro de Dean con cariño. "Se lo que digo, llevo mucho tiempo en esto y todos mis amigos se han convertido en cosas horribles, he perdido más de lo que hubiera imaginado."

"No eres la única." Dean tomó la mano de ella y los se quedaron mirando en silencio, comprendiendo demasiado bien lo que el corazón herido del otro estaba diciendo a gritos. "Vale, me quedaré, pero prométeme que no le harás daño a Sam, por mucho que se haya convertido no lo matarás."

"Pero…" La mano de Dean apretó con más fuerza la suya, por lo que no pudo seguir hablando.

Sabía lo que un vampiro neófito podía hacerle a una ciudad como Sunnydale, estaría como loco por alimentarse más, su hambre sería voraz y su fuerza casi incontrolable. Dejarlo suelto por ahí era como abrir la puerta de la jaula del león y volver a la cabeza para otro lado.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, te lo prometo, pero no quiero verte allí, si no te sacaré con una patada en el culo." Dean sonrió, aquello le recordaba mucho a lo que podría decir él a Sam en una situación similar.

Entonces Buffy le besó, se trató de un beso veloz, poco menos que fugaz, un segundo en el que sus labios se juntaron para separarse inmediatamente después. Pero Dean no se lo había esperado, no en una situación tal difícil como esa. Pero había ocurrido, la cazadora le había besado y le había gustado, incluso deseaba volver a repetirlo.

"Espero que me des suerte." Ocultó el rubor de sus mejillas en una pícara sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la puerta, mientras la mirada de él se perdía en su trasero y el cazador sonrió. "Para eso tendrás que esperar a que todo esto termine." Ella giró lentamente la cara, sonriendo divertida. "O a que vuelva de la caza."

Un momento después, Buffy se había ido y Dean se había quedado sólo, con sus pensamientos, con los nuevos sentimientos que estaba descubriendo que cada vez eran más fuertes por Buffy, con su miedo a perder a su hermano porque se hubiera convertido en un despiadado vampiro y al final tuviera que matarlo; porque otra vez no había sido el hermano que su padre hubiera esperado de él y su hermano pequeño estuviera en peligro sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

- o -

El muelle estaba a oscuras, todavía no había amanecido, por lo que no había llegado ninguno de los trabajadores del puerto todavía. "¿Crees que Sam todavía tiene algo de humano?" Preguntó Xander, intentó quitarse el miedo que el recorría las venas.

"Creo en Dean y si él dice que su hermano es capaz de matar a nadie le creo. Démosle una oportunidad." Pese a sus palabras, Buffy llevaba en la mano una de sus inseparables estacas; confiar en Dean no implicaba estar desprevenida.

"Vaya, no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí. ¿Qué te trae por mis _dominios_ cazadora?" Spike apareció entre unas cajas. Se movía con soltura, parecía liviano como la mayoría de los vampiros.

"¿Dónde está?" Dijo sin más Buffy, con rotundidad.

"¿Perdón, creo que no se de que me estás hablando, acaso has perdido algo?" Spike sonrió, apoyándose en una de las cajas del pueto.

"El cazador, Spike, Sam Winchester, se que está contigo." Buffy sonrió en su interior al ver como la expresión de Spike cambiaba de repente al escuchar la palabra "cazador." "No te lo ha mencionado tu nuevo amiguito, si Spike, Sam es cazador y lo quiero de vuelta sano y salvo."

"Un poco tarde para eso niña, tu cazador, como tu le llamas, ha decidido cambiarse de bando y nos llevamos bastante bien por cierto, no tienes ni idea de las habilidades que me está enseñando ese jovencito."

"¡Por favor! Vas a conseguir que tenga pesadillas por la noche." Dijo Xander, mientras el vampiro se reía.

"Deja ya tus juegos Spike, vas a decirme donde está el chico y lo voy a llevar con su hermano, le vamos a devolver su forma humana y tu vas a seguir con tu vida sin preocuparte por nosotros."

Vaya, parece que lo tienes todo controlado cazadora. Sólo le veo un pequeño problema a tu plan." De entre las sombras apareció Sam, parecía algo cambiado a como lo habían visto en el dormitorio de casa de Buffy. "Puede que _el chico_ no quiera irse contigo."

- o -

Nada más enfrentarse con la vampira que había atacado a su hermano, Sam regreso al puerto. No era el mejor sitio para quedarse, pero al menos allí Dean no le encontraría. Spike se había portado bien con él y le había dejado quedarse a su lado.

No estaba acostumbrado a la nueva visión o el nuevo sentido del oído; la fuerza que había demostrado al luchar con la criatura era totalmente nueva para él y en ese momento, tan sólo Spike podía ayudarle a controlarlo todo eso.

"Ya pensaba que me habías dejado plantado." Le dijo Spike al verlo aparecer en el almacén.

"Tenía cosas que hacer, una vampira ha estado a punto de matar a mi hermano." Spike fue hasta él y le ofreció un vaso con un extraño líquido oscuro y viscoso en su interior. "No voy a beber sangre, no quiero convertirme en un "chupasangre" con estas habilidades tengo más que de sobras."

Escuchando sus palabras en silencio, Spike bebió un largo trago del vaso. "Muy bien, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que alimentarte de algo." Se acercó al joven cazador, que lo miraba con recelo todavía. "Pero si no quieres beber sangre y los alimentos humanos no te van a sentar nada bien, ¿de que pretendes alimentarte amigo mío?" Volvió a beber terminando definitivamente el contenido de vaso, tirándolo al suelo y escuchando el estruendo con el que se rompía en mil pedazos.

Sam lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. en otra circunstancia le hubiera atacado, hubiera intentado matarlo por ser un vampiro o al menos hubiera tratado de apartarse, pero no lo hizo, dejó que Spike se acercara más a él, que lo tocara mientras sonreía y como si tuviera un poder especial sobre él, dejó que le besara.

"Veo que no conoces todos los trucos que puede llegar a tener un vampiro. El control mental, es mi favorito."

Cuando notó la sangre en su boca, supo que era demasiado tarde para retroceder, la misma sangra que había bebido Spike, estaba llegando a su boca, la estaba saboreando y le estaba encantando.

El vampiro había jugado con él, le había paralizado de alguna forma que Sam no había visto nunca y ahora le estaba dando de beber de su propia boca, algo que Sam se había prometido no ingerir.

Sam lo abrazó con fuerza, lamiendo los restos de sangre que todavía podía conseguir y cuando esta se terminó, empujó con fuerza a Spike que se echó a reír. "¡Me has engañado!" Sam se retorció, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y que no había marcha atrás para lo que estaba ocurriendo, cada vez estaba más cerca de convertirse en un vampiro por completo y el último paso era beber la sangre de un ser vivo.

"No es cierto, tan sólo te he acercado a tu destino." Los ojos de los dos hombres se juntaron. La mirada de Spike le atraía más que nunca. Desde que lo había conocido nunca había pensado en lo atractivo que le parecía ahora y en lo mucho que deseaba volver a besarle.

"Porque, ¿sabes que? Creo que yo, soy tu destino, mi joven aprendiz." Dijo finalmente mientras Sam se acercaba ahora a él y sujetándolo con fuerza, volvía a besarle.

- o -

"Sam, gracias a dios, vamos a ayudarte." Buffy dio un paso adelante hacia Sam, pero este se quedó donde estaba, mirando a los dos recién llegados. Su mirada fue pasando de Buffy a Xander alternativamente. "Vamos, tu hermano está bien y nos ha pedido que vengamos a buscarte."

"Espero que no creerás que soy uno de tus inocentes. No soy idiota, se que Dean está bien; se lo que le hizo esa maldita vampira, pero no esperes que vuelva corriendo al lado de su cama ahora que he descubierto lo que puedo hacer con las nuevas habilidades que tengo."

"Sam…"

"No, sigo siendo un cazador, sólo que ahora soy mucho más fuerte, más rápido, todo lo que un cazador humano no es y no quiero dejarlo. Dean sabrá cuidarse sólo, no me necesita para eso."

"No me obligues a llevarte a fuerza, pero puedo hacerlo si te niegas a venir." Buffy agarró con fuerza la estaca que llevaba en la mano. "Le prometí a tu hermano que no te mataría, pero no hablamos nada de patearte el culo o dejarte inconsciente."

"Primero tendrás que poder conmigo." Sam saltó hacia ella y le golpeó en el estómago tumbándola. Aquello le había dolido, tal y como había pensado, Sam estaba a punto de convertirse en un vampiro neófito, por lo que su fuerza estaba aumentando por momentos.

"¡Buffy!" Antes de que Xander pudiera reaccionar, Sam dio un nuevo salto hacia él y con un golpe secó lo lanzó contra una de las cajas. Estás cayeron sobre él sepultándolo.

"¿Qué me dices ahora cazadora? ¿Sigues empeñada en salvar la vida de mi cachorro?" Spike parecía triunfal mientras hablaba, mientras observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguro que tenía todas las de ganar aquella noche.


	6. Chapter 6

"No teníamos que habernos ido sin más, podías haber acabado con ellos en un momento, el uno es Spike, que por mucho que vaya de supervampiro por la vida no te hubiera tocado un pelo y el otro es un recién nacido o tal vez ni eso. No lo entiendo Buffy, de verdad que no lo entiendo." Xander no había parado de refunfuñar desde que la cazadora había decidido dejar el almacén sin más, pero ella todavía no había dicho nada al respecto. "Dime algo por lo menos, no me dejes hablar todo el rato solo."

"Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?" Buffy lo miró con dureza, con lo que consiguió que su amigo se callara de repente. "Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan borde. Es que no me gusta esta situación."

"Lo que pasa es que te preocupa como decirle a Dean que su hermano casi se ha convertido en vampiro. Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?" De nuevo, Buffy lo miró, pero esta vez se mostró mucho más dulce, incluso apenada al hacerlo. "No es un mal tío, un poco prepotente, quizás, pero sabe lo que hace."

"No es prepotente." Saltó su amiga sin más. "Está dolido por todo lo que le ha pasado en la vida, se lo que es eso y su forma de actuar es ocultarse tras esa fachada de tipo duro." Mientras hablaba Buffy tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, comprendía perfectamente todo aquello por lo que estaba pasando Dean.

No tenía ningún hermano que hubiera sido convertido en vampiro, pero también había perdido una madre, también tenía una hermana pequeña de la que cuidar y también pensaba que el destino del mundo caía sobre sus hombros.

"Pero tienes razón, no se como decirle lo de Sam. Decirle que no he podido salvarle, que lo ha perdido a manos de un maldito vampiro. Matará a Spike, si lo encuentra lo matará."

"No es que me vaya a oponer a eso." De nuevo la misma mirada en su amiga. "Vale, lo siento no he dicho nada. Pero tienes que reconocer que a veces, Spike se busca los problemas solo."

Buffy no contestó a eso y tampoco dijo nada en su camino de vuelta a casa, en su cabeza no hacían más que aparecer imágenes sobre lo que le podía decir a Dean y como y como de mal se lo tomaría él y no sería para menos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban delante de la puerta de su casa y Giles, que les había abierto, estaba delante de ellos. Había dicho algo que la cazadora no había llegado a escuchar, pero por su rostro, pudo adivinar lo que era.

"¿Le habéis encontrado?" Xander entró en la casa, tras cruzar una fría mirada con él y asentir en silencio, pero Buffy se quedó donde estaba, sintiendo que en el momento en el que entrara en la casa, Dean sabría que estaba allí y le preguntaría por su hermano. "¿Buffy?"

"Si, le hemos encontrado, pero era demasiado tarde." Buffy fue hasta el salón y dejó caer en el sofá. Un momento después apareció Willow con una taza de café humeante en las manos. "Spike lo tiene a su lado. Todavía no es un vampiro en el sentido estricto de la palabra, no ha matado a nadie, pero ha probado la sangre. Me da miedo pensar cuando dará el siguiente paso."

"No lo hará." Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia las escaleras. Ninguno se había dado cuenta del momento en el que Dean había aparecido allí.

Estaba pálido a causa de la enorme cantidad de sangre perdida; se movía lentamente, cada paso que daba, le costaba una eternidad y un gran esfuerzo y nunca dejaba de tener la mano apoyada en algún sitio para no perder el equilibrio. El cazador no estaba en su mejor momento.

"Dean, no esperaba que te enteraras así." Buffy se levantó de un salto y fue hasta él pero se detuvo a medio camino, avergonzada de haberle fallado, después de haberle prometido que le traería de vuelta a su hermano.

"No me gusta darle vueltas a las historias, ha sido mejor así." Mentía, siempre se le había dado bien, siempre y cuando no fuera delante de su hermano. Pero con el resto del mundo siempre le funcionaba perfectamente bien. "Pero no lo hará, Sam no matará a nadie, le conozco bien."

"Tu conoces al Sam humano, ese seguro que no lo hubiera hecho nunca, pero el Sam vampirizado…"

"Si le hubieras visto la cara y los ojos, daba miedo tenerlo tan cerca y pensar que podía saltar sobre nosotros." Xanders se dio cuenta que se había emocionado demasiado al contar su versión de la historia, pero en cuanto acabo, ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

"Si, conozco al Sam humano y también conozco al Sam que tiene sangre de demonio en su organismo, al que lleva los últimos años intentando demostrar al mundo y a algunos cazadores que intentan matarlo, que no es el anticristo ni nada parecido. Sam es un buen chico, mejo que yo y que casi todos vosotros, jamás matará a una persona."

Dean terminó de hablar al quedarse prácticamente sin respiración. No estaba del todo recuperado de la mordedura de aquella vampira y seguramente no estaría bien en los próximos días.

Se agarró con fuerza al final de la barandilla de la escalera hasta que notó que se encontraba mejor. Buffy no le había quitado el ojo de encima y de haber estado solos en la casa, hubiera ido hasta él y le hubiera dado un intenso abrazo, seguido de un tierno beso, pero había gente delante y no era el mejor momento para comenzar una relación.

Por eso se quedó donde estaba, viendo como el cazador se recuperaba y como el color volvía poco a poco a su rostro, que ahora marcaba más sus espléndidos ojos verdes. "Quieres mucho a tu hermano, es normal que pienses así, pero Sam está a un paso de convertirse y a estas alturas, si él no quiere volver a ser humano, nosotros no podemos hacer nada y lo sabes."

"Chicos creo que puedo decir algo al respecto." A Dean no le cabía bien la bruja, no porque Willow fuera una mala chica ni nada parecido, al fin y al cabo no había hecho más que ayudarle en todo aquello, pero el simple hecho de que fuera una bruja, no le ayudaba nada a que le cayera mejor. "En uno de los viejos libros que he leído…"

Willow mostró un antiguo manuscrito. "Creía que había perdido ese libro en la biblioteca y en realidad lo tenías tu." Cuando Giles levantaba la voz, sacaba todavía más su fuerte acento británico y una voz algo más estridente de lo que era normal en él y frente a la que ninguno de los chicos podía contener, al menos, la sonrisa.

"Como decía, en este libro hablan de los vampiros y de los protovampiros." Los compañeros y Dean se la quedaron mirando como si estuviera hablando en un idioma completamente diferente al suyo.

"Los protovampiros, son humanos que, en general, desean convertirse en vampiros, pero no lo hacen de una vez. Con un sortilegio, seguramente el mismo que esa bruja usó con tu hermano, se les daba el aspecto de vampiro, se les otorgaba unos sentidos muchos más sensibles y la misma forma física de un vampiro.

"Sin embargo, no se alimentaban de sangre si podían aguantarlo, aunque cuando se refiere a un vampiro, el hambre aprieta mucho y no les era fácil aguantarse. Los que no lo aguantaban, que eran la mayoría, comenzaban a cometer asesinatos para satisfacer su necesidad.

"Los pocos que, por fuerza de voluntad y o tal vez por otro sortilegio, conseguía evitar matar y alimentarse hasta la muerte de una sola persona, se quedaban como humanos vampirizados, tal y como está ahora tu hermano."

"Entonces estás diciendo que hay una posibilidad para mi hermano." Dean se separó de su apoyó y dio unos pasos tambaleándose ligeramente.

"Estoy hablando de posibles leyendas, no se lo que es real, pero si este libro está en lo cierto, también habla de un sortilegio que podría contrarrestar el que la bruja usó con tu hermano. No es seguro, pero es una posibilidad."

Aunque no fuera a reconocerlo, esa bruja menuda llamada Willow, comenzaba a caerle bien, tal vez los libros tuvieran razón y no todas las brujas fueran las horribles y despiadadas criaturas que él siempre había conocido.

"Bien, entonces habrá que traer a Sam hasta aquí para que puedas hacer el sortilegio con él." Dean comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, pero no se dio cuenta que eso, respirar a la rapidez en la que lo estaba haciendo, era justo lo que le estaba debilitando en ese momento. "¿Quién viene conmigo?"

"Tu no vas a ningún lado en tu estado." Buffy se puso delante del cazador justo antes de que este pudiera alcanzar la puerta de la calle. "Iré yo y terminaré lo que no he podido hacer. No voy a prometerte nada esta vez, pero haré lo que pueda por volver con él."

"Iré contigo." Buffy ya estaba abriendo el baúl con las armas y Dean fue detrás de ella, pero al llegar donde estaba la cazadora, notó que la habitación giraba demasiado rápido en su cabeza y tuvo que agarrarse al sofá para no perder completamente el equilibro.

"¡Dean!" Ella lo intentó sujetar, pero no hizo falta. "Vamos siéntate. ¿Ves por qué no puedes venir conmigo? Te pondrías en peligro a ti mismo y a Sam. Además está Spike, no es un mal tipo, aunque sea un vampiro, pero se ha encaprichado de tu hermano y cuando Spike quiere algo."

"¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué un vampiro se ha colgado por mi hermano? Es lo último que me faltaba por oir. Sammy, no podías haber encontrado a una chica respetable, que te tienes que liar con el primer vampiro que pillas. Y luego dices que no eres gay. No quiero quedarme a esperar."

"Puedes ayudarme con la traducción de estos textos y mi búsqueda en internet." Le dijo Willow con tono alegre y divertido. Pero Dean se volvió hacia la cazadora con mirada suplicante.

"Lo siento, creo que la propuesta de Willow es bastante aceptable para ti. Xander, esta vez quiero que te quedes aquí, iré sola, quiero evitar alertarles."

"Lo veo bien, pero ¿Cómo pretendes traerte a Sam hasta aquí? Porque arrastras me parece un poco sucio para él y agotador para ti. Aunque ponga en peligro mi vida otra vez, si voy contigo podré cargar con él si no quiere venir por las buenas."

Dean no dijo nada cuando los vio marchar otra vez, tan sólo esperaba que no le hicieran demasiado daño a su hermano, por mucho que estuviera más cerca de ser un vampiro que de un simple ser humano, seguía siendo Sammy y mientras tuviera una esperanza para recuperarlo no iba a perderla.


	7. Chapter 7

El agua de la ducha caía por su cuerpo, de una forma distinta a como la había sentido antes. No estaba seguro se trataba de ser casi un vampiro, pero aquella sensación era completamente distinta.

Podía sentir cada gota de agua recorriendo su piel, como el calor iba cambiando cada segundo y aún así, a pesar del ruido del agua, podía escuchar perfectamente los coches que comenzaban a salir a aquellas primeras horas de la mañana.

Sam se sentía como un hombre nuevo, aunque no tenía muy claro si la definición de hombre seguía siendo válida para él. Sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, podía ver más lejos, escuchar susurros y diferenciar una innumerable cantidad de olores.

Era alguien nuevo y eso le seguía dando miedo. Sam Winchester que siempre había luchado contra los vampiros, que su padre le había enseñado todas las formas de matarlos y que junto a su hermano, había matado más de lo que podía recordar; había terminado por convertirse en uno de ellos; tal vez no completamente, pero estaba demasiado cerca de llegar al camino sin retorno hacia el lado de la oscuridad.

Ahora que ya se sentía bien de nuevo, salió de la ducha, pero en vez de encontrar la toalla donde él la había dejado, la vio en manos del vampiro aquel que se había convertido en su nuevo compañero; Spike. Le sonreía de una forma extraña, que en circunstancias normales sería muy poco amistosa, pero que ahora le encantaba al joven cazador.

"¿Cuándo dejarás de llevar una vida de humano? No nos hace falta ducharnos, no sudamos, el pelo no se nos ensucia, es una pérdida de tiempo y para mi gusto asquerosa, a saber de donde viene esa agua."

Sam intentó robarle la toalla de la mano, pero Spike fue más rápido y alejó la mano, sin quitarle ojo de las gotas de agua que caían por su cuerpo.

"Te recuerdo que sigo siendo humano, diferente, más desarrollado pero humano al fin y al cabo." Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Spike rodeó su cintura con la toalla, apretando su propio cuerpo todo lo que pudo contra el de Sam.

"Entonces hazme caso, conviértete de una vez y olvida todas esas necesidades." Sam le hizo separarse de él, aunque al vampiro no le hizo ninguna gracia.

"¿Me lo está pidiendo el vampiro que me engañó para probar la sangre o el que conoce a la desgraciada que estuvo a punto de matar a mi hermano la otra noche?" Caminó unos metros hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y se detuvo allí, mirando a Spike que parecía haber acusado su hiriente comentario.

"Vale, puede que me haya pasado contigo, pero no estarías aquí, si no hubiera hecho las cosas así. ¿No te das cuenta todos los beneficios que te he dado siendo casi un vampiro? Imagina lo que podrías hacer si lo fueras completamente."

Sam se dio la vuelta hecho una furia. "No voy a matar a nadie, no soy un asesino y no quiero empezar a alimentarme de gente inocente. Así que no intentes usar ninguno de tus trucos otra vez conmigo; puede que siga siendo humano pero he aprendido un par de cosas de ti y a lo mejor te sorprenderías."

"Con que el cachorro se pone peleón." Spike no dijo nada más, ni siquiera Sam pudo ver sus veloces movimientos, de repente lo había perdido de vista y de repente lo tenía delante, golpeándole con fuerza hasta hacer chocar su espalda con la pared del baño.

"No intentes amenazarme, maldito crío. No sabes con quien te estás enfrentando y podrías salir muy mal parado." La maliciosa sonrisa de Sam lo dejó descolocado, no era esa precisamente la reacción que hubiera esperado del chico si realmente se hubiera asustado.

"Dime, oh gran maestro vampiro." Sam rodeó la cintura de Spike con una mano y atrajo su cuerpo hasta él sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. "¿Qué serías capaz de hacerme si me atreviera, no se a besarte sin tu consentimiento?" No esperó a la respuesta y sin más besó con furia al vampiro.

Lo odiaba por haberlo convertido en eso, por haberle dado la sed de sangre que recorría su cuerpo cada segundo del día, por imaginar que asesinaba a otra gente hasta dejarlos desangrados y por pensar que uno de esos inocentes era su propio hermano.

Pero aún así, esa necesidad de alimentarse, podía canalizarla por otro sitio; sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Spike estaba deseando que el chico se lanzara a por él. Tardó unos segundos en separar su boca de la del vampiro, tiempo más que suficiente para dominarlo por completo.

"Maldito crío." Volvió a repetir Spike, sólo que esta vez había cambiado el tono de su voz, de airado a sensual. Sujetó con una mano la toalla que rodeaba el cuerpo de Sam, pero el chico se la apartó, dándole un pequeño empujón y haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos.

Se separó de la pared y con movimientos lentos, pero dignos del mejor especialista, se deshizo de la toalla para disfrute del vampiro. "Enséñame con quien me estoy enfrentando si crees que te he desobedecido y hazme saber como puedo salir mal parado con tu castigo." Sam dio unos pasos hacia él, mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo, ante el que Spike no podría resistirse por mucho que lo intentara.

Se volvió a lanzar hacia él, lo sujetó con fuerza, aún siendo mucho más pequeño que Sam no tuvo problemas para llevarlo hasta la mampara de la ducha y meterlo dentro. El vampiro fue detrás, abrió el grifo del agua y dejó que cayera sobre los dos mientras comenzó a besarle, casi violentamente.

Si no fuera porque Sam ya tenía cierta resistencia superior a la del común de los mortales al segundo beso, a la segunda "caricia", ya se habría quejado, pero por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, aquello gustaba y sabía perfectamente como iba a terminar el día.

"Nada de mordiscos, no te voy a permitir ninguno de tus trucos para convertirme." Dijo Sam intentando alejar de su mente, por un momento las manos que se deslizaban rápidamente por su pecho.

"No necesito más trucos ahora que tengo aquí. Eres mío mocoso." Le susurró al oído. Sam gimió para regocijo de Spike, entonces el vampiro supo que era cierto, el chico era suyo, esa noche y para siempre y en cuanto pudiera terminaría lo que había empezado y lo convertiría de una vez por todas, su compañero para toda la eternidad renacería en poco tiempo.

- o -

Antes de que volviera a caer la noche Buffy y Xander, volvieron a salir de caza. Hasta el último momento, Dean había intentado convencer a la joven cazadora de ir con ellos, pero ella había conseguido resistirse.

"¿Y si te pasa algo por ayudarme con mi hermano? ¿Crees que podría perdonarme eso?" La sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, aunque si hubiera querido Buffy se hubiera soltado sin problemas.

"Yo no me preocuparía por ella, es la mejor en lo que hace, no hay vampiro que salga con vida de una pelea con Buffy." Tanto Dean como Buffy, se quedaron mirando a Xander. "Te espero fuera. Will, cuida de nuestro nuevo amigo y nada de darle de comer después de las doce."

Xarder salió de la casa y Willow se perdió en la cocina donde ya estaba Giles preparando una nueva cafetera; desde que había dejado Inglaterra, había perdido la costumbre de tomar te y se había pasado al café.

"Vamos, por favor, conozco a mi hermano mejor que él mismo. Se como piensa y de lo que es capaz."

"¿Incluso cuando casi es un vampiro?" Buffy acarició la mano del cazador y sonrió cariñosamente. Había pasado tantas veces por una situación similar, si le contara las veces que había pensado que Angel era una buena persona, pese a lo que todos le habían dicho. Decidió no hacerlo, sabía que eso destrozaría a Dean.

"Precisamente, tu lo has dicho, casi es un vampiro, pero Sam sigue siendo mi hermano, no ha matado a nadie, todavía piensa como Sam Winchester y no como el Conde Drácula."

Buffy se echó a reír, Dean era un chico muy convincente, sentía que su mirada color esmeralda podría hipnotizarla para conseguir lo que se propusiera, pero se contuvo, no iba a arriesgar la vida de un cazador como ella y menos cuando estaba tan emocionalmente involucrado.

Se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y le besó con ternura en la mejilla. Dean se quedó parado y ella a escasos centímetros de su boca, hizo exactamente lo mismo. "Espero que no te estés despidiendo de mi." Le dijo él y sin que ella se percatara rodeó ligeramente su diminuta cintura. "No me gustan los besos de te veré en cielo o sigue luchando por mi."

"No voy a dejarme ganar, se como lucha Spike y no voy a enfrentarme a él. Voy a traer a tu hermano de vuelta y con la ayuda de Willow lo devolveremos a la normalidad. Mientras tanto descansa, te hace falta, estás muy pálido, no querrás que tu hermano te vea así."

"No querría que tu me vieras así, vas a pensar que soy un tipo débil que necesita que la chica superheroína le defienda del malvado vampiro."

"¿Es que hay algo de malo en ello?"

"En realidad si, que dentro de pocos segundos te vas a ir por esa puerta y como si fuera la princesa del cuento voy a tener que quedarme aquí sin saber si estás viva, sin saber si has matado al dragón llamado Spike y si has librado a mi hermano del terrible maleficio."

Buffy se rió a carcajadas y miró el reloj. En algo Dean tenía razón, era el momento de marcharse. Se separó de Dean, pero como se tratara de una película de los cincuenta, la cogió de la muñeca tiró de ella con fuerza y la besó. Después de tantas veces sin haberlo podido hacer, ya no podía resistirlo.

Casi la levantó del suelo y ella se dejó llevar, la gran cazadora de Sunnydale se dejó acariciar y saboreó los labios de Dean con avidez, sin querer pensar que le diría Dean unas horas más tarde si resultaba que no había podido salvar a su hermano, si Sam se había convertido al final en un vampiro y si había tenido que matarlo.

No quiso pensar en nada de eso, aquel intenso beso le hizo olvidar todo por unos pocos segundos que parecieron horas. Por si separaron justo en el momento en el que Xander entraba por la puerta.

"Es la hora, quedan dos horas para el amanecer. Si queremos cogerlos preparándose para dormir, es ahora o nunca." Buffy no apartó la mirada de Dean mientras hablaba su amigo y por un momento Xander creyó que no le había escuchado.

"Tienes razón vámonos. Dean, no te preocupes el dragón no se interpondrá con Sam." Dean sonrió en respuesta pero no dijo nada, le encantó ver la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de Xander y como comenzaba a interrogar a su amiga sobre lo que acababa de decir.

- o -

"Espero que sepas lo que haces." Giles salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café muy caliente y le dio una a Dean.

"¿Perdón?"

"Os he visto y conozco muy bien a Buffy, mejor de lo que se conoce a si misma. Le han hecho daño muchas veces en lo que se refiere al amor y está buscando desesperadamente alguien que le demuestre que no está todo perdido."

"Gracias por no presionarme." Dean bebió un largo trago de café.

"No se trata de presionarte hijo. Sólo quiero saber que la tratarás como se merece, que no le romperás el corazón o que no desaparecerás como si nada de la noche a la mañana, no creo que pudiera soportar otro desengaño amoroso."

"Por si nunca te he contado la historia de mi vida, no soy el más indicado para hablar de amor, pero he perdido a demasiada gente importante en mi vida, estoy muy cerca de perder al último miembro de mi familia, además de mi, como para hacer daño a alguien tan especial como Buffy."

"¿Entonces la quieres?"

"No creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar de eso."

"Al menos piensa en ello, tal vez hayas ido demasiado rápido sin pensar en los sentimientos de ella. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, Buffy es para mi como una hija, y la quiero."

"Si te refieres a eso, entonces si que la quiero, porque quiero a mi hermano y lo quiero de vuelta y quiero a Buffy también de vuelta, no soportaría que le ocurriera nada malo por mi culpa."

Giles no contestó nada más. Miró al chico, parecía realmente agotado, tal y como le había dicho Buffy necesitaba descansar, por mucho que quisiera saber cuales eran sus intenciones con ella.

"Está bien, supongo que ya has tenido bastante por hoy. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un rato? Cuando Buffy regrese te avisaré." Haciéndole caso, Dean se levantó trabajosamente del sofá y fue hasta las escaleras, pero antes de subir se dio la vuelta hacia Giles.

"¿Crees que podrías adoptar un par de _hijos_ más si mi hermano y yo decidiéramos quedarnos unos días por aquí?" Giles asintió complacido.

Por fin se daba cuenta que el joven cazador era un buen chico, seguramente no había tenido la vida más fácil y eso le había hecho encerrarse en si mismo para evitar que le partieran el corazón.

Ahora se daba cuenta que podía ayudarles, a él y a Sam si conseguían devolverle a la normalidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿que importarían dos niños más en su gran familia?


	8. Chapter 8

"¿Entonces que, cual es el plan?" Buffy no había dicho nada en todo el camino que llevaba con Xander hasta los muelles. Tenía la mente puesta en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Dean antes de marcharse.

Tenía que llevar a Sam sano y salvo, sin hacerle daño. Pero no sería fácil, no si el chico se sentía bien siendo casi un vampiro. Aquello iba a ser duro. "Buffy, siento mucho decirte que mis dotes mentales no llegan a leer la mente, así como no me digas lo que estás pensando.

"Lo siento ¿Qué decías?"

"¿Cuál es el plan que tienes para llevarnos al chico? La última vez que lo vimos no parecía fácil de transportar contra su voluntad."

"Nos enfrentamos a Spike, lo dejamos fuera de juego y luego nos encargamos de Sam, no tiene porque ser muy difícil." Xander lo miró con expresión de sorpresa. Ni siquiera ella se había creído sus palabras, porque su plan era mucho más arriesgado, simplemente había decidido improvisar por el camino.

"Vale, no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacerlo, me parece bien." Los dos amigos siguieron caminando. Tenían delante el almacén que buscaban, incluso Buffy creía que podía sentir la presencia de los dos vampiros.

Le hizo un gesto a Xander para que se separaran, si querían conseguir algo, tendrían que sorprenderlos de alguna manera. Buffy tomó la puerta principal y vio como su amigo desaparecía por la esquina del edificio.

Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro, dio unos pasos adelante y se encontró con unas cuantas cajas, se preocupó mucho de no hacer ruido y no avistar a Spike y Sam de su presencia. Delante de ella, apareció una puerta y dentro escuchó dos voces, una la reconoció perfectamente como la de Spike, la otra, supuso que sería la de Sam.

"No lo entiendo, no se como puedes seguir queriendo ser humano con lo divertida que es esta vida." Dijo el vampiro.

"Claro, encerrados durante el día, protegiéndonos del sol y evitando las estacas. Si, muy divertido." Un momento después escuchó la risa del chico y Buffy prefirió no hacerse una idea de lo que podían estar haciendo.

"Vale, nada de meterte prisa, pero que sepas que no soy una persona paciente."

"Dejémoslo en que no eres una persona." De nuevo el chico rió. Aquello para la cazadora, estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Sólo pensar que Sam se acordara después de todo lo que había hecho con el vampiro, le revolvía el estómago. "¿Qué hacemos esta noche? Estoy cansado de estar aquí encerrado."

"Ahora recuerdo porque me gustan los chicos jóvenes, tan llenos de vida." Al escuchar el largo silencio que siguió a esa frase, Buffy se imagino que estarían besándose o algo peor.

"_Dean…"_ Pensó ella al recordar de nuevo las palabras del otro cazador. Ahora estaba segura que Sam no volvería a ser el mismo, no a menos que olvidara esos últimos días y al vampiro con el que tenía su _espeluznante_ relación.

- o -

Spike lo había acorralado contra la pared, aunque fuera más pequeño que él, como vampiro era mucho más fuerte y si lo deseaba podía mantenerlo allí el tiempo que quisiera. Sam jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre y mucho menos por un ser sobrenatural; pero con Spike era diferente.

No estaba seguro si se trataba de algún tipo de hechizo que el vampiro le hubiera soltado o si realmente tenía esos sentimientos, pero no podía estar más enganchado a Spike, adoraba esa boca sobre la suya y las manos que le tocaban continuamente. Decir que eso le convertía en gay, era algo muy distinto.

Un ruido llamó la atención de los dos. Se quedaron mirando pero tan sólo Spike sabía lo que eso significaba. "La cazadora está aquí, posiblemente no está sola y viene a por ti, no suele dar su brazo a torcer." Le dijo al oído para que nadie más que estuviera cerca, pudiera escucharle. "Vete por la puerta de atrás."

"No voy a dejarte sin luchar." Spike sonrió, el chico tenía alma de luchador, de héroe, seguramente por eso era uno de los tipos buenos cuando era un chico normal y corriente. "Podemos con ellos, somos dos."

"No quiero matar a Buffy." Sam lo miró contrariado, debía de haberse perdido mucha historia entre el vampiro y la cazadora como para que ahora él dijera eso. "Es una larga historia, pero no la quiero matar. Sólo quiero darte tiempo."

"Muy bien, pero quiero saber que estás bien." Spike le besó con fuerza.

"Lo sabrás, mi cachorro, te encontraré. Distingo bien tu aroma, no me será difícil dar contigo cuando quiera." Sam se lo quedó mirando un largo momento, temía no volver a verle.

Si realmente iba a quedarse con esas habilidades, Spike era quien mejor podía explicarme como potenciarlas, además de mostrarle todo lo que podía darle si se quedaba con él. Definitivamente no quería perderlo.

- o -

Buffy le dio una patada a la puerta y entró en la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces. Sentado en un cómodo sillón se encontró con Spike que la miraba sonriente. "Ya te echaba de menos, pensaba que me habías sustituido por otro."

"Donde está Sam, se que estaba aquí hace un momento." Spike hizo un gesto con la mano. Odiaba a ese vampiro por ser tan retórico y teatrero, si no fuera por lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo de los años, ya habría acabado con él.

"Ya sabes como son los jóvenes, entran y salen sin decir nada y cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya no están en casa. La verdad es que ya no hay respeto por las buenas maneras."

Buffy cogió al vampiro de la solapa de la camisa y lo agarró con fuerza. "Voy a devolverlo a la normalidad y una vez que lo haya hecho me encargaré de que nunca lo vuelvas a ver."

El grito de Xander a lo lejos hizo dejara de estar pendiente del vampiro y salió corriendo. Por mucho que Sam hubiera estado allí, no iba a sacar nada más en claro de Spike.

Hizo el recorrido hacia la puerta trasera del almacén y pegado a la puerta, sentado en el suelo, se encontró a su amigo. "El muy… se ha abalanzado sobre mi y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me ha derribado. No se ha molestado ni en dejarme inconsciente. ¿Por qué todos los vampiros creen que soy tan débil que no represento una amenaza para ellos?"

"Alégrate que no lo haya hecho, al menos ahora estás vivo." Le ayudó a ponerse en pie, sin apartar la vista de su expresión dolorida. Su orgullo había sido realmente herido por Sam.

"Estoy vivo, pero no les doy miedo como tu. Todos los vampiros quieren matarte, seguro que a Dean le pasa lo mismo, todos los vampiros del país lo deben de querer muerto."

"Oh, Dios mío Dean." Buffy echó a correr.

Si al principio había tenido haber perdido la pista de Sam, ahora se daba cuenta que sólo habría un sitio posible para que el chico hubiera ido y eso ponía a Dean en peligro. Xander la siguió de lejos, aunque en pocos minutos lo había dejado atrás. No le importaba, tenía que llegar cuanto antes, no podía perder ni un segundo, cada momento podía significar la muerte del cazador.

- o -

Dean no se había imaginado nunca que una mordedura de vampiro, pudiera costar tanto en sanar. Nunca le había mordido ninguno y esperaba que eso no volviera a ocurrir, pues cuando se había ido a dormir estaba agotado, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y las extremidades le pesaban demasiado.

Se había quedado dormido en seguida y un momento más tarde, había empezado a soñar; con su hermano, con Sam convertido en un vampiro, él matándolo. Al llegar a ese punto se despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor.

Había dudado muchas veces si ese momento llegaría alguna vez, por culpa de un demonio, Dean siempre había tenido el miedo en su cuerpo de tener que acabar con él para que no fuera una amenaza.

Jamás podría hacerlo, jamás podría matar a su hermano, por mucho que el bien de la humanidad estuviera en juego. Se trataba de Sammy, había cuidado de él durante toda su vida y matarlo sería como acabar con la última esperanza que le quedaba a él. Después de su muerte no podía haber nada.

Entones lo vio, su hermano estaba delante de él, mirándolo en silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche. "Sam, ¿Gracias a dio que has entrado en razón? Vamos Willow podrá ayudarte a volver a ser normal." Intentó coger a su hermano del brazo, pero Sam se apartó antes. "¿Sam?"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera volver a ser normal? Esto es genial, podemos hacer lo que queramos con estos nuevos sentidos, los demonios dejarán de ser un problema para nosotros."

"Quieres quedarte en ese estado entonces." Dijo Dean apesadumbrado.

"Había pensado dar el siguiente paso, Spike casi me ha convencido de lo bueno que es ser un vampiro completo." Dean estaba aterrado, ese no podía ser su hermano, Sam jamás hablaría en serio de ese tema.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por eso he venido, para despedirme." Dean dio un paso hacia él. Ahora si que no había nada más, estaba a punto de quedarse completamente sólo; pero no había ningún motivo para eso, no tenía sentido seguir adelante si no tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo.

"Entonces hazlo conmigo. Aliméntate de mi si es lo que quieres, no deseo ponerme en tu camino." Dean le mostró el brazo. Sam lo quedó mirando estupefacto.

"¿Dean que haces? No voy a matarte, no podría."

"Pues yo no quiero tener que cazarte una vez te hayas convertido, porque lo haré, juro por mamá que lo haré y haré que descanses en paz. Ese Spike no se quedará con tu alma por mucho tiempo." Dean dio un paso más hacia él. "Así que Sammy, o me matas tu o lo haré yo contigo y te aseguro que no duraré."

Sam si que dudó un momento. no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, convertirse en vampiro tan sólo era una posibilidad, pero le tentaba mucho; siempre creyendo que los vampiros no podían controlar su sed, pero si eso significaba tener que matar a su hermano…

"No lo haré, no contigo."

"Prefieres que sea un inocente al que no conoces y que no te de pena matar. Muy adorable por tu parte hermanito pero no me convence." Se acercó a la cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada el cuchillo que siempre guardaba allí, por si acaso ocurría algo.

Volvió a mostrarle el brazo a Sam y se hizo un corte suficientemente profundo como para que comenzara a sangrar. Sam miró la herida, cada gota derramada era un segundo menos que podía contenerse.

"Dean no me hagas esto."

"Tu ya me lo has hecho a mi. No voy a ver como te destruyes, como se acaba nuestra familia por tu estupidez. Así que ahórrame el sufrimiento y déjame ser tu primer plato."

Sam dio un paso hacia él y cogió con fuerza su brazo, que no había parado de sangrar. No se imaginaba tener que tomar esa decisión, pero la mirada fría de Dean lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Entonces ya no pudo más, deseaba probar la sangre, lo había sentido desde el primer momento y ahora el ansia era demasiado grande. Se lanzó contra Dean e hincó los dientes en sus brazo.

El cazador gimió por el dolor, pero se contuvo de gritar. Sam lo sostenía con fuerza, ahora que había comenzado a alimentarse de él, no iba soltarlo, le quería demasiado y estaba demasiado hambriento como para hacerlo.

Pero para Dean todo estaba bien. Aquello terminaría pronto y no tendría que ver la destrucción de su hermano. Al fin y al cabo Buffy era buena en su trabajo y terminaría con su hermano antes de que hiciera daño a nadie más.

"Lo tengo ¡Dean ya se como devolver la normalidad a tu hermano! Pero primero tenemos que encontrar a la bruja." Willow entró de golpe en el dormitorio, se quedó paralizada ante la escena, para un momento después gritar.


	9. Chapter 9

Willow se había enfrentado junto a Buffy y los demás a vampiros muchas veces, habían estado a punto de morir otras muchas y siempre habían conseguido salir con vida. Pero esta vez era diferente, no se trataba de un nuevo vampiro que hubiera aparecido en la cuidad, no era alguien de quien se podían deshacer como si nada y olvidarse al día siguiente.

Delante de sus ojos tenía al nuevo a cazador, a Dean atacado por su propio hermano. Por un segundo no supo que hacer, tenía magia podía acabar con Sam y salvar la vida del nuevo novio de Buffy.

Sin embargo, algo le impidió hacerlo algo la mantuvo paralizada viendo como el joven cazador iba perdiendo las fuerzas y dejándose caer sobre su hermano. Si, era eso, se trataba de su hermano y no podía matarlo. La joven bruja se podía hacer un idea de lo que sentiría en Dean cuando le dijera que había matado a su hermano para salvarle la vida.

Lo había visto agotado, a punto desfallecer, haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Sam y salvarle, no podía ser ella quien le quitara la persona más importante de su vida, no se iba a convertir en uno de esos monstruos que habían intentado matar tantas veces a sus amigos, a su familia.

Pero tenía que hacer algo si no quería que Sam matara definitivamente a Dean y se convirtiera para siempre en un vampiro, porque en ese caso, tendrían que matarlo de todas formas. Buffy y los demás le habían dicho muchas veces que no usara sus poderes, que no era bueno desarrollar sus poderes de bruja. Ya le habían traído muchos problemas en el pasado y era hora de dejarlos atrás.

Durante mucho tiempo lo había conseguido, había sido una chica normal que peleaba al lado de su amiga la cazadora de vampiros, pero una fuerza en su interior, algo que no sabía definir exactamente le estaba gritando, le imploraba que le dejara salir, que le dejara actuar para salvar a Dean antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"_Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo controlar mis poderes, he aprendido mucho estos meses, puedo controlarlos y salvar a Dean, no tiene porque pasar nada malo."_

Respiró profundamente, estaba en baja forma en lo que se refería a usar la magia, pero sentía que se trataba como nadar o ir en bicicleta, estaba convencida que no lo había olvidado. Cerró los ojos y se concentró y como si de una voz del inframundo se tratara, hizo que Sam se fijara en ella.

"Suelta al cazador." Sam levantó la cabeza, la sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios que no había separado todavía el brazo de su hermano. "He dicho que sueltes al cazador." Sam no respondió, al fin y al cabo sólo se trataba de una niña humana que jugaba a ser bruja.

Willow levantó la mano y la dejó un momento en el aire. Sonrió al ver el desconcierto en la expresión de Sam y luego aprovechando aquel paréntesis, puso toda su energía en el golpe, lanzando a Sam contra la pared.

Dean cayó a suelo y se quedó allí, quieto, inmóvil, inconsciente a primera vista. Sam se levantó con rapidez, aquella niña estúpida había comenzado a molestarle justo cuando iba a convertirse en algo mucho más fuerte que un ser humano.

"¿Vas a matar a tu propio hermano?" Dijo Willow con una voz totalmente normal, agotada por el esfuerzo utilizado.

Temía lo que pudiera hacer Sam, al fin y al cabo los ojos llenos de furia y con ganas de continuar alimentándose no le daban mucha confianza, pero tenía que intentarlo, por Dean, por Sam y sobretodo por Buffy. Su amiga ya había sufrido bastante perdiendo gente durante su vida, como para que volviera a ocurrir con Dean.

Los restos de magia todavía se movían por su cuerpo y todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes para amenazar a Sam. "No te acerques a él o te mato aquí mismo. Dime Sam, ¿Vas a permitir que tu hermano se desangre delante de tus ojos, vas a marcharte para alimentarte de otra persona o vas a ayudarme a curar a tu hermano antes que sea demasiado tarde para él?"

Su farol había surtido efecto, Sam estaba dudando, el chico, todavía suficientemente humano para tener sentimientos y conciencia se quedó parado, su mirada corría entre Dean y Willow, lo cual le daría tiempo a la chica para pensar algo, pero estaba poniendo la vida de Dean en peligro a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Se acaba el tiempo Sam, tu decides si tu hermano vive o muere."

"Willow ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasa aquí?" Tanto Willow como Sam se volvieron hacia la puerta. La chica estaba tan concentrada en permanecer firme frente a Sam que no se había percatado de la llegada de Giles.

Desde el suelo, Dean se agitó, dolorido, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, que el cuerpo dejaba de hacerle caso y que por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía abrir loso ojos para saber lo que ocurría. Escuchaba a Willow y sabía que su hermano estaba allí.

Quería decirle algo a Sam pedirle ayuda, rogarle que volviera a ser el mismo chico universitario al que había ido a buscar apara encontrar a su padre, quería recuperar a su pequeño Sammy, pero para eso tenía que sobrevivir él.

"Tu hermano se muere Sam, pero tu puedes evitarlo. Dime lo que tengo que hacer, dime que sigues siendo tu y le salvaremos."

"Willow, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes dejarlo allí. Morirá." Giles no comprendía nada, pero la chica parecía demasiado segura de si misma, parecía tenerlo todo controlado dentro de aquella locura.

"Dean…" Dijo por fin Sam. Sus ojos cambiaron, durante un momento volvieron a ser del color pardo normal que tenían y entonces Willow supo que era su momento para hacer algo."

"Lo siento Sam, pero es la única forma." El chico se volvió hacia ella y de nuevo la vio levantar la mano, la escuchó pronunciar extrañas palabras en un idioma que no le era nada familiar, pero él no hizo nada, volvió a centrar la mirada en el cuerpo yaciente de su hermano, en pensar que realmente podía haberlo matado, en que era el último de los Winchester, en que jamás se perdonaría por lo que acababa de hacer.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una fuerza invisible y más poderosa que la anterior, volvió a lanzarle contra la pared y lo dejó allí clavado. Se parecía al mismo método que usaban los demonios para controlar a sus víctimas.

"Willow pequeña para, deja de usar la magia. ¿Sabes que ese conjuro es magia negra? Puedes matarlo si no controlas como es debido tu fuerza." Giles se acercó a la chica e intentó poner las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, pero como si estuviera tocando fuego, tuvo que apartarlas, sintió que un halo invisible estaba alrededor de ella y no permitía que nada se acercara a la chica. "Willow dijiste que no volverías a usar la magia."

"Dije que no volvería a hacer daño con la magia." Volvió a decir la joven bruja con el mismo tono penetrante y aterrador de un momento antes. "Estoy salvado la vida del cazador y se que su hermano no morirá, es fuerte."

Sin embargo, Sam gritó con fuerza, la presión sobre su cuerpo era tremenda, por mucho que las habilidades que la sangre de Spike le había proporcionado, alejaban de él dolor, aquello era superior a cualquier cosa.

"Willow para." Repitió Giles.

"Por favor… ayudadme." Dijo Sam en un tono de voz tan bajo que estuvo a punto de pasar desapercibido para ellos.

Willow bajó por fin la mano y con ella, Sam cayó al suelo, donde quedó sentado, con la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, tanto, que no podían ver su rostro. Estaba dolorido y algo aterrado, sintiendo aquella pequeña bruja podría matarlo cuando quisiera.

"Sam… no." El pequeño de los hermano, abrió los ojos con dificultad, necesitaba descansar, recuperarse de lo que fuera Willow le había hecho, pero al darse cuenta, Dean lo estaba mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro pálido como si fuera un muerto viviente y un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Giles se acercó a él y cogiendo un pañuelo apretó con fuerza la herida de la muñeca del cazador que no había dejado de sangrar lentamente. "Willow, vamos, Dean necesita nuestra ayuda. Ahora mismo Sam no puede hacernos nada." No estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, pero al fin y al cabo estaban solos en eso y no podían encargarse de los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, dios." Le escuchó decir a la chica. Al observarla, la mirada oscura que había tenido un momento antes había desaparecido, esa imagen de bruja poderosa ya no estaba allí y había vuelto la chica dulce y delicada que tan bien conocía. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Eso da igual ahora, tenemos que parar la hemorragia si queremos salvarle la vida."

"Dean… no puede morir… no por mi culpa." Los dos se volvieron hacia Sam que seguía tenido en el suelo, mirando la escena que ocurría delante de él con miedo en la mirada, el mismo que era lógico tener por poder perder un hermano. "Tenéis que ayudarle… yo aguantaré… puedo controlarme… lo conseguiré." No estaban seguros si hablaba con ellos o era una forma de convencerse de sus palabras, pero sobre todo para Giles era suficiente. "Salvad a mi hermano." Dijo antes de caer al suelo. Tal y como había dicho había conseguido controlarse, aunque se había agotado al hacerlo.

"Muy bien, parece que ha dejado de sangrar. Lo que más preocupa ahora es la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido y que pueda infectarse." El hombre puso la mano en la frente del mayor de los Winchester y este abrió los ojos en ese momento.

"Sam…" Intentó incorporarse, pues ya no había a su hermano cerca de él. "¿Sam?... ¿Dónde estás?" Se removió cuando Giles y Willow intentaron evitar que se levantara, pero tan sólo moverse unos instantes pues su debilidad era demasiado grande, la cantidad de sangre perdida era importante y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era descansar.

"Chicos hemos vuelto." Se escuchó decir a Xander desde el pido de abajo, mientras arriba, Giles conseguía dejar en la cama a Dean y Willow ataba con fuerza las manos de Sam a su espalda por si despertaba antes de tiempo. "¿Giles, Will?"

"Quédate con ellos, pero nada de magia." Dijo Giles antes de salir del cuarto.

Cuando lo hizo la cazadora y Xander ya habían subido las escaleras. "Dios mío Giles, ¿esa sangre es tuya? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo Buffy alarmada. No era la primera vez que un demonio o un vampiro los cogía de sorpresa, pero aquella cantidad de sangre sobre su camisa era bastante considerable. "¿Os han acatado?"

"Más o menos pero no es fácil de explicar, ¿Por qué no bajamos y te lo cuento todo?"

"¿Giles que pasa, quien ha salido herido?" Sin esperar respuesta, la cazadora abrió la puerta y por un momento se quedó horrorizada por lo que vio.

En el suelo había un charco de sangre, alguno de los muebles, esparcidos por el suelo, Sam en una esquina mientras Willow terminaba de atarlo, parecía inconsciente y Dean en la cama, completamente pálido, quieto, que más parecía alguien que acabara de morir que un experto cazador.

"Dean, no." Giles intentó detenerla, contarlo lo que había pasado, pero ella ya había entrado en la habitación, ya estaba sentada en la cama de Dean y le estaba acariciando la mejilla. "Sacad a su hermano de aquí." Dijo con un tono duro. "Yo me quedaré con él."

"_No te atrevas a dejarme, no puedes morirte, tu también no, deja que os salve a alguno, que valga la pena la lucha que estoy llevando. Necesito que seas la luz al fondo del túnel en el que vivo, Dean, tienes que vivir por mi."_


	10. Chapter 10

Los ruidos del sótano llegaban a toda la casa y no permitían que nadie estuviera tranquilo. Buffy temía que Dean pudiera escucharlos y que descubriera la verdad sobre su hermano. Al despertar el día anterior, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos más de dos minutos y cada dos por tres volvía a quedar inconsciente.

El cazador estaba demasiado débil como para decirle que su hermano, el que casi se había convertido en vampiro y costa de matarlo a él; estaba ahora encerrado en el sótano, gracias los sortilegios de Buffy y los demás.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" Fue lo primero que dijo Dean en cuanto fue capaz de decir algo coherente. Buffy lo miró, sentada a su lado en la cama, tal y como había estado haciendo durante las últimas y por mucho que Giles le hubiera aconsejado que dijera la verdad, no pudo romperle al corazón al joven cazador.

"Se ha ido, pero daremos con él e impediremos que mate a nadie, no dejare que se convierta en un vampiro para siempre, te lo prometo." Dean puso su mano temblorosa sobre la de la cazadora y sonrió con tristeza; pero ella no pudo aguatar esa mirada por más tiempo, por estar sustentada en una mentira.

"Gracias."

"Salvarte la vida era lo mínimo que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo esto es culpa de Spike."

"me refería a Sam. Estás haciendo por él lo que yo no puedo, si no fuera por ti…" Buffy puso un dedo sobre los labios del cazador y no le dejó terminar la frase. Se acercó a él y le besó. Ya se sentía bastante mal por tener a Sam encerrado y no estar segura como ayudarle, como para que encima, Dean le dijera aquello.

Aunque estaba débil, Dean rodeó el cuerpo de la cazadora con sus brazos y consiguió que se tumbara a su lado en la cama. Ella se acurrucó a su lado, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada parecido por un hombre, porque entre vampiros y criaturas similares, su vida amorosa era un completo desastre en los últimos meses.

Habían roto su corazón demasiadas veces como para volver a emocionarse por lo que podía ser una relación sentimental, pero con Dean era diferente, especial y sincero, sin mentiras sobre el trabajo al que se dedicaba, sin tener que protegerle como a su amigo Xander; por que él sabía como defenderse; sin pensar que su novio no comprendería lo que hacía.

Dean era perfecto para ella aunque no hubiera dicho nada todavía, aunque su relación se basara en silencios, en miradas y besos, había un lazo muy fuerte que estaba comenzando a unirles, algo que impedía que pasaran mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro y que le presionaba en corazón a ella por no decirle la verdad sobre Sam.

Pero consiguió hacerlo. Dean se quedó dormido junto a ella, rodeándola y abrazándola como si se tratara de su osito de peluche particular, tan menuda entre sus brazos. Ella le acarició el rostro y le besó de nuevo, aunque él ya no se había enterado.

Buffy no se durmió, tan sólo lo contemplo, respirando lentamente, recuperándose de las heridas producidas por su propio hermano, las que él se había dejado hacer para no permitir que le ocurriera nada malo a Sam, porque era su hermano pequeño porque era su particular Dawn.

"Deberías decírselo. ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir cuando se entere que su hermano ha estado sufriendo, pasando el mono ahí abajo y él ha estado aquí arriba recuperándose?" Giles se cruzó de brazos, sabía que Buffy se estaba equivocando en su forma de hacer esto, pero no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón. "Los he visto, Dean adora a su hermano y haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso sacrificarse."

"¿Crees que no lo se?" Buffy miró con dureza al bibliotecario, sorprendida de que le estuviera diciendo eso. Parecía tratarse de un extraño que no la hubiera visto sacrificarse a ella misma por Dawn cuando había sido necesario. "Conozco esa sensación y por eso no se lo he dicho todavía. Está muy débil y saber que Sam ha estado a punto de matarlo y que por su culpa ha podido convertirse en un vampiro, no le sentaría nada bien en su estado."

"Buffy, ¿Dónde vas?" Dijo su viejo amigo cuando la vio caminar hacia la cocina, pues sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a hacer. "Buffy espera." La siguió hasta el sótano, donde la cazadora fue sin detenerse, decidida a hablar con Sam, porque estaba segura que todavía quedaba algo de humanidad en su interior.

"¡Sacadme de aquí! ¿Spike donde estás? Dijiste que vendrías a por mi, que me buscarías y que no me dejarías solo." Bajar hacia el sótano escuchando ese llanto lastimero de un vampiro que ni siquiera había nacido, era lo más parecido a entrar en los confines del infierno. "¡Dejadme salir no podéis mantenerme encerrado aquí! ¿Y si mi hermano se entera de esto?"

"Si realmente apreciaras a Dean, jamás le contarías nada de esto." Sam dejó de protestar y se quedó mirando a la cazadora que apareció delante de él. No llevaba ningún arma, al menos de forma aparente.

Por más que la miraba, Sam no se podía creer que aquella chica que aparentaba tan poca cosa, fuera realmente una cazadora, como lo eran él y su hermano. Pero algo en los ojos de Buffy Summers, algo que no podía explicar con palabras, le hacía temerla. No sabía si era su seguridad, su mirada fría y distante o la valentía que tenía estar allí, delante de él, completamente desarmada.

"Dean te matará por esto."

"No lo hará, en realidad no está en condiciones de hacer nada, estuviste a punto de matarlo y tardará días en recuperarse, tiempo más que suficiente para hacer contigo lo que quiera." Buffy sonrió con maldad y aunque Sam simuló que no le importaba, aquella mirada no le gustaba nada.

"Entonces lo perderás. Soy lo más importante en la vida de Dean, lleva cuidando de mi desde que nací cuando nuestra madre murió, me convertí en su prioridad número uno. No me va a cambiar por ti."

"Siempre y cuando seas humano. ¿Crees acaso que Dean podría seguir mirándote si terminas tus días como un chupasangre, matando gente inocente todos los días? ¿Qué crees que elegirá tu hermano, el resto de la humanidad o tu?"

Viendo aquel duelo desde fuera, Giles veía a dos personas intentando ganarse el afecto de Dean. Por un lado su hermano, seguro de que Dean jamás le haría daño, por muy maligno que se volviera, por el simple hecho de que era su hermano y Buffy, por otro, queriendo tener una relación normal con un cazador como ella, que la elegiría a ella, antes que suicidarse por Sam.

"No sería la primera vez que prefiere la entrada del Apocalipsis en la tierra, por no hacerme daño. Incluso frente a los consejos de viejos amigos de la familia. ¿Dean a dado la vida por ti?"

"Ya está bien los dos, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado y estáis empezando a darme dolor de cabeza con vuestro partido de tenis particular. ¿Buffy podrías traerme un vas de agua?"

"Giles no voy a dejarte a solas con este maldito vampiro, ya sabes que siempre esconden algún truco bajo la manga." El bibliotecario puso la mano firme sobre el hombro de la cazadora y lo miró con la ternura paternal de siempre.

"No creas que va a ser el único. Además, tan sólo es un recién nacido o ni siquiera eso. Tu tal vez no lo veas pero está asustado, Spike le ha abandonado."

"¡No me ha dejado! Vendrá a por mi y acabará con todos vosotros."

"Déjame que ahora sea yo quien dude de eso. ¿No me digas que Spike no te ha puesto al corriente de nuestra historia? Si te la ha contado no le hagas elegir entre tu y yo, porque entonces tienes todas las de perder."

Sam saltó contra Buffy y Giles como si estuviera preparado para atacarles, pero la barrera de agua vendita que habían puesto a su alrededor y los dos sortilegios que les había dado Willow, habían funcionado bien.

El joven cazador cayó al suelo, respirando rápidamente. Buffy se arrodilló frente a él; intentó sonreírle con maldad, pero no pudo, la tristeza que sentía porque un ser humano estuviera atrapado por la sangre de vampiro, fue mucho más fuerte.

"Ese es vuestro problema. Los cazadores que todavía mantenéis ese toque de humanidad, no sois capaces de tomar las decisiones difíciles." Giles y Buffy, se dieron la vuelta hacia la voz que sonaba en lo alto de las escaleras. "Sam es un gran chico lo reconozco, pero como vampiro tiene un gran potencial."

"Os dije que vendría a por mi." Sam miró a Buffy y se dio cuenta que la chica parecía derrotada. "¿No decías que estabas segura que Spike no te haría ningún daño? ¿Entonces por que estás asustada?"

"No estoy asustada por mi, sino por tu hermano. Si ahora te vas con Spike, si terminas de convertirte en un vampiro, con todas esas habilidades, pero pierdes toda la humanidad de la que se siente tan orgulloso tu hermano; Dean se dejará morir tarde o temprano."

"Dean es fuerte, no lo hará. Es un tipo duro, está sabe cuidarse y vivir solo."

"Parece mentira que no lo conozcas." Le dijo de repente Giles.

"¿Por qué les sigues escuchando? Vámonos, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer tu y yo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Sam se arrodilló en el suelo y fijó la mirada en el bibliotecario, perdiendo todo la atención de Spike. El vampiro suspiró y resignado se apoyó en la pared.

No se podía creer que le gustara tanto aquel muchacho humano. Podía encontrar a quien quisiera, podía tener un ejército personal de chicos jóvenes como él a su completo servicio, pero sin embargo, Sam tenía algo especial que le atraía demasiado.

"Dean es un gran actor, se hace el fuerte con todo aquel que no le conoce, pero no puede vivir sin ti. Si te ocurre algo, se sentirá culpable para siempre y si terminas haciéndote un vampiro… no quiero pensar de que sería capaz de hacer."

"Estás mintiendo."

"¿Quieres ver cual es su estado actual? Porque si apenas puede levantarse de la cama, si estuvo a punto de morir desangrando hace dos días y si tardará al menos otros dos en ser el mismo, simplemente fue por no querer verte muerto en vida. Vamos, si quieres te lo mostraré." Giles alargó la mano hacia el interior del círculo de seguridad que habían puesto alrededor de Sam. Este se dio cuenta que Buffy se había puesto tensa, porque eso no lo tenía previsto y por un momento dudó.

Podía hacer caso al hombre y así aprovechar a escapar, pero entonces el destino de su hermano sería un misterio con el que no quería arriesgarse a jugar. Podía quedarse, recuperar su vida normal y volver a ser el punto de apoyo en la vida de su hermano.

Pero también estaba Spike, durante un momento, miró al vampiro, estaba allí por él, le estaba llamando, no sabía si era algo mental o tan sólo su imaginación, pero elegir entre Dean y Spike en ese momento, parecía completamente imposible.

"Tu decides Sam, pero digas lo que digas no habrá vuelta atrás." La voz de Giles sonó con una terrible fuerza en su cabeza, haciéndole imposible pensar con claridad.


	11. Chapter 11

El dolor apareció de repente. Un dolor que Dean no había sentido nunca, algo interno, proveniente de sus entrañas y de lo más profundo de su corazón. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando no pudo respirar, cuando sintió que le estaban destrozando por dentro.

Entonces escuchó la voz de su hermano. Sam estaba gritando con desesperación, jamás el había oído de esa forma. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba agotado, su organismo todavía no estaba recuperado y por mucho que lo intentó, sus miembros no le respondieron.

"¡Sam!" Dijo en un grito desesperado, pensando que tal vez su hermano pudiera escucharle y se sintiera mejor de su dolor. Pero no pasó nada, los gritos, provenientes de la parte baja de la casa continuaron y Dean sintió que no podría aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. "Sammy ¿Dónde estás?"

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió en ese momento y allí apareció Buffy, la chica no tenía muy buena cara, aunque Dean pensó que sería mucho mejor que la suya en ese momento. Sin decir nada, la cazadora se acercó a la cama y tomando el rostro de Dean entre sus manos le besó cariñosamente.

"Tienes que descansar." Le dijo ella al oído, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, como si de una novia preocupada se tratara. "Todavía estás muy débil, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto."

"¿Encargaros de qué? ¿Crees que no estoy oyendo a mi hermano allí abajo? No se de que va todo esto, pero si le estáis haciendo algún tipo de exorcismo para que deje de ser vampiro, merezco estar presente, soy su hermano, su única familia en todo esto."

Dean intentó incorporarse otra vez, pero la mano de Buffy, presionando con fuerza sobre su pecho, le impidió seguir moviéndose y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama. "Ya lo se Dean, pero esto no es nada que estemos haciendo nosotros."

La cazadora miró a Dean un momento, había inventado una historia en su cabeza, que le iba a contar al muchacho en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, sobre que Sam estaba ligeramente herido y que ellos estaban cuidando de él.

Pero en cuanto vio los ojos verdes de Dean clavados sobre ella, comprendió que no podría mantener una mentira semejante y mucho menos hacer que Dean se la creyera, sobretodo tratándose de su hermano.

Se sentó en cama junto a él y para su sorpresa, el cazador rodeó su cuerpo con total ternura, como si se tratara de una perfecta pareja de novios desde hacía tiempo. Parecía estar buscando calor, como su de un gato casero se tratara.

"Dime la verdad por favor. No se si ha sido en sueños, pero dijiste que me querías. Si es así, no me mientes y dime que le está pasando a mi hermano." Dean besó a la joven cazadora en la mejilla, pero ella consiguió sobreponerse y no ruborizarse, al menos demasiado.

"Se que serás sincera conmigo." Continuó diciendo Dean. "Porque nos parecemos demasiado y se como piensas. Por favor, Sam es todo lo que tengo. Aunque te he encontrado a ti, Sam sigue siendo mi vida." Rodeó con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica que por un segundo dejó de respirar llevada por la emoción.

Hacía mucho tiempo Buffy no sentía una emoción tan fuerte en su corazón, un calor tan grande que le hacía creer que iba a arder toda ella. Dean era especial, de eso ya se había dado cuenta y sobretodo era como ella, eso estaba claro. Por eso, pensando en lo que ella querría en su lugar, decidió no mentirle más.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Dean se volvió a quejar, intentó que no se notara demasiado, pero la forma en al que apretó el cuerpo de Buffy contra el suyo le delató. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Buffy se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con el rostro completamente pálido de él. "Dean…"

"Creo que es por mi hermano. Tal vez esté relacionado con la sangre con la que se alimentó de mi. Tal vez ahora estemos comunicados, más que antes si es posible." Dean siempre lo había notado y estaba seguro que a su hermano le ocurría lo mismo.

Siempre había habido un vínculo muy especial entre los dos hermanos, algo que ni el peor de los demonios había conseguido romper jamás. Pero esto era mucho más grande y pese a que Dean no podía comprenderlo por completo, sabía que estaba relacionado con Sam.

"¿Probaste tú su sangre?" Dijo Buffy, volviendo a tomar el rostro del cazador entre sus manos, para conseguir que Den centrara su mirada esmeralda en ella. "Piénsalo Dean, si probaste su sangre, esto puede ser muy serio."

"No, no la probé estoy seguro, no es que me haya convertido en uno de esos protovampiros de los que habla Willow. Es algo más profundo, algo que si que tiene que ver con que mi hermano se alimentara de mi. Creo que el sufrimiento de Sam lo estoy provocando yo."

- o -

Tan sólo una hora antes, Buffy no habría dicho eso. Entonces estaba convencida que no había nada que hacer con Sam. Tal y como miraba a Spike cuando el vampiro llegó a la casa, la forma en la que este penetró en el círculo de protección que habían puesto alrededor de Sam; nuevo vampiro el había permitido entrar, por lo que la cazadora supuso que los dos se irían juntos y que salvar al joven Winchester era totalmente imposible ya.

"Lo ves cazadora, el chico es mío y si lo hago bien, puedo hasta ganarme a su hermano. No estaría mal tenerlos a los dos a mi lado." Mientras hablaba, Spike deslizó sus manos por la barbilla y el cuello de Sam, demostrando que el cazador no quería alejarse de él y no le estaba poniendo ningún impedimento para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

"La ciudad sería nuestra en pocas semanas y tu no podrías hacer nada, porque estoy seguro que no irías a matar a tu novio. ¿Qué te creías que no lo sabía? Lo siento cielo, pero las noticias vuelan por el mundo subterráneo de esta ciudad." Terminó diciendo Spike.

"Sam piensa lo que estás haciendo. Cuando tu hermano vuelva a estar en plena forma se enterará de lo que ha pasado ¿Y que crees que va a hacer cuando sepa que te has ido con un vampiro, que te has convertido en un vampiro tu también?"

Sam sonrió con maldad. "Dean es mi hermano no mi novio. Él seguirá con su vida, será libre de su atadura de tener que protegerme a mi, ya no tendrá que evitar que este o ese demonio vengan a matarme. Ya no seré un obstáculo para que sea feliz, con esto salimos ganando todos."

"Dean no." Buffy dio un paso adelante, por lo que Sam pudo ver, cuando la luz del techo iluminó el rostro de la joven cazadora, que un par de lágrimas estaban corriendo con libertad por su rostro. "Tu le conoces mejor que yo, no voy a decirte nada que no supieras de antes."

Sam comenzó a caminar con Spike, que había puesto su mano sobre los hombros del joven vampiro. "Piensa fríamente en Dean, en tu hermano." Entonces se detuvo escuchando a la cazadora. "Si te pierde, no ya si mueres, si te conviertes definitivamente en un vampiro, ¿Qué hará él? ¿De verdad piensas que seguirá adelante?"

Buffy se quedó callada, Sam estaba a punto de marcharse, estaba a punto de perder la única opción que le quedaba para poder recuperarlo y si ahora Sam se iba, no quería imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacer Dean.

"Tu le conoces Sam. Dean ha estado a punto de dar su vida por ti, no le ha importado morir y vivir significaba ver como te transformabas en esto. ¿Vas a permitir que se suicide con algún demonio u otro vampiro para terminar con su sufrimiento?" Sam se paró en seco, la expresión triunfante del rostro que había tenido un momento antes, había desaparecido por completo. "Yo he pasado por eso, se lo que ese sufrimiento significa y lo que la liberación de la muerte puede darnos. Si te vas ahora tu hermano estará muerto antes de lo que piensas."

Spike la miraba como si supiera que aquello no era más que un enorme farol, pero Buffy no lo estaba haciendo como tal. Pocas veces había sido tan sincera en medio de un enfrentamiento y muchas menos había estado a punto de llorar y suplicar delante de un vampiro. Pero lo que sabía que le ocurriría a Dean si Sam salía de aquella casa, era mucho más de lo que ella podía aguantar.

"Deja de escuchar tantas tonterías y vámonos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y toda la eternidad por delante." Spike tiró de Sam, pero este no se movió, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra. "Sam…"

"Dean." Dijo entonces el muchacho en voz baja y con la mente perdida en la nada más absoluta.

- o -

"Entonces es cuando comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse por el dolor." Dean había estado escuchando con atención el relato de Buffy, pero ella vio que había una gran tristeza en sus ojos por no poder ayudar a Sam en ese momento. "Aunque parece una completa locura, empiezo a pensar que tienes razón, ha sido como al pensar en ti, el Sam que tu conoces, el humano haya decidido comenzar una batalla con el vampiro que lo posee ahora."

"¿Lo has dejado solo?" Dean pensó en algo parecido a dejar una droga o el alcohol, que su hermano tenía que pasar el mono para volver a ser el de siempre y que eso lo tenía que hacer solo.

"Giles está con él y Xander bajará en un momento. Spike ha desaparecido cuanto el dolor de tu hermano a comenzado, como si eso le repulsara. No lo se todo esto es muy raro, nunca lo había visto."

"Eso es porque nunca habías conocido a alguien como nosotros." Dean besó el hombro de la cazadora. Mientras la escuchaba, algo le decía que todo iba a salir bien, que Buffy era como su ángel de la guardia, tanto de él como de Sam y que mientras él recuperaba las fuerzas, ella se ocuparía de que no ocurriera nada malo.

"¿Crees que Sam podrá salir de esta? ¿Has visto a algún protovampiro salir de su estado sin convertirse?" Buffy suspiró con fuerza, había algo que todavía no le había dicho a Dean, pero tenía que hacerlo, por muy duro que fuera para él.

"Primero tenemos que encontrar a la bruja que le hizo esto, Willow ha dicho que de lo contrario podría pasar mucho tiempo sufriendo así." Dean tragó saliva, no podía imaginarse lo que Sam estaba pasando, como para imaginarlo durante meses o incluso años.

"Entonces vamos a por ella." Se movió con rapidez para levantarse, pero sus reflejos todavía no estaban en su mejor momento, por lo que ella pudo detenerlo con tranquilidad.

"Creo que Willow sabe más de encontrar a brujas que tu, además, de momento te conviene comer algo y dormir, tal vez mañana puedas levantarte de la cama."

"¿Y que hay de Sam?" Buffy no dijo nada, no había nada que pudiera decir. Simplemente le besó con dulzura y consiguió que se volviera a tumbar en la cama.

"Voy a traerte algo de comer, pero nada de salir del dormitorio hasta que vuelva." Le revolvió el pelo y sonrió. "En cuanto a Sam… yo también se lo que es luchar por un hermano, no voy a dejar que te abandone así como así." De nuevo le besó, le arropó y salió de la habitación.

"No dejes de luchar Sammy." Terminó diciendo Dean en la oscuridad del dormitorio. "Hazlo por mi."


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy se despertó sobresaltada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se había quedado dormida. No se había percatado de lo cansada que estaba por los últimos días hasta que su cuerpo no había podido aguantar más el ritmo.

Se incorporó, Dean no estaba allí a su lado, ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación y la cazadora ya lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber donde podía estar. _"Me lo había prometido, me dijo que se quedaría conmigo, que nos dejaría a nosotros encargarnos de su hermano." _

Sólo imaginar que algo malo pudiera haberle ocurrido a Dean por haberlo perdido de vista, estaba poniendo nerviosa a Buffy, por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, saltó de la cama y bajó las escaleras, directa hacia el sótano, rezando en lo más profundo de su corazón porque el hombre al que quería estuviera bien.

Al llegar abajo, escuchó dos voces y ambas las reconoció sin problemas. Sabía que se trataba de los dos hermanos. Entonces vio a Giles y Xander en la cocina, mirándose mientras escuchaban lo que ocurría abajo. Estaban en silencio, realmente parecían estar en tensión pero Buffy no comprendía nada.

"¿Se puede saber por qué ninguno de los estáis abajo tal y como os dije?" Dijo la cazadora con dureza a sus amigos. "¿Y que hace Dean con su hermano? Deje muy claro que no debía verle, está demasiado débil, sería una presa demasiado fácil."

"Dean lo sabe Buffy." Giles se levantó de la butaca y se acercó hacia la cazadora, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella y esperó a que ella reaccionara. Se lo quedó mirando en silencio, esperando a que continuara hablando. "Nos ha pedido que lo dejáramos solo con su hermano."

"Dijo que sabía lo que hacía, aunque a mi me pareció un tanto suicida." Puntualizó Xander con su honestidad habitual. "Llevan allí media hora y aunque al principio hemos oído algunos golpes, ahora parece que se han calmado."

"Gracias Xander, pero no hace falta que lo cuentes todo con pelos y señales, estoy seguro que Buffy se hace una idea de lo que quieres decir." Giles miró directamente a Xander y clavó la mirada en él, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que el chico dejara de hablar y no pusiera más nerviosa a la cazadora.

"Buffy tranquila, Dean dijo que si necesitaba ayuda gritaría y no lo ha hecho." Decir que no había gritado era algo exagerado porque lo había escuchado quejarse un par de veces, en las que los dos habían estado a punto de entrar en el sótano. Pero al menos así consiguió que su joven amiga se relajara un poco.

"Pero no podemos dejarlo allí con su hermano, Sam podría matarle. No mientras Dean permanezca fuera del círculo en que Willow ha encerrado a su hermano." Sin embargo, el curtido bibliotecario no estaba tan seguro que el chico le hubiera hecho caso en eso de permanecer fuera; había visto su mirada al llegar a la cocina, la desesperación por recuperar a Sam se había apoderado de él y la necesidad de la vida que él consideraba normal era demasiado grande como para no hacer una locura.

- o –

El intenso dolor que no debía existir estaba en el mismo sitio, golpeándole, apremiándole para que bajara a aquel sótano, como si de una llamada de socorro por parte de Sam se tratara.

Dean siempre había sabido que su hermano y él habían estado unidos de una forma muy especial, bien porque lo había salvado de recién nacido del incendio de su casa en Lawrence, bien porque siempre había cuidado de él o bien por algo más que nunca podrían explicar.

Por eso, pese a que al principio le sobrecogió sentir el terrible dolor que estaba experimentando Sam, escuchar la voz angustiosa de Sam pedirle ayuda de una forma más allá de lo humanamente posible, no sonó tan raro.

No podía dormir y lo había intentado durante un buen rato. Estaba hecho polvo, dolorido y casi sin fuerzas, pero aún así no conseguía dormirse. Buffy estaba a su lado y casi al poner la cabeza en la almohada se había quedado completamente dormida. Lo último que quería el cazador era molestarla y decirle que creía estar volviéndose loco por escuchar la voz de su hermano en la cabeza; más bien porque sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y no había más que una forma de acabar con ello.

La besó en la frente. _"_Por si no te vuelvo a ver, que sepas que creo que te quiero." Le susurró al oído, mientras una parte de él no quería que le escuchara y otra deseaba que se despertara en ese mismo momento y le besara. Pero no lo hizo, tan sólo se acurrucó más en la cama y siguió durmiendo.

Aquello podía salir mal, de eso no había ninguna duda; siempre podía ocurrir que la voz de su hermano en la cabeza no fuera más que un juego de su propia imaginación para ayudarle a comprender que estaba perdiendo a Sam por un vampiro. Pero aún así, tenía que luchar por él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que después de todo lo que había pasado no eran muchas.

Se levantó con cuidado, apartando el pequeño cuerpo de la cazadora de su lado y salió de la habitación. Le costaba caminar, pero con pasos cortos y la mirada siempre puesta en el frente, consiguió llegar a la cocina, aunque le pareció toda una eternidad.

"¿Dean que haces aquí? En tu estado deberías estar descansando. ¿Dónde está Buffy por cierto?" Giles estaba preparando café y le ofreció una taza al chico que este rechazó con una respetuosa sonrisa.

Le gustaba ese hombre, se parecía a Bobby si no fuera por el traje que llevaba puesto y la forma tan inglesa de hablar y comportarse. "Buffy está durmiendo, estaba realmente agotada y no ha podido más. En lo que respecta a mi." Dean hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. Hacía días que no se preocupaba por él, porque en realidad, con todo lo que le había pasado a su hermano, no le importaba pasarlo mejor o peor, mientras Sam volviera a ser el mismo otra vez. "Estaba cansado de estar siempre en la cama, nunca he sido un buen paciente."

"No puedes verlo, es demasiado peligroso para los dos." Agotado ya, Dean se sentó en un de los taburetes de la cocina y respiró hondo para poder continuar hablando.

"Ya lo se, pero eso no me lo va a impedir. Sam es mi hermano y está sufriendo, tengo que ayudarle a superarlo." Ahora que tan sólo lo separaba una puerta de su hermano, Dean sentía con mayor fuerza ese dolor en el corazón que parecía desgarrarle desde dentro.

"No puedes hacer nada por él, hasta que Willow no vuelva y nos diga donde podemos encontrar a la bruja, Sam tiene que quedarse allí por la seguridad de todos para que no nos haga daño a ninguno y sobretodo a ti."

"Si es por mi no tienes que preocuparte." Dean sonrió de aquella forma tan característica suya de tenerlo todo controlado, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió que Giles se lo creyera, aunque el bibliotecario no dijo nada al respecto, teniendo a alguien como Buffy cerca, sabía muy bien que no podía hablar al chico de sus límites, pues no iba a conseguir nada mientras estuviera obcecado en ayudar a su hermano. "Se muy bien lo que hago, conozco a mi hermano y se que una parte muy fuerte de él no le permitirá hacerme daño."

"El de ahí abajo ya no es tu hermano, no al menos, hasta que le recuperemos y expulsemos de su organismo toda la sangre de vampiro." Dean sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Sam había probado la sangre de vampiro, estaba más cerca de lo que su hermano mayor se había temido de volverse vampiro por completo.

"Sam siempre será Sammy, con sangre de vampiro, demonio o lo que dios quiera." Se levantó con rapidez de la banqueta, tal vez excesiva, pues sintió que se mareaba pero se recompuso rápido. "Necesito hablar con él, se lo que siente, no se como explicártelo pero yo siento lo mismo que él. Se como hablarle para que me escuché. Deja al menos que lo intente."

Definitivamente Dean era como Buffy, testarudo, bastante suicida y temerario, pero sobretodo con un corazón enorme. Cuando se trataba de proteger a un ser querido, los dos hacían lo mismo, irían al mismísimo infierno por salvarle y si eso les costaba la vida, al menos lo habrían intentado.

"Muy bien tu ganas, pero si pasa algo…"

"No te preocupes silbaré." Como hacía siempre, Dean se ocultó tras la gran máscara del sarcasmo para evitar demostrar que estaba nervioso, que tenía miedo, que estaba totalmente aterrado por lo que podía encontrar abajo.

"Si te ataca, si te encuentras mal o cualquier cosa… grita." Aclaró Giles que no había cambiado su expresión paternalista y que de nuevo tanto le recordó a Dean a su buen amigo Bobby.

- o -

Abajo todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, aunque al fondo se escuchaba una rápida y entrecortada respiración. Dean bajó con cuidado los escalones, pues no podía ver nada y no había cogido ningún tipo de iluminación para ayudarse.

"Cuanto tiempo Dean, ya pensaba que no volvería a verte." La voz de Sam sonaba extraña, proveniente de ultratumba. Una sombra se movió en el suelo y se levantó, convirtiéndose en Sam. "Veo que sigues siendo duro de pelar, incluso cuando intento desangrarte."

"Déjate de juegos. Dices que eres un vampiro y te comportas igual que un demonio. Además, no has conseguido tomar el control de todo el cuerpo de mi hermano, así que no me vengas con historias."

"Eres débil Dean, hubieras preferido morir en mis manos que ver como me perdías."

"Sam, escúchame, se lo que sientes, lo noto dentro de mi, no se como funciona esto, pero tal vez sea como los gemelos y los dos sintamos el dolor del otro."

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando." Gruñó Sam, que se empezaba a preocupar que Dean pudiera tener razón y supiera del miedo que sentía, de la agonía por la que estaba pasando. "No eres más que un tío abandonado por todos que quiere aferrarse a la última esperanza de recuperarme tal cual era antes."

"Tal vez tengas razón, así que no te costará mucho demostrármelo." Dean dio un paso adelante hasta el círculo, un paso más y lo atravesaría. "Dame la mano hermanito y sal de ahí conmigo a tu lado."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Esperas que me crea que en cuanto te de la mano tu amiguita la cazadora no va a venir aquí abajo para partirme la cara?" Dean sonrió, ya se la estaba imaginando, tan pequeña y valiente al mismo tiempo, luchando contra el enorme de su hermano por salvarle. Le hacía gracia, aunque no era momento para bromas.

"Buffy está durmiendo en mi cuarto, Willow ha salido para buscar a la bruja y Giles y Xander están en la cocina, por si necesito ayuda. Bajarán si grito, pero no lo voy a hacer. Así que dame la mano y deja que te demuestre que todavía queda algo de Sam ahí dentro."

Sam dudó un momento, pero una fuerza interna le obligó a alargar la mano y tomar la de su hermano. Después todo pasó muy rápido. Dean aferró la mano de Sam, este sintió un enorme calor corriendo por todo su cuerpo y entonces se sintió capaz de salir del círculo de protección.

Una vez libre, cogió a Dean por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared. Protestó, pero estaba decidido a no gritar y no poner en peligro su plan. "Sam escúchame se que estás ahí, se que no te he perdido del todo."

Sam cayó sobre como el como un enorme felino y lo levantó en el aire. "¿Sabes que mientras estaba en el círculo echaba mas de menos a Spike que a ti?"

"Mientes."

"Necesito matar."

"No Sammy. ¿Ya no te acuerdas como te ayudé a luchar contra la sangre demonio? Otros cazadores te querían muerto, pero yo confié siempre en ti." Dijo Dean con un último hilo de voz.

"Entonces es posible que nunca debieras haberlo hecho. Puede que aquellos cazadores estuvieran en lo cierto para verme muerto." Sam sonrió con maldad y durante un momento vio la sangre bombear con gran velocidad por el cuello de Dean, justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completamente bien.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vale, vas a matarme, pero al menos déjame decir algo." Le costaba respirar, Sam lo tenía agarrado con mucha fuerza, sobrehumana incluso y en breves momentos se quedaría sin aire en los pulmones.

Sam miró a su hermano, aunque Dean no pudo reconocer allí la mirada tierna y dulce de su hermano, si no que los ojos completamente negros y tenebrosos de Sam le hacían pensar que las cosas podían ponerse mucho más serias.

"Como quieras, supongo que te puedo permitir decir las últimas palabras del condenado." Sam sonrió, mostrando una expresión de odío, que Dean no había visto nunca en su hermano.

"Sam…" Le costó resultar convicente, porque por mucho que fuera verdad lo que iba a decir, hacerlo mirando a lo que sabía que era poco más que una criatura del inframundo, un vampiro que poco tenía que ver con su hermano, no le ayudaba mucho. "Te quiero, no importa lo que hagas, yo te quiero porque eres mi hermano."

Y entonces ocurrió, Dean estaba encantado de conocer tan bien a su hermano, de saber que por mucho que hubiera cambiado, por mucho que tuviera una tremenda sed de sangre, Sam seguía estando ahí y el amor que sentía por su hermano, jamás podría desaparecer.

La fuerza con la que Sam estaba apretándole disminuyó, mientras que no dejaba de mirar a su hermano. Dean no estaba seguro, pero podría decir que había visto como su expresión cambiaba levemente, que ya no era tan dura, que ya no era tan terrible y por un momento creyó ver que el color de sus ojos volvía ser otra vez de su color castaño natural.

De repente le soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como si tener cerca de su hermano mayor le estuviera quemando por dentro. "Sam, vamos se que tu también lo sientes. Me da igual lo que te hiciera es bruja o lo que te diga Spike, por mucho vampiro que seas, sigues siendo mi hermano y te conozco mejor que a nadie. Vamos Sam dame la mano y deja que te ayude."

"Yo…" Sam dudó un momento. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Quería volver a ver a Spike, preguntarle por que le había dejado abandonado y marcharse de nuevo como él, pero Dean estaba allí, delante de él y de alguna forma que Sam no podía explicar, irradiaba un calor que hacía días que no sentía. "Dean… lo siento. Yo no quería… no se lo que pasó."

"Lo se, lo se Sammy. Vamos todo se va a solucionar, ya lo verás." Dean volvió a alargar la mano y por mucho que temía que de nuevo Sam volviera a intentar hacerle daño, también sabía, que el monstruo que habitaba dentro de su hermano estaba dormido y no le lastimaría. "Dame la mano, te puedo ayudar."

Por fin, Sam le hizo caso y lentamente estiró la mano hacia él. Por fin estaban juntos otra vez, los dos hermanos reunidos, aunque no fuera el mejor momento, las cosas tenían solución, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Dean dejó ver una media sonrisa, cuando se trataba de ganarse a su hermano frente a la criatura que intentara poseerle, bien fuera demonio o vampiro, Dean siempre sabía como llegar hasta el pequeño Sammy y aquella vez no iba a ser una excepción.

Sin embargo, para su terrible sorpresa, Sam cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritó con fuerza. Se soltó de Dean y puso las manos en el suelo. "Sammy ¿Qué te ocurre? Vamos dímelo." Sam continuó gritando y se retorció. Dean se acercó a él e intentó cotarle, pero con un fuerte golpe, Sam lo tiró contra la pared.

"¡Vale chicos, ahora sería un buen momento para que bajarais aquí a echarme una mano!" Gritó Dean, deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, que los demás todavía estuvieran arriba.

No tardó en saberlo, pues pocos segundos más tarde, la puerta del sótano se abrió y Buffy bajó corriendo las escaleras. Pero Dean ya no estaba pendiente de eso, si no que de nuevo, volví a acercarse a donde estaba Sam y volvió a intentar tocarle.

El menor de los hermanos parecía haberse quedado más tranquilo, respiraba con dificultad y se rodeaba el estómago con ambas manos pero al menos estaba más relajado. Dean le tocó la frente y se percató del sudor frío que recorría todo su rostro.

"Sammy, ¿Qué es? Nunca nos hemos encontrado a nada parecido a esto, así que voy a necesitar que me eches una mano para averiguar lo que te ocurre." Buffy se quedó parada delante de los dos hermanos.

Hasta ese momento no había visto a Dean comportarse así, tan cariñoso con su hermano, tan protector. Había dejado de ser el gran cazador que no temía a nada, para convertirse en un hombre herido por el sufrimiento de su hermano, aterrado porque pudiera ocurrirle algo a su hermano pequeño.

"Dean…"

"Ahora no." Le dijo a la cazadora sin levantar la vista de su hermano. Con un movimiento tierno e incluso dulce, movió el cuerpo de su hermano, hasta apoyarle la cabeza sobre sus piernas y le quitó el sudor de la cara. "Sammy, dime algo, por favor." Le dijo casi al oído, aunque Buffy escuchó su plegaría.

"No lo se Dean… Me duele, no se lo que es pero duele." Sam se quejó, apretó los ojos fuerza y también cogió la mano de su hermano, le hacía daño, pero Dean no dijo nada, no le importaba que le hiciera daño si Sam lo estaba pasando peor. "No es nada a lo que nos hayamos… enfren-tado, Dean." Sam no pudo más, estaba cansado, el vientre le dolía demasiado, la cabeza le iba a estallar y tan sólo quería que todo aquello pasara.

Entonces dio un pequeño grito y un momento más tarde quedó inconsciente. "¿Pero que…?" Dean levantó la vista y allí se encontró a Giles con una jeringuilla en la mano. "¿Has drogado a mi hermano?"

"Sam estaba sufriendo, al menos ahora se encontrará mejor."

"Has drogado a mi hermano delante de mi." Dijo Dean todavía más cabreado. Sin embargo, teniendo a su hermano apoyado sobre él no iba a moverse, por mucho que Sam estuviera inconsciente, no iba dejarle en el suelo.

"Lo siento Dean, pero Sam estaba sufriendo. No sabemos lo que le va a ocurrir o lo que puede sucederle a su cuerpo si no ingiere sangre cuando lo necesite. ¿Preferías dejarlo en su estado?"

Dean se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada hacia Sam y le acarició la frente con cuidado. "Vale, vamos a llevarlo a un cuarto para que esté más cómodo."

"Dean no podemos sacarlo de aquí, dentro de esta trampa es la única forma que tenemos de estar seguros que no va a atacarnos." Dean levantó la vista, allí estaba Xander, con cara de espanto por lo que acababa de decir el cazador.

"Estamos hablando de mi hermano, no de un psicópata."

"Bueno, eso sería discutible, teniendo en cuenta lo que te ha estado haciendo a ti." Nada más decir aquello, Xander se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues el gesto de Dean cambió radicalmente y de no tener consigo a su hermano, Xander tenía muy claro que el cazador le hubiera golpeado.

"Si temes que alguien te ataque, entonces será mejor que dejes de hablar de Sam como si fuera una bestia de las que cazados, porque de lo contrario, mi hermano puede ser el menor de tus problemas."

"Chicos, chicos, que tal si dejáis vuestras pequeñas diferencias para más tarde y nos preocupamos de ayudar a tu hermano." Dijo Buffy mientras puso su mano sobre el hombro del cazador para intentar calmarlo. "Vamos, Dean, Sam te necesita, igual que cuando erais pequeños." La cazadora sonrió cariñosamente.

"Tienes razón, pero voy a sacar a mi hermano de este sótano, sobre eso no hay discusión posible." Dijo Dean con la mayor autoridad posible.

"Creo que podremos solucionarlo en cuanto Willow regrese. Tengo por ahí unas esposas que podríamos pedirle que les ponga un hechizo para evitar que Sam pueda liberarse." Buffy, Dean y Xander, miraron a Giles en silencio durante un momento. "¿Qué pasa, no me parece un plan tan malo?"

"¿De verdad que guardas unas esposas? Giles, a veces creo que no te conozco." Dijo por fin Buffy más que sorprendida. "Pero tienes razón, no parece un mal plan.

"Así Xander dejará de tenerle miedo a mi hermano, que ni si quiera puede mantenerse en pie y yo podré cuidar de él mejor que en este sótano sucio y húmedo. Lo siento…" Dijo volviéndose hacia Buffy.

"No te preocupes."

De repente un ruido les llamó la atención a todos. Todos escucharon la puerta de la calle al abrirse y cerrarse y luego unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina. "¿Y ahora que?" Dijo Dean en nombre de todos.

Sin, embargo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saberlo, pues unos momentos más tarde, la puerta del sótano también se abrió. "Chicos menos mal que os encuentro, ya pesaban que había empeorado más las cosas." Willow tenía aspecto de cansada y al bajar las escaleras todos se dieron cuenta que tenía ropa sucia.

"¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?"

"Encontré a la bruja, aunque creo que la subestimé, es poderosa, muy poderosa y tiene un par de trucos con los que no contaba." Los ojos de la joven bruja se centraron en Sam. "Justo lo que había temido. Lo siento Dean, creo que lo que le ha ocurrido a tu hermano ha sido por mi culpa."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¿Qué tal si primero acomodamos a tu hermano y luego Willow nos cuenta todo lo sucedido?"

- o -

Media hora después, habían dejado a Sam en la cama, esposado y vigilado por Buffy. Dean no quería dejarlo sólo, pero en ese momento necesitaba saber lo que Willow acababa descubrir sobre la bruja que había convertido a su hermano en aquella cosa.

"¿Y bien?"

"La bruja se ha unido a tu hermano."

"¿Cómo que se ha unido? No querrás decir…"

"No es lo que piensas. Cuando digo que se ha unido me refiero a que ha hecho un conjuro para que todo lo malo que le ocurra a ella repercuta en tu hermano y ella no sufra ningún mal."

"Por eso de repente, parecía que algo le había atacado."

"Si, lo siento mucho, esa fui yo atacando a la bruja, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría era demasiado tarde y esa maldita… se me ha escapado."

Willow no le caía mal a Dean, no tenía nada contra ella y durante todos aquellos días no había hecho más que intentar ayudarle. Pero Dean no podía dejar de pensar que la muchacha era una bruja tan sólo con pensar lo que le habían hecho las brujas en el pasado, se le ponían los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, se volvió a decir a si mismo que Willow no tenía ninguna culpa.

"No te preocupes lo has hecho bien y por cierto." Dean tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando, no era fácil decir aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo para sentirse bien consigo mismo. "Siento haberte tratado tan mal últimamente no me lo merecías, te juzgué mal, lo siento."

Willow sonrió, la chica era muy dulce eso no podía negarlo Dean. "Gracias, ¿entonces quieres que te siga ayudando con tu hermano después de lo que ha pasado hoy?"

"Eres de gran ayuda, has dado con la bruja, has intentado neutralizarla y has hecho lo que creías mejor. No creo que pudiera pedirte nada más. Ahora necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre ella.

Desde la ventan del dormitorio en el que estaba Sam, Spike miró al muchacho, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera colgado tanto por él? Él, Spike, el vampiro que no se había enamorado nunca, si no contaba la extraña atracción que sentía por Buffy, estaba completamente colgado por aquel muchacho, aquel joven cazador allí tumbado en la cama, tan débil, justo lo que a Spike no le gustaba, tan pálido que apenas podía notar la sangre en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes joven Winchester? ¿Qué es lo que me das?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Vamos, hazme caso y al menos tómate este café, te sentará mejor que tener el estómago vacío." Buff acercó la taza a Dean y esperó pacientemente a que el cazador aceptara su ofrecimiento. "Dean, se lo que estás pensando, pero te puedo a asegurar que hemos salido de situaciones mucho peores. No quieras saber lo que tuvimos que hacer para conseguir sacar a Xander de su estado de hombre-lobo."

Dean sonrió, aunque pensar en su hermano, en la habitación, esposado a la cama, inconsciente y pudiendo saltar en cualquier momento contra cualquiera de ellos, no le ayudaba nada a sentirse mejor.

"Lo siento, pero se trata de Sam, es mi hermano y siempre lo he sacado de todos los problemas en los que se ha metido." Con la taza de café en la mano, Dean se sentó en el sofá y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba realmente. Cerró un momento los ojos y Buffy creyó que se había quedado dormido, pero entonces el cazador comenzó a hablar. "Cuando era un crío, los chicos más mayores, si esos idiotas que se creen los reyes del mundo por medir un metro ochenta, se metían con él, por ser muy inteligente, mucho más que ellos y que yo mismo incluso. Más de una vez le saqué las castañas del fuego y evite que le pegaran."

Dean notó la cabeza de Buffy apoyada sobre su hombro y sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo lentamente. "Todo va a salir bien, ya has conseguido mucho al hablar con Sam. Él está ahí, el vampiro no lo ha dominado por completo. Ahora sólo tenemos que conseguir que la bruja le libere del hechizo."

"Bueno, entonces sólo nos queda la parte más fácil del plan." Dijo él con sarcasmo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la cazadora. "No se, mira que he pasado por momentos difíciles en toda mi vida, pero creo que este se lleva la palma."

Buffy se volvió a mover y lentamente se alzó hasta el rostro de Dean, que todavía no había abierto los ojos. Entonces notó los labios de ella sobre los suyos, tan sólo el contacto fino y suave de sus labios y sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

"Voy a estar contigo en todo momento." Le susurró ella al oído, para luego mordisquearle la oreja. Escuchó suspirar al cazador y rodear su pequeña cintura con un brazo. "Y te prometo que antes de que todo esto termine, Sam habrá vuelto a la normalidad."

De nuevo, junto sus labios con los de Dean, pero ahora este si que la besó, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba demostrarle que estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella, aunque en su interior supiera que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá. Tenía miedo, toda aquella situación le aterraba, el cambio de Sam, no poder recuperar a su hermano tal cual era, Spike detrás de Sam, ¿Por qué Sam siempre tenía que atraer a las criaturas más raras del universo? Y ahora Buffy.

Si sentía algo muy fuerte por aquella chica que no le llegaba ni mucho menos al hombro, por aquella cazadora, esa luchadora que protegía al mundo igual que los Winchester. Pero no quería reconocerlo, al igual que no quería reconocer que tenía miedo de estropear aquella relación que acababa de comenzar.

Siempre lo hacía, o al menos así lo pensaba. Bien porque se marcha de la ciudad, bien porque prefería mentir sobre su profesión, bien porque pensaba que no estaba preparado para tener una relación de verdad. Siempre había algo, siempre sentía que podía estropear las cosas de la peor forma posible.

Pero ahora era muy distinto, ahora que tenía a la cazadora entre sus brazos, su boca abriéndose paso entre sus labios y su respiración acelerada sobre su rostro, se dijo a si mismo, que no volvería a ocurrir lo mismo, que no iba a fastidiar lo que con tanto empeño se había formado en los últimos días.

"Creo que…" Dijo en susurro, con la esperanza casi infantil de que no le escuchara. "Te quiero." El silencio se hizo en la habitación, Buffy se separó de él lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos verdes, más verdes y brillantes que nunca.

Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Dean estaba esperando la reacción de ella y Buffy, todavía no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Hacía tanto tiempo que un humano no le decía algo así, que creía que no volvería a ocurrir nunca. Pero había pasado, Dean lo había dicho y ahora le tocaba a ella mover ficha.

"Dean yo…" El cazador volvió a apresar la boca de ella, no quería escucharlo, no quería sentir la desilusión de saber que ella no sentía lo mismo, no deseaba saber que esto tampoco iba a funcionar. Ella no se apartó y correspondió a su beso hasta que ambos estuvieron a punto de quedarse sin aliento.

"No digas nada, no hace falta."

"Claro que hace falta. Dean, creo que yo también te quiero. Pero deberías saber un par cosas sobre mi vida amorosa y mis relaciones de pareja, antes de decir que quieres tener algo conmigo."

Dean se echó a reír. No era la primera vez que él había dicho algo así a una chica, aunque también le gustaba la versión de que su vida demasiado complicada para implicarla en medio. Le acarició la mejilla y trató de volver a besarle, pero ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él para evitarlo.

"Lo digo en serio y además se que tu me vas a entender mejor que nadie. He estado saliendo con un vampiro con alma humana, se que no es algo muy lógico, pero es cierto y luego también está Spike, aunque ahora al menos parece que se ha interesado por tu hermano, pero antes… Perdona no debería hablar así."

"No pasa nada, Sam es muy propenso a gustar a ciertas criaturas fuera de lo normal, como licántropos y ahora vampiros. Creo que podré soportarlo." Buffy suspiró en voz baja, siempre odiaba hablar más de la cuenta cuando estaba nerviosa. "Así que has salido con vampiros, mientras no lo hayas hecho con algún cambiaforma, no son mis criaturas favoritas."

"No tranquilo, prefiero saber que mis ligues no tienen más que una cara, por muy sexy que parezca enrollarse con alguien distinto cada noche." Dean rió más a gusto, parecía que poco a poco se iba relajando. Besó a Buffy en el cuello, como si de un vampiro propiamente se tratara y ella se quedó sorprendida por el gesto, que viniendo de otra persona, parecería un poco morboso, dadas las circunstancias. "¿Entonces no te importa?"

"Buffy, cariño, te recuerdo que he visto de todo y no te voy a negar en alguna ocasión no me haya sentido atraído por alguna sirena, antes de ver su aspecto real o algún hada que me haya podido embrujar. Así que supongo que estamos empetatados, podemos poner los marcadores a cero."

Dean se movió con rapidez y tumbó a la cazadora en el sofá, se recostó sobre ella y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. "Dean…"

"Tranquila, no dejo de pensar en Sam, pero con la dosis de calmante que le ha dado Giles y teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de mi hermano, se que seguirá durmiendo al menos una media hora más." Bajó las manos hasta la cintura de Buffy. "En cuanto a esto, no vamos a hacer de lo que puedan escandalizarse tus amigos, tan sólo quiero pasar un rato agradable contigo, puro y casto." Dijo entre risas. "Hasta que el mundo esté a punto de terminar otra vez."

"Puro y casto eh." Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo. "Me gusta." Dijo antes de tomar el rostro de él y besarle de nuevo.

- o -

Sam llevaba durmiendo más de una hora y Spike llevaba el mismo tiempo contemplándolo. Durante todo ese rato no había hecho más que preguntarse porque se sentía así por el muchacho, que tenía aquel cazador, que no había sentido ni si quiera por Buffy.

No lo comprendía, lo veía ahí, quieto, totalmente indefenso, delicioso incluso en otras circunstancias y lo único que sentía era dolor por lo mal que lo estaba pasando por su culpa.

De repente, Sam abrió los ojos. Le costó unos segundos enfocar la vista y estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación, aunque no sabía como había llegado allí, por la decoración y los muebles, debía ser la habitación de Buffy y por un momento se preguntó por la chica se había portado tan bien con él, después de todo lo que había hecho.

"Dean." Fue todo su pensamiento, al darse cuenta que su hermano lo estaba cuidando, por mucho que hubiera cambiado, por mucho que se quedara para siempre como vampiro, Dean jamás se daría por vencido con él.

Entonces miró a la ventana y allí lo vio, mirándole a los ojos. Por primera vez voy sonreír a Spike y aunque al principio temió que aquella sonrisa se fuera a volver maliciosa, no fue así y la sonrisa que parecía extrañamente tierna, se quedó donde estaba, mientras los ojos vampíricos de Spike no habían dejado de mirarle en ningún momento.

"_Déjame entrar"_ Escuchó Sam con claridad en su cabeza.

"No, se lo que pretendes y no voy a hacer nada que me lleve a lastimar a mi hermano, ya me engañaste a una vez."

"_Sam por favor, tengo que hablar contigo."_ El joven cazador, pese a lo cansado que se encontraba, intentó quitarse las esposas que lo tenían allí atrapado para avisar a Dean del recién llegado. Pero no pudo, estaban muy bien ajustadas.

"Vete de aquí."

"_No hasta que hables conmigo, es importante, puedo ayudarte con tu problema con esa bruja." _Sam se quedó callado ¿Cómo podía creerle después de cómo le había hecho durante aquellos días? _"Vamos Sam, hazme caso, te prometo que no voy a lastimarte esta vez, porque ahora no puedo."_

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?"

"_Déjame entrar y te lo diré, prometo no hacerte ningún daño, porque ahora no podría. Es culpa tuya Sam, tu me has cambiado." _En cualquier otra circunstancia aquello hubiera sonado como una burda forma de conseguir la atención de Sam y luego hacerle daño, pero por algún extraño motivo, Sam no se sintió así, si no que algo en su interior le dijo que Spike era sincero.

"Entra si quieres." Dijo con ciertas dudas en la voz Sam.

Sin llegar a tocar el tirador de la ventana, Spike consiguió abrir la ventana y con la agilidad del mejor felino entró de un salto en la habitación y se colocó sobre la cama de Sam.

"Dijiste que no ibas a lastimar."

"NO he dicho que no vaya a hacer." Spike sonrió de nuevo aunque ahora Sam no pudo estar seguro si se trataba de una sonrisa amable o si había algo más detrás. "estaba hablando en serio cuando digo que me has cambiado, porque si antes hubiera estado deseando convertirte definitivamente o por el contrario alimentarme de ti… ahora quiero algo distinto."

Spike sujetó con fuerza los brazos del cazador, aunque sabía perfectamente que no se podía mover y antes de que Sam pudiera siquiera reaccionar o pedir ayuda, le besó con pasión y desenfreno, apoderándose de su boca como no lo había hecho antes con nadie en sus largos años de vida y muerte.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera todas aquellas emociones que le estaba provocando otro hombre, un vampiro nada menos? No podía controlarse, no podía dejar de suspirar cada vez que le tocaba y cada momento que pasaba, deseaba que le besara una y otra vez.

Sabía que Spike no era de fiar, por culpa de él era casi un vampiro completo y había estado a punto de matara a su hermano. Pero aún así, no podía imaginarse estar lejos de él, no quería pensar que tarde o temprano Spike dejaría la habitación, si no quería que bien Dean o Buffy lo mataran.

"No puedo vivir sin ti. No se lo que me has dado Sam, pero no puedo imaginarme ni un momento lejos de ti."

Spike estaba prácticamente recostado sobre Sam, un poco más y lo estaría aplastando por completo, pero al joven cazador no le importaba, quería sentirlo cerca, notar su respiración sobre su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído y darse cuenta que no había corazón alguno latiendo en su pecho.

"Yo no he hecho nada, apenas puedo controlar mis propios actos como para encima provocar nada en ti." Spike le besó con fuerza hasta hacerle daño, por lo que Sam dejó de hablar. Gimió de dolor y un momento más tarde sintió la sangre llenarle la boca.

Spike le había mordido el labio y al mirarlo un momento más tarde, Sam se sintió completamente desesperado, al ver como se relamía con su propia sangre. Después, el vampiro extendió un dedo hasta Sam, se hizo con una gota que estaba escurriéndose por su barbilla y se la dio al cazador.

"No, la sangre me convertirá." Le costó decirlo, sentía que las palabras no querían salir de sus labios, pero con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió mantenerse firme en su decisión. "No por favor."

"Muy bien, nada de sangre." Spike fue el que lamió la sangre. Le encantaba el sabor que tenía la sangre de Sam, porque aunque no sabía definirlo, había algo en ella, algo que no había probado nunca que la hacía completamente irresistible, a diferencia de la de la mayoría de seres humanos. "Pero quiero que vengas conmigo, aunque sigas siendo un chico humano, tengo mucho por delante para enseñarte."

"¿Quieres secuestrarme?"

Spike se sentó sobre el vientre de Sam y apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del cazador. "Técnicamente, te estaría secuestrando si no quisieras venir conmigo, pero no se, diría que no tienes grandes inconvenientes a pasar conmigo, una noche… o toda la vida."

"Yo… yo…" Sam se sentía confuso, no sabía que pensar, no podía estar seguro si aquella atracción se la estaba causando Spike, si era algo que salía de si mismo o si por el contrario se trataba todavía del conjuro que la bruja había hecho sobre él. "No lo se, necesito pensar, necesito volver a ser yo mismo otra vez. Tal vez entonces te pueda decir algo con claridad."

"Claro, tranquilo, tengo toda la eternidad para esperarte." Terminó susurrándole al oído antes de desaparecer completamente de la habitación.

Sam se quedó mirando a la ventana por la que acababa de desaparecer y de repente se dio cuenta que se sentía como si estuviera saliendo de un intenso sueño, en el que nunca eres capaz de controlar nada.

Se incorporó, estaba cansado de tanto reposo, estaba mal, lo sabía, pero todavía podía hacer algo y al menos así, tal vez dejaría de ser un peligro para su hermano y todos los que le rodeaban. Tenía que encontrar a la bruja y algo le decía que con que buscara un poco, con que se dejara ver, ella aparecería, iría a por él, porque si recordaba bien lo que había pasado, ella estaba deseando matarlos a los dos hermanos.

Se acercó a la ventana, con la ligera esperanza, que no quería reconocer, de ver todavía por los alrededores de la casa al vampiro que le tenía sorbido el cerebro, pero no había nadie o a lo mejor estaba oculto por la total oscuridad.

"¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?" Sam se dio la vuelta, aunque al hacerlo con demasiado ímpetu, notó que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Allí estaba Dean, con su típica expresión del hermano mayor que se preocupa por el pequeño Sammy, como si todavía tuviera doce años y su padre le hubiera encargado que no le pasara nada malo.

"Estaba cansado de estar tumbado todo el día, además, ya me encuentro mejor. Ya no tengo ganas de matarte."

"Si, claro muy gracioso. Vamos vuelve a la cama y descansa." Dean se acercó a él con pequeños empujones, que ya no eran tan efectivos como cuando era más alto que su hermano pequeño, consiguió que Sam se sentara en al cama. "Mira, no se lo que está pasando y sabes que odio no tener la situación controlada."

"Por eso mismo. He estado pensando y tal vez si salgo, si me dejo ver, como si estuviera bien, la bruja aparezca otra vez." y así de paso, podía buscar a Spike y asegurarse que cumpliría su promesa de esperarle.

"Y te convierta en rana, claro. No hace falta que te vuelvas a arriesgar Sam y mucho menos en tu estado. Willow ya la encontró y luchó con ella, aunque no con el resultado que esperábamos. Ahora mismo Buffy, Xander ella van a volver a buscarla, la atraparán y la traerán para que te devuelva a la normalidad."

"Me siento como un completo inútil, Dean. Todos os preocupáis por mi, todos me cuidais." Dijo pensando en Spike, que pese a no haberse dado cuenta antes, le había mirado con gesto preocupado. Cerró lo ojos un momento, deseaba poder quitarse a ese vampiro de la cabeza aunque sólo fueran por cinco minutos y que no todo lo que pensaba, terminara relacionado con él. "Y mientras tanto, me tengo quedar en esta cama porque no soy capaz de controlarme."

Sam suspiró y desvió la mirada, pero al ver sonreír a su hermano se lo quedó mirando, completamente sorprendido. "Creo que me he perdido algo Dean, ¿no decías que este era uno de esos días horribles en los que podías controlar nada?"

Dean se sentó a su lado en la cama. "Pero hay algo que veo que sigue estando en su sitio y eso me da esperanzas para seguir luchando."

"¿Y es?"

"Tu. Sigues siendo Sam, mi hermano, has hablado como tu mismo, te has enfadado porque no podías ayudar." Dean dejó de hablar un momento para contener las emociones en su sitio, porque si había algo que odiaba, era que la gente viera sus debilidades. "Sammy…"

"Sigo siendo yo, algo más pirado tal vez, un poco vampirizado y tal vez embrujado, pero bueno, eso es parte de ser un Winchester ¿no?" los dos hermanos rieron por un momento, por el simple hecho de no seguir hablando.

"¿Vas a dormir un poco? Estás…"

"Ni se te ocurra decir que estoy muy pálido o que parezco agotado o que las ojeras me llegan al suelo, porque puedo sentirlo yo mismo. Así será mejor que me tumbe si no quiero tener una sobredosis de hermano mayor."

"Buen chico."

"Eh, ¿puedes hacer algo antes de marcharte para llamar a tu novia?"

"No es mi… Vale ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y no me pidas que te lleve donde está esa maldita bruja porque ya sabes cual es la respueta."

"Podrías darme un abrazo. Ya se lo que piensas de esas cosas, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado y de lo cerca que estado de acabar con mi propio hermano, creo que necesito recordarme que es lo que siente al ser abrazado por tu familia."

Normalmente, Dean habría contestado a esa petición con alguna broma o algún comentario jocoso, sobre lo gay que le parecía ese comportamiento por parte de su hermano. Pero en esa ocasión no dijo nada, tan sólo abrió los brazos y dejó que Sam enterrara el rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Todo va salir bien, volverás a ser el mismo y nos iremos de aquí como si esto no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño."

"¿De verdad quieres marcharte? ¿Qué hay de Buffy? Pensé que ella y tu…"

Dean no dijo nada, ni siquiera sabía como podía contestar a eso, porque Dean estaba empezando a tener miedo de sus propios sentimientos. Estaba aterrado por estar enamorado de una cazadora, estaba atemorizado porque estaba enamorándose como nunca lo había hecho y estaba asustado porque ella sentía lo mismo por él.

"Es complicado Sammy."

"No tiene porque serlo…"

"¿No ibas a descansar?" Sam miró a su hermano, ahora era cuando Dean se cerraba en banda, cuando dejaba de hablar de sus sentimientos y cuando se encerraba para evitar que nadie supiera lo que sentía.

No dijeron nada más, no intercambiaron más palabras, mientras Sam se volvía a tumbar, su hermano le ahuecaba las almohadas y como si del Dean de catorce años se tratara lo arropó.

"Volveré un poco más tarde, supongo que querrás comer algo, siempre y cuando no me pidas sangre fresca." Sam sonrió y entonces Dean se dio cuenta de la herida de su labio. "¿Qué es eso, sangre? Cuando te hemos dejado aquí no estaba. ¿Qué ha pasado Sammy?"

"¿Cómo? Nada, me he mordido, estaba nervioso, esto es como si estuviera en rehabilitación de drogas o algo así, no me he podido controlar."

"Sam nunca has sabido mentir y diría que si estás ocultando algo, es a ese bastardo de Spike. ¿Ha estado aquí verdad? Lo ha vuelto a intentar, ha tratado de convertirte otra vez. Voy a matarlo, te juro que le mataré y me da igual lo que diga Buffy no quiero mirar siempre tus espaldas para ver si te persigue."

"No, Dean." Dijo Sam más alterado de lo que había intentado aparentar. "No ha intentado convertirme, en realidad tan sólo…" ¿Cómo decirle que tan sólo le había besado, que sólo le había dicho que no podía vivir sin él y que esperaría la eternidad para tenerlo cerca? Era demasiado complicado para él, pero para Dean sería muy simple.

"Ese maldito vampiro ha intentado seducirte y tu te has dejado." Sam sintió que Dean acababa de leerle el pensamiento. "Eres como una de esas tías fáciles que se acuestan con el primero que se lo pide."

"¡Eh!" Sam no dijo nada más, porque de alguna forma se sentía así, utilizado, pero a sabiendas.

"No voy a permitírselo más, voy a colocar todas las cerraduras sobrenaturales posibles para que no vuelva a acercarse a ti, porque desde luego no te va a convertir en su…"

"No lo hagas, no se si seré capaz de controlarme si me veo incapaz de verle. Es extraño, pero ahora mismo podría marcharme de aquí y salir en su busca, pero no quiero. Lo que no se es lo que sería capaz de hacer si tu o cualquiera me prohibiérais verle."

Dean lo escuchó en silencio y por un momento se sintió en un mundo de locos. Ni en las más desastrosas cacerías le habían ocurrido cosas así y mucho menos su hermano había sentido ese impulso casi animal de estar con un vampiro.

"Muy bien, nada de cerrojos, pero pienso vigilarte hermanito si no eres capaz de contener tu lívido vampírico alejado de Spike, yo lo haré por ti. Te voy a tener vigilado hasta que todo esto acabe y cuando Buffy vuelva le voy a decir que no quiero ver a ese maldito Spike a menos de cien metros de ti o de contrario le mataré."

Sam lo vio marcharse, quería rogarle que no le hiciera daño, pero estaba seguro que Dean reaccionaría muy ante eso. Deseaba volver a ver a Spike, pero también tenía miedo de donde podía llevarle eso.

Por el momento prefería no pensar en eso y dejar que los demás se hicieran cargo de la bruja, tal vez si dejaba de ser un medio vampiro, podría volver a pensar con claridad y tal vez, sería el primero que deseaba matar a Spike por lo que le había hecho.

"_O tal vez… siga enamorado de él." _Se dijo a si mismo, por miedo a decirlo en voz alta y que Dean lo oyera, o simplemente por miedo a oírlo él mismo y darse cuenta que era verdad.


	16. Chapter 16

Se había hecho de noche, Sam se había que4dado dormido, todavía estaba débil y por mucho que la sangre de vampiro casi no estuviera ya en su cuerpo, el hechizo que le había hecho la bruja lo tenía todavía en muy baja forma.

Dean lo había dejado sólo. Aunque había insistido en que quería quedarse con él, Buffy le había convencido para que le ayudara con la bruja que habían traído. Si quería recuperar a su hermano, tenía que conseguir que aquella mujer deshiciera el mal que había hecho.

Dean sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no dudaría en usar toda la fuerza posible para acabar con toda aquella esa locura y aunque hiciera algo que no fuera del todo correcto, estaba seguro que Sam lo comprendería, tal vez con un poco de tiempo, tal vez le costaría, pero tenía que comprender que era lo mejor para él.

Estaba nervioso, tal vez demasiado, no era normal en él, sabía lo que hacer cuando se trataba de actuar contra una bruja, contra un demonio o cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural, pero cuando se trataba de hacer algo por su hermano y no estar seguro de poder conseguir que las cosas salieran bien, un dolor en el estómago aparecía y una extraña sensación de que no todo tenía porque salir bien.

En el salón ya estaban Buffy y Xander y Willow estaba terminado de hacer algunos hechizos para contener a la bruja que hacía conseguido cazar y que estaba inconscient en el suelo.

Dean la miró, era joven, mucho más de lo que había parecido en un primer momento cuando Sam y él se habían enfrentado a esa mujer antes de que todo aquello comenzara unos días atrás. Parecía incluso frágil, con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, pálido y de facciones suaves. Se podía decir que era guapa, hermosa incluso y de haberla conocido en otras circunstancias, seguramente Dean habría intentado algo con ella.

Pero ahora la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, una parte de él la quería ver muerta y no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que podía hacerle para que pagara por el mal que le había hecho a su hermano, por el que le había hecho a su pequeña familia. Aquellos pensamientos podían parecerle una barbaridad a Sam y seguramente no los aprobaría si Dean se los contaba, pero en ese momento, lleno de odio y rabia por no poder hacer nada por Sam, Dean no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

"Todo está listo. Cuando queráis." Dijo Willow colocando la última piedra alrededor de la bruja. "Esto la detendrá un poco aunque no creo que podamos contener sus poderes por mucho tiempo."

La muchacha estaba cansada, parecía agotada después de haberse enfrentado a la bruja. Dean no le había preguntado sobre lo que había ocurrido, quería saber que era lo que había hecho, pero por otro lado seguía siendo una bruja, buena, desde luego, pero no es que los Winchester tuvieran la mejor relación con las brujas como para entablar una relación en la que pudiera preocuparse por la chica.

"Entonces habrá que esperar a que se despierte." Dijo Buffy mirando a los demás para buscar su apoyo.

"¿Esperar, después de lo que ha hecho? No creo que se merezca algo así." La voz de Dean sonaba ahora muy diferente al tono que Buffy conocía, no se trataba ahora del chico cariñoso y dulce con el que había dormido, el que la había abrazado, el que le había dicho que sentía algo por ella.

El dean que ahora estaba mirando, el que se acababa de internar en el círculo de poder sin que nadie mas dijera nada, tenía una mirada fría, dura incluso, puesta en la mujer que estaba en el suelo y por mucho que lo intentó, Buffy no consiguió averiguar hasta donde podía llegar el cazador.

Dean se agachó y golpeó el a cara la bruja. No lo hacía habitualmente, no le gustaba golpear a gente indefensa, no era su forma de actuar, pero cuando estaba llegado a punto de desesperación, en que no estaba seguro de poder recuperar a su hermano tal y como lo conocía, podía hacer cosas que se salían de su normal.

"Dean." Protestó Buffy, pero el cazador no dijo nada al respecto.

"Vamos maldita bruja, ya has hecho bastante mal." Dean la cogió de la blusa y la zarandeó hasta que la escuchó quejarse. "No te hagas ahora la débil, porque se que eres más fuerte de lo que pequeño cuerpo aparenta."

"Dean ya basta, necesitamos que nos ayude y si la asustas o peor aún, no creo que esté muy por la labor de hacer nada por nosotros." Dean sintió la mano de Buffy sobre su brazo tirando de él. Apenas hacía fuerza, pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara a la bruja. "Se lo que sientes y en tu lugar haría lo mismo, pero por eso precisamente tengo que evitar que cometas una locura."

"¿Quién ha dicho que sea una locura acabar con una bruja o salvar a mi hermano por el método rápido?"

Lo cierto era que ni el propio Dean se reconocía mucho en ese comportamiento, pues ni en la peor de las situaciones se le había llegado a pasar por la cabeza la posibilidad de torturar a un prisionero, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un ser humano después de todo.

Respiró con fuerza y se retiró, saliendo lentamente del círculo, pero sin dejar de mirar a la bruja, que poco a poco estaba volviendo en si. Dean se mordió el labio, tenía tantas ganas de hacerla sufrir, que a cada momento que pasaba, le era más difícil controlarse.

"Me alegro de volver a verte de Dean. ¿Qué ocurre estás tenso por algo?" Dijo la mujer nada más mirar al cazador. "Es natural que te preocupe el estado de tu hermano. ¿Ya es un vampiro o todavía tiene algo de humano en su cuerpo?"

"Serás…" En ese momento Dean si que se lanzó a por la bruja pero Buffy pudo detenerlo a tiempo. La cazadora era una mujer muy fuerte, Dean se quedó sorprendido de que pudiera detenerlo, pues por su pequeño tamaño, escondía muchos secretos.

"Eso es lo que quiere, que vayas a por ella, seguro que tiene algún plan para escapar en cuanto te tenga a mano. No le bailes el agua." Buffy le acarició el brazo a su compañero, intentando calmarlo.

"Creo que esto nos va a llevar más rato de lo que yo pensaba, creo que me voy a perder el programa de Oprah hoy." Todas las miradas, incluida la de la bruja se posaron en Xander. "Lo siento, tan sólo intentaba hacer una bruja para enfríar los ánimos."

"Pues será mejor que te calles Xander, no estoy de humor para tus bromas. Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar." La mirada de Dean estuvo a punto de fulminarlo.

"Claro que si, Dean, seguro que te preocupa más lo que le pueda pasar a tu hermano. Porque si no me equivoco todavía sigue bajo mi influencia."

"Quítasela." Le ordenó Dean, con toda la rabia y la decisión que pudo.

"pues para eso me tendrás que dar algo a cambio. No trabajo gratis, igual que no le hice el hechizo a Sam por placer, me pagaron bien para quitar a tu hermano de en medio y tenerte entrenido a ti, así que si quieres que haga algo, tendrá que ofrecerme algo a cambio."

Dean se había quedado con eso de que alguien le había pagado para convertir en vampiro a Sam. Hasta es momento, el mayor de los hermanos, estaba convencido que todo era por culpa de la bruja, porque la habían encontrado y ella quería matarlos, pero ahora resultaba que había alguien más, alguien que no los quería muertos, sino que quería mantenerlos entretenidos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Buffy al ver que Dean no decía nada al respecto.

"Primero de todo mi libertad, claro está y que ninguno de vosotros me siga." La bruja se cruzó de brazos y espero a que alguien dijera algo.

"Para eso tendrás que devolver a mi hermano a su estado natural y nada de trucos." Dean estaba empezando a calmarse, aunque no era fácil hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

"Muy pronto empiezas con las exigencias cazador. Creo que esto va a ser divertido." La bruja se detuvo e inspiró con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor y luego levantó la cabeza hacia el piso superior. "¿No lo notáis? Un vampiro acaba de llegar y que yo sepa parece que está invitado. Creo que tu hermano, Dean, está acompañado." La mujer sonrió con malicia y una sonrisa demoníaca apareció en su rostro.

"Spike está aquí."

La bruja asintió "Y está muy interesado en tu hermanito. Tal vez se lo quiera comer." Sin dejar de sonreír, la bruja se mordió el labio, en un gesto que en otras circunstancias sería sexy, ahora parecía terrible y casi obsceno. "Más bien creo que huele a que Spike se ha enamorado, si quisiera matar a tu hermano, no te preocupes que Sam ya estaría muerto y por cierto, creo que Sam no va a rechazarlo."

"Dean no la escuches tan sólo está jugando contigo, vamos a subir y si está Spike lo echamos y ya está. No le des más vueltas." Buffy cogió del brazo a Dean, pero este no se movió, sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo la bruja era usarle para sus propósitos, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo de todo lo que decía podía ser cierto, aunque sólo fuera en parte.

"Podéis echar a Spike hoy, pero se trata de un vampiro y si quiere a Sam volverá las veces que haga falta. Es Sam quien tiene que rechazarlo. Buffy, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie."

"Entonces devuélveme a mi hermano." Viniendo de Dean, aquello sonó más como una plegaria, que como una orden, pero estaba empezando a pensar que tarde o temprano, si Sam no volvía a la normalidad, Spike se haría con su hermano y de una manera u otra lo perdería.

"Ya he dicho cuales son mis primeras condiciones, pero teniendo cuenta que estás bastante desesperado y que tan sólo con encerrar a Sam no te es bastante para alejarlo del vampiro que quiere seducirlo, tengo un par de cosas más que me gustaría conseguir antes de darte a tu hermano."

Definitivamente, Dean la mataría, no sabía cuando, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, acabaría con ella.

- o -

El frío que entró por la ventana abierta, le despertó. Sam se dio la vuelta, con un escalofrío, pero en cuanto quedó tendido en la cama, una mano se posó sobre su boca, aprisionándole con fuerza. Lo cierto era que no tenía miedo, porque conocía demasiado bien el aroma que llegaba hasta él a través de la mano.

"Se que no ibas a gritar, pero no podía arriesgarme a que alertaras a tu hermano. Spike estaba sentado en la cama junto a él, parecía mucho más dulce que las veces anteriores que lo había visto. "Lo siento, pero por mucho que empeño, no puedo pasar tiempo lejos de ti. Necesitaba verte."

Lentamente retiró la mano del rostro de Sam y este tan sólo se lo quedó mirando, sin miedo en la mirada, tan sólo con sorpresa y duda por lo que podía querer el vampiro.

"Lo sabes muy bien." Dijo Spike contestando a tu pregunta. "Puede que te cueste creerlo, pero no se vivir sin ti. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Un vampiro de más de doscientos años de edad, es incapaz de alejarse de un simple humano. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que está dejando de lado un don increíble al no querer ser vampiro."

"No es bueno ser vampiro." Dijo Sam en un susurro. "Dean y yo nos hemos enfrentado a muchos y en su mayor parte no es nada bueno ser vampiro. Salvo algunas excepciones, la mayoría estaban casi locos y habían perdido aquello que les había hecho ser humanos en un principio."

"Tal vez porque ellos no habían tenido a alguien como tu cerca." Spike le acarició la mejilla, ante lo que Sam contestó con un intenso suspiro. "Tu serás diferente, tienes un alma increíble y se que no la perderás, incluso podrías ayudarme a recuperar la mía."

"No puedo…" Sam alargó las palabras, más de lo que podría haber sido una negación con seguridad.

"Claro que puedes, puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo tan fuerte que tienes miedo que se te salga del pecho, ¿Crees que no lo puedo leer en tus ojos? Tienes miedo es normal, pero te prometo que te ayudaré."

Con un gesto que podría haber pasado por casual, Spike deslizó su mano y su muñeca por los labios de Sam, para que este sintiera la sangre recorriendo sus venas a toda velocidad.

"Podemos ser jóvenes eternamente, tu y yo juntos, felices y eternos." Sam entreabrió los labios y besó lentamente la mano del vampiro. "Todo el conocimiento del mundo se abrirá ante ti porque podrás leer todos los libros, estar en todos los lugares y descubrir aquello que a la humanidad le costaría generaciones."

Sam cogió la muñeca de Spike y la acercó a sus labios, deslizó su lengua por ella, saboreando el lejano gusto de la sangre bajo su piel.

"Esto está mal, Dean se va a enfadar, jamás me lo perdonará."

Spike se acercó a su oído. "Pero estaremos tu y yo juntos. Alguna vez te has preguntado como sería hacer el amor con un vampiro. Es la experiencia más alucinante que jamás hayas vivido."

Spike notó que Sam abría la boca y sonrió, lo iba a hacer, el joven cazador iba a probar otra vez su sangre, pero esta vez iba a hacerlo bien, no lo iba a dejar escapar. Lentamente los dientes de Sam se colocaron sobre su piel y se detuvo, como si se lo estuviera pensando. Notó que comenzaba a hacer presión, en unos segundos la sangre comenzaría a manar de su cuerpo hasta la boca de Sam.

"Eso es, no tengas miedo." Enredó su otra mano entre el cabello de Sam y le besó la mejilla, deseando que llegara el momento de poder besarle en los labios otra vez. Sam se separó un momento y lo miró a los ojos. "Vamos, no vas a hacerme daño, al contrario me vas a hacer muy feliz."

Volvió a posar la boca sobre su muñeca y esta vez estaba decidido a hacerlo.

- o -

Sin embargo, algo cambió en un segundo, todo parecía raro a su alrededor. No sabía como había llegado allí, ni porque estaba a punto de morder a ese hombre. Un momento, ese hombre era un vampiro y estaba sentado en su cama.

"¡Papá!" Gritó con tanta fuerza que sobresaltó a Spike.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, al mismo tiempo que el vampiro saltaba con una agilidad sobrehumana, de la cama a la ventana dispuesto a escapar. Dean estaba allí, con el arma en la mano y tras él había una chica menuda, pero muy del tipo de su hermano. Miró más allá pero se encontró con otro hombre joven y un hombre más mayor que con ese estilo de vestir, no podía ocultar que era inglés.

"Volveré a por ti Sam." Dijo el vampiro antes de saltar por la ventana y desaparecer.

"Sammy, ¿estás bien? ¿Y desde cuando llamas a papá?"

"No me digas que está otra vez de cacería. Siempre que nos pasa algo a nosotros, papá está de cacería. A veces creo que lo hace a posta."

Dean miró confundido a su hermano y luego se volvió hacia Buffy, que con un gesto de cabeza le dijo que tampoco comprendía nada. Luego volvió a fijar en su hermano.

"Sam, hermanito, ¿podrías decirme cuantos años tienes?"

"Que preguntas más tontas haces a veces Dean, sabes muy bien que acabo de cumplir los dieciocho y que este año me marcharé a la universidad. Si esta es alguna de tus tretas para que no me vaya, lo siento pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te va a servir de nada, está decidido me voy a Standford."

"Será zorra la maldita bruja. Claro que me ha devuelto a mi hermano, pero lo que ha hecho es hacerle olvidar los últimos seis de años de su vida. _Nada de dolor en la vida de tu hermano_ dijo la muy… Se aprovechó de que estaba desesperado y me la ha vuelto a jugar. Pero me las va a pagar."

"¿Dean te ocurre algo no pareces tu mismo?" Le preguntó Sam, que no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

"Todo va a estar bien Sammy, todo va a salir bien."


	17. Chapter 17

"Me da igual que la hayamos dejado marchar. Voy a encontrarla otra vez y juro por Sam que la mataré. Me ha engañado y yo como un tonto, me lo he creído. No se como se lo montan todos estos tíos pero todos saben que Sam es mi única debilidad."

Dean no había dejado de moverse de un lado para otro del salón, desde que había bajado con Buffy. La cazadora se lo había llevado del dormitorio, necesitaba hablar con él y no quería que Sam estuviera presente en esa conversación.

"Tranquilízate, si estás tan nervioso no vas a poder ayudar a tu hermano. Tienes que pensar con claridad."

"Pues no es fácil hacerlo cuando tu hermano de casi treinta años se comporta como poco más que un adolescente."

Finalmente, Dean se sentó en el sofá y enterró el rostro entre las manos, suspiró con fuerza. Buffy tenía razón, las cosas estaban terriblemente mal, de eso no había cabía ninguna duda, pero tenía que haber alguna solución.

"Encontraremos Otra vez la bruja no te preocupes. Se le veía bastante vanidosa así que le gustará ver como va su trabajo. No se irá de la ciudad y creo que podremos dar con ella sin problemas."

Buffy se sentó en el sofá junto a otro cazador y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Sonrió, pues una cara amable era lo que más necesitaba Dean en ese momento, un hombro en que apoyarse y no caer sólo.

"¿Siempre eres así de positiva?"

"Sólo cuando las cosas se han puesto muy mal. Además, aunque no te guste que te lo diga, no creo que nadie, vampiro bruja o quien sea, se vaya atrever a hacerle nada a tu hermano, Spike está colado por él, le protegerá."

"¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! Sam no tiene nada que ver con ese maldito vampiro, sobretodo cuando está empeñado en convertirlo en algo como él. No es más que una abominación y no voy a permitir que se acerque a m hermano."

"No podrás impedirlo eternamente. Te lo digo por experiencia, no hace mucho tiempo, Spike estaba colgado por mi."

Dean no contestó, no quería saber nada sobre esa historia que tan sólo podía provocarle pesadillas, ni sobre lo que Spike querría hacerle a su hermano si lo tuvieran en sus manos. en ese momento tenía asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse.

"Tengo que subir a ver a mi hermano, si de verdad tiene dieciocho años, entonces no sabe nada de la muerte de nuestro padre, ni de su sangre de demonio. No sabe nada sobre si mismo y tengo que ponerle al día."

Resignado, Dean se levantó del sofá y fue hacia las escaleras. Escuchó los pequeños pasos de Buffy justo detrás de él y al darse la vuelta la encontró allí, siempre sonriente. Se agachó para besarla y ella le abrazó.

"Nada de esto es fácil, nada es fácil en nuestra vida, pero juntos lo solucionaremos y luego… bueno eso lo discutiremos cuando todo esto haya terminado por fin." Buffy volvió a besarle apasionadamente y lo dejó subiendo las escaleras.

Quería pedirle que se quedara con ella un tiempo, que lucharan juntos, pues no le era fácil encontrar novio cuando tenía que estar siempre poniendo excusas para ir a salvar el mundo o temerosa de que alguna criatura pudiera hacerle daño.

Dean era como ella, la vida le había hecho mucho daño, los años de cazador le habían robado más de lo que podía soportar y sin decir nada, Buffy comprendía casi todos sus sentimientos como si fueran propios.

Pero no era el momento de pedirle algo así, tal vez cuando Sam estuviera recuperado, cuando hubieran terminado con la bruja, cuando todo estuviera bajo control con Spike, si el mundo no se acababa entonces, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de tener esa conversación con Dean.

- o -

Dean llamó a la puerta, escuchando en el interior de la habitación a Giles hablando con Sam. A Dean le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que el profesor inglés le hablaba a su hermano, como si fuera uno más de sus chicos. Ese tono paternal le gustaba a Dean, se parecía mucho a la forma de hablar de Bobby, al menos, en esos momentos tan difíciles, Sam tenía a alguien que sabía lo que decir, porque él se había quedado sin ideas después de todo aquel lío con la bruja.

"Soy un amigo de tu hermano, digamos que soy una especie de colaborador, igual que todos los que estamos aquí. Buffy, bueno, tal vez Dean no quiera verlo de esa forma, pero ella es una gran amiga."

A través de la rendija de la puerta que estaba entreabierta, Dean pudo ver que Sam sonreía con picardía, aunque había cierta incredulidad en su mirada, pues era difícil para él creer que Dean tuviera algo parecido a una novia.

"¿Dean tiene novia? Venga ya. No puede ser, Dean no mantiene una relación fija más de dos semanas." Sam se echó a reír, pero al ver la figura de su hermano en la puerta se cayó. "Dean, ¿ocurre algo? Has salido corriendo, ni que tuvieras que apagar un incendio."

"No Sammy, no pasa nada, tenía que comprobar una cosa en el coche." Sam no contestó. Llevaban toda la vida juntos, Dean cuidando de él toda la vida desde el mismo día de su nacimiento y todavía seguía pensando que no lo conocía perfectamente bien como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo.

"Giles, te importaría…"

"No claro, perdona. Estaré abajo con Buffy por si necesitáis algo."

"Vale Dean, ¿Por qué no os dejáis todos de comportaros conmigo como si tuviera una enfermedad incurable y no quisierais decírmelo?" El silencio de Dean que siguió a esa pregunta lo dejó preocupado. "¿Qué pasa?"

Dean se sentó junto a su hermano en la cama y respiró con fuerza. No iba a ser fácil que Sam comprendiera lo que tenía que decirle, por lo que mejor sería no decirle que tenía un vampiro pegado a él.

"Hace unos días nos enfrentamos a una bruja y digamos que las cosas no salieron del todo bien." Sam lo miraba y lo escuchaba con atención. Tan sólo con mirarle a los ojos, Dean sabía que su hermano no recordaba nada, su mente estaba en aquel año que cambiara su vida para siempre. Sam estaba a punto de marcharse a la universidad, el resto estaba en blanco. "La bruja te atacó, lo intenté evitar pero no pude pararla a tiempo."

"¿Qué es lo que me hizo?" conforme transcurrían los segundos, la expresión de Sam iba mostrando su miedo, el pánico a que la bruja le hubiera hecho algo horrible, porque la mirada de Dean sobre él no le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor. "Dean, dímelo."

"Ella te…"

El viento chocando contra la ventana hizo que Dean se callara. Al mirar, Dean se levantó de golpe.

"No puede ser." Miró a Spike que estaba agazapado como un gato en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando al interior, sus ojos brillantes por la oscuridad del exterior estaban clavados en la cama, en la figura de Sam, sin parecer haberse percatado de la presencia del mayor de los hermanos.

"¿Quién es?" Sam se quedó de rodillas en la cama y poco a poco se levantó. Las piernas no estaban listas para salir corriendo, no sabía lo que le había ocurrido, pero le había dejado totalmente agotado. "Dean ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

"Nada Sammy, no es más que un pesado que no entiendo un no por respuesta y al que le voy a patear el culo como se atreva a entrar por la ventana."

"Sam, no se lo que te ha hecho esa bruja, pero te aseguro que lo va pagar. Tu, Dean no escondas esa estaca, no creas que vas a ser el primer cazador que intenta matarme con un truco barato."

Dean agarró con fuerza la estaca y con la otra un enorme cuchillos, si Spike se atrevía a dar una paso más adelante, se lanzaría a por él, con una bruja estropeándole el día ya tenía bastante.

"Tranquilo vaquero, por mucho que no te lo quieras creer, estoy aquí por Sam. No pretendo hacerle ningún daño, no voy a lastimarle, por mucho que te empeñes en pensar que quiero matarle."

"Vete a la mierda Spike, no me vengas con que te has enamorado, porque el papel de Romeo no te pega mucho y te puedo asegurar que Sam no quedaría nada bien de Julieta."

"¿Os queréis callar los dos? Estoy delante, me encuentro mal y no se quien eres tu. Ahora resulta que un vampiro está enamorado de mi y mi propio hermano no es capaz decírmelo. Entonces es que hay algo mucho peor, ¿verdad Dean? ¿Y donde está papá? Creía que habías dicho que ibas a llamarle, pero como siempre no está aquí y yo que pensaba que le importaba un poco más."

"Sammy, espera, no sabes…"

"Antes, tenía dudas sobre si estaba siendo demasiado egoísta como para irme a la universidad, pero veo que a papá no le importa mucho como me encuentro así que lo siento Dean, se que te va a hacer daño mi decisión, pero en septiembre me iré a Standford para estudiar derecho."

"Sam por favor."

"En cuanto a ti, Dean dame el cuchillo no quiero que coja por sorpresa, me voy a la universidad pero hasta entonces sigo siendo un cazador."

"¡Sam déjalo ya!" Gritó Dean, con tanta fuerza que hizo que su hermano se sobresaltara. "Papá está muerto ¿vale? Murió hace tres años por salvarme. Tu tienes veintiocho años y dejaste la universidad por ayudar a la familia. Pero si, este es Spike es un vampiro y está colgado por ti."

Sam se dejó caer en la cama al sentir que las piernas le fallaban. ¿Cómo podía ser que su hermano le dijera algo así?

"Papá… está… No puede ser Dean, no puede ser y yo ¿Qué?"

"Sammy." Dean dio uno paso hacia su hermano pero Sam se retiró.

"Déjame." Se encerró en el baño, necesitaba ver quien era, si realmente podía tener casi treinta años y era un juego de algún tipo de criatura y Dean no era su hermano realmente.

"Bien hecho vaquero. Veo que para dar noticias importantes a la gente no tienes precio. Por cierto, ahora que estamos solos," Dean cogió con fuerza el cuchillo, ante cualquier movimiento raro, le atacaría, no le iba a dar ninguna opción de atacarle. "Venía a decirte que quiero ayudar a Sam, porque aunque no vayas a dejarme acercarme a él, Sam me gusta, pero no su versión casi infantil. Quiero que el verdadero Sam vuelva. He venido a ayudarte."

"Tienes que estar bromeando."


	18. Chapter 18

"Estoy hablando en serio. Podría no haber vuelto, podría haberme alejado de Sam tal y como me pediste, pero estoy aquí y no voy a dejar a Sam sin más." Dean tenía el cuchillo en la mano, apretándolo con tanta fuerza, que se estaba haciendo daño. Quería matar a ese vampiro, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se acercara a su hermano, sólo pensar que pudiera llegar a besar a su hermano que hiciera algo más, le daba ganas de vomitar.

"Eres un vampiro, un chupasangre y vosotros tratáis de matarnos a mi hermano y a mi por todos lo medios, no intentáis llevarme a la cama y mucho menos decís que estáis enamorados de nosotros."

"Vale, lo voy a decir una sola vez más, porque quiero ayudar a Sam y estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo para poder echarle una mano. ¿Quieres ayudar a Sam? Entonces deja a un lado lo que sientes por mi, el odio que tienes hacia mi y espera a que terminemos con esto."

Dean asintió sin decir nada, le mostró el cuchillo a Spike y lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Sin embargo la mirada hacia el vampiro era tan dura que estaba seguro podría matarlo si le aguantaba mucho la mirada.

De repente un sonido llamó la atención de los dos hombres, se quedaron mirando y un segundo más tarde los dos lo comprendieron. Dean se acercó a la puerta del baño y escuchó mejor los sollozos de su hermano. Se volvió hacia Spike y de nuevo el fulminó con la mirada.

Si no se hubiera metido en medio, si no hubiera aparecido esa noche, Dean no habría perdido los nervios, no le habría dicho las cosas tan de sopetón a Sam y ahora su hermano pequeño no estaría llorando por haberse dado cuenta que su vida estaba completamente rota.

"Sam." Apoyó la mano en la puerta, como si pudiera sentir el cuerpo de su hermano al otro lado. "Sammy por favor abre la puerta y habla conmigo."

"Dean por favor, no se los años que tengo, pero se que no soy un crío, no tengo cuatro años y ahora mismo me gustaría estar sólo. ¿Puedes comprender eso?"

"Muy bien, pero estaré aquí mismo cuando quieras hablar ¿Vale?" Durante uno segundo, Sam no contestó. Todo era demasiado difícil, todo era complicado, su cabeza no podía comprender como podía verse en el espejo dentro de un cuerpo de casi treinta años y tener todos los recuerdos de un chico de dieciocho años.

La última vez que recordaba haber llorado era cuando su padre le había prohibido ir a la universidad. No lo hacía delante de su hermano, ni mucho menos de su padre, eso le hacía sentir un crío y quería demostrarles a los dos que ya era un hombre completamente adulto, capaz de hacer su vida independiente. ¿Por qué ahora todo se había dado la vuelta?

Quería volver a su vida, ser él mismo, pero sobretodo recuperar a su padre y decirle que sentía todo lo que había ocurrido, lo mucho que habían discutido, todo lo que le había dicho y que en realidad no sentía. Nunca había pensado que aquello podía pasar, que el tiempo se le acabaría y que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de aprender de él.

Se miró a espejo y no se reconoció, se buscó en esa mirada agotada, que necesitaba dormir, se busco en ese cuerpo que se parecía al suyo pero que no se correspondía con lo que conocía. Se buscó, pero por más que lo intentó, no lo logró.

"Dean." Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la puerta. "No te vayas ¿vale? Siento lo que he dicho, te necesito, pero también necesito un poco de tiempo, así que por favor, no te vayas."

Desde el otro lado, Dean sonrió y volvió la mirada a Spike, había ganado. Por mucho que el vampiro dijera que estaba enamorado de su hermano, por mucho que dijera que quería ayudarle, por mucho que sintiera todo aquello, él era el hermano que siempre había cuidado de Sam y a él era a quien Sam necesitaba cerca.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte Sam. Nunca lo he hecho y aunque no te acuerdes ahora, hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos estos últimos años. Me has ayudado tu a mi también mucho, Sammy. No pienses que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente."

"Gracias." La voz de Sam era la misma que Dean conocía, pero había algo distinto, algo que le hacía recordar al hermano que se había ido a la universidad, el que le había roto el corazón y el que le había dejado con todo el peso de la familia.

Sin embargo, Dean no dijo nada.

"¿Por qué no te bajas un rato con Buffy? Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros." Dean vio la derrota en la mirada del vampiro y pese a las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, no se regodeó en su triunfo, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. "Buffy está conmigo ¿De acuerdo? Se que estuviste enamorado de ella y quiero que quede ahí, si te acercas a ella, si le miras…"

"Tranquilo vaquero, ya te he dicho que el que me gusta es tu hermano, no voy a por nadie más y de lo único que podrías preocuparte es de que algún día Sam me elija a mi por encima de ti."

"Cierra el pico Spike y desaparece de esta habitación, antes de que me entre dolor de cabeza y deja de llamarme vaquero."

"Como quieras, vaquero." Dean abrió la boca para gritarle, incluso estuvo a punto de levantarse para empezar una nueva discusión con él, pero Spike había desaparecido antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron en el momento en el que Sam abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- o -

"Lo siento chicos os he fallado y sobretodo les he fallado a ellos. Dean confiaba en mis poderes de bruja para salvar a su hermano y empiezo a creer que por mi culpa Sam está ahora así."

Willow se hizo un ovillo en el sofá y ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo cuando Giles le entregó una taza de te.

"No ha sido culpa tuya." Giles sentó a su lado y al otro lado lo hizo Buffy, por su parte Xander lo hizo en la mesa de café. Todos la arroparon como la familia que eran. Se tenían los unos a los otros, sabían todos sus secretos y se protegían como hermanos.

"Claro que no." Dijo Xander con su mejor sonrisa. "Seguramente es bruja era demasiado poderosay tenía algún as bajo la manga, además su pudo con esos dos y ya ves que son muy profesionales…"

"Gracias, supongo. Xander soy bruja, conozco la mayoría de sus poderes, porque yo también los tengo y mira lo que he conseguido. Si no me hubiera metido en miedo, Dean la hubiera cazado."

"Y seguramente ella lo habría matado. La he visto, Willow." Buffy hablaba con un tono de voz entre cansado y asustado. "Sabe muy bien como confundir a la gente, sabe conseguir lo que quiere y si hubiera tenido a Dean a mano, le hubiera matado. Creo que hemos hecho lo mejor, ahora tenemos que solucionar este problema y todo volverá a la normalidad."

"¿Quieres que tu novio se monte en su Impala y se vaya?" Todos se volvieron hacia Spike que estaba bajando las escaleras.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que Dean te dijo que te marcharas." Buffy estaba tentada a descargar todas las malas energías con Spike, pero también sabía que no era el momento de meterse en discusiones tontas y menos con alguien a quien le encantaba provocarle. "No es el momento para tus juegos Spike."

"No trato de jugar. ¿No crees que los cazadores se irán en cuanto Sam esté bien? Es su vida Buffy, viven en la carretera, no se van a instalar aquí, ni por ti ni mucho menos por mi."

"¿Por ti? Vamos hombre como si de repente estuvieras realmente interesado en uno de los dos." Xander se echó a reír, pero se dio cuenta que el vampiro estaba hablando en serio al ve su semblante completamente serio. "Tío, Dean lo decía en serio, estás colgado por Sam. Pobre Dean, su hermano no recuerda los últimos diez años de su vida y encima tiene que quitarle de encima un vampiro acosador. A mi nunca me ha acosado nadie, jo."

Spike dio un paso adelante. Lo cierto era que Xander nunca le había caído bien y siempre intentaba buscar un motivo para morderle el cuello y acabar con él de una vez. era una pena que Buffy jamás le fuera a dejar.

"Vale, vale, que tal si nos organizamos para solucionar esta situación y luego pensamos lo que pasará después."

Buffy se fue a la cocina con la excusa de coger algo fresco para todos. Pero lo cierto era que necesitaba pensar, que estaba asustada de lo que pasaría después. ¿Para que iba a negar que se había enamorado de Dean? El problema era que Spike tenía razón, algo en su corazón le decía que cuando Sam estuviera bien, cuando hubieran acabado con la bruja, los hermanos se marcharían y de nuevo ella se quedaría sola.

"Siento haberlo dicho así." Por una vez Spike la había cogido despistada y le había sobresaltado. Buffy se dio la vuelta y agotada se apoyó en la encimera con un vaso en la mano. "¿Ahora te das al alcohol?" Buffy sonrió.

"Es cerveza sin alcohol, cuando estoy de guardia tengo que tener todos los sentidos preparados."

Spike se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. "Pues no veo que estés con la cabeza muy serena. Si esa bruja ataca esta casa, nos vencería en seguida, es rápida, muy lista y tiene muchos años de experiencia. ¿Y que es lo que tienes tu? Una bruja inexperta, un chico que no sirve para nada y un biblitecario, porque ahora mismo Dean no te servirá de nada, está demasiado ocupado con Sam." Sonrió con tristeza. "Supongo que si me dejara, yo también lo estaría."

"¿Alguna idea?"

"Dean no quiere verme cerca de su hermano, es muy protector, me recuerda en eso a ti. Pero puedo quedarme en la casa, puedo ayudaros a proteger a Sam."

"Sam, ¿eh? Pues si que te has colgado bien, conmigo te parecías a un acosador, pero con Sam… eres como un cachorrillo abandonado."

Spike se levantó de un salto de la mesa, como si le madera estuviera ardiendo. "No me compares como uno de esos quinceañeros que no hacen más que dibujar corazoncitos en los cuadernos." Buffy lo miró en silencio y sonrió mientras se mordía el labio. Spike suspiró y ella creyó que era la primera vez que le veía hacer algo así. "Vale si, lo reconozco no se que tiene ese maldito cazador que me atrae y no puedo dejar de pensar en él y de intentar protegerle."

"Te conozco hace mucho tiempo y se que no estás mintiendo. Además no ganas nada de provecho, nada para tus fines con salvar a Sam. Así que por mi no hay problema de que te unas, siempre y cuando no te metas en medio del camino de Dean."

Buffy sentía que aquello saldría mal. Spike no podía estar cerca de Dean y en cuanto este se enterara que el vampiro no se había marchado. El cazador estaba agotado, ya se lo había leído en la mirada cada vez que hablaba con él y ahora que había perdido parte de su hermano, era mucho peor.

Aquello sólo podía terminar mal.


	19. Chapter 19

En la mente de Sam no había más que confusión, una enorme y terrible confusión. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, no podía estarlo. Se había mirado al espejo y delante de él no veía al muchacho de dieciocho años que conocía, el que se iba a marchar a la universidad porque quería seguir un camino distinto al que su padre había preparado para él. No, ahí, mirándole de pie frente a él, había todo un hombre hecho y derecho cerca de los treinta años; su mirada era la de hombre curtido en algún tipo de guerra y no quería ni pensar en la guerra de la que podía tratarse, porque sabía perfectamente la que era.

Se dio la vuelta. Delante de él estaba su hermano, como siempre lo había recordado, sólo que algo mayor. Él si que debía tener casi los treinta y en su mirada, aunque también se veía un soldado curtido en mil batallas, también había un hombre que había vivido mucho, que había pasado por momentos terribles, aunque Sam no los recordara y que había sufriendo más de lo que Sam podía siquiera imaginarse.

Sam veía algo en su hermano, algo mucho más profundo que el simple cariño de hermano, algo que le hacía quererle cuando apenas conocía los últimos diez años de su vida, respetarle, aunque no supiera lo que había hecho, tal vez había hecho cosas horribles, desviándose del camino que les había enseñado siempre su padre. No lo sabía, no conocía a su hermano, al hombre que lo miraba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos clavados en él y aún así, sabía que su hermano haría todo lo que hiciera falta por ayudarle y sobretodo para mantenerlo a Sam.

Se sentó en la cama, de alguna forma que era capaz de explicar se sentía mareado; estaba seguro que había mucho que su hermano ni siquiera le había contado y aún así, poca información con la que contaba, ya se sentía perdido en su propia vida y también la de su hermano.

"Entonces, ¿papá está muerto?"

"Siento habértelo dicho así, no pretendía que te enteraras de esta forma. Pero si, papá murió hace más de dos años." Sam apretó con fuerza sus manos, la sola idea de no volver a ver a su padre más después de la tremenda pelea que habían tenido y con todo lo que le había dicho, no dejaba de atormentarle.

"¿Y como fue? Supongo que sería en una batalla o en una cacería de algún demonio. En el fondo, supongo que siempre lo he sabido, sabía que nuestra familia no puede vivir mucho tiempo con el trabajo que tenemos. Por eso me quise marchar."

"No fue ningún demonio Sammy. Bueno si lo fue, pero fue ninguna batalla, nada de cacerías." Dean tragó saliva. No era capaz de recordar la imagen de su padre muerto, tendido en el suelo de aquella habitación de hospital. No podía y tampoco quería, porque entonces siempre pensaba que había sido culpa suya.

"Dean."

"Lo siento es que por mucho que pienso en que han pasado casi tres años, sigue estando muy reciente en mi cabeza, como si hubiera sido ayer." Miró a Sam, tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hermano. Tal vez así Sam recuperaría su memoria o al menos le ayudaría a saber que había sido de su vida en aquellos últimos años. "Papá, murió por salvarme la vida a mi. Yo iba a morir, nunca hemos hablado de eso, pero yo iba a morir aquel día y papá me salvó." Dean sentó junto a su hermano en la cama, pero volvió la cabeza para que no viera lo cerca que estaba de echarse a llorar. "Yo tenía que haber muerto ese día y papá estaría aquí contigo, seguro que a él se le ocurría alguna forma de devolverte a la normalidad, porque yo…"

"No digas eso." Sam frotó con fuerza la espalda de su hermano y se dio cuenta que Dean estaba completamente tenso.

"Es la verdad y más vale que te la diga ahora, porque cuando vuelvas a ser tu mismo, cuando recuperes la memoria, no hablaremos de esto, nunca lo hacemos, no hablamos de los temas difíciles, de los que nos incomodan. Funcionamos así y nos va bien."

Sam trató de hacer memoria, de encontrar algo de sentido en las palabras de su hermano. Ellos siempre eran sinceros el uno con el otro, Dean le contaba las cacerías que tenía con su padre y él le hablaba de los planes de futuro, aunque a su hermano le sonaran a cuentos infantiles. Pero hablaban, siempre hablaban de sus problemas, de sus inquietudes y de sus decisiones. ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?

"Tu no eres así. El Dean que yo conozco no se esconde entre capas y capas de mentiras y medias verdades. El hermano mayor que yo conozco no tenía problemas en decirme las cosas y en cuanto a que deberías estar muerto tu; no puedo creer que me pudieras hacer elegir entre papá y ti. Ninguno de los dos deberíais haber muerto, no después de todo lo que habéis hecho."

"Tu mismo lo acabas de decir Sammy, con lo que hemos hecho y con todos los demonios y criaturas a los que hemos enfadado, era lo mínimo que nos podía ocurrir. Yo no espero tener setenta años y ser un abuelo sentado en el porche de su casa viendo a los nietos jugar en el jardín, ni siquiera me veo teniendo hijos, Sammy, no con la vida que tengo."

"¡Eso es una mierda Dean!" Sam se levantó de golpe y comenzó a moverse con rapidez por la habitación. "Es una sarta de tonterías. No tiene porque pasar eso, mira Bobby, seguramente él pensara como tu cuando empezó con todo esto y…"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Sam se quedó completamente callado, con la mirada fija en el ser que acababa de entrar. Aunque ya sabía quien era, se sentía cohibido al notar aquella profunda mirada sobre él. Volvió reculando hasta la cama, no había visto muchos vampiros en su vida, Por lo que no sabía como iba a reaccionar este.

"No debes tener miedo de mi Sam, no vengo a hacerte daño, jamás podría." La voz de Spike sonaba tan dulce que nadie podría decir que se trataba de un peligroso vampiro que podría llegar incluso a matarles.

"Te he dicho que no entraras aquí." Dean se levantó y se colocó entre su hermano y Spike, de modo que el vampiro no podía ver a su hermano. Vio que la cara Spike cambiaba y eso le gustó, pues por nada del mundo iba a permitir a aquella _cosa _poner las manos encima de su hermano y mucho menos en su estado. "Vete, Sam y yo estamos hablando y creo que por el moento y mentras pueda evitarlo, no formas parte de esta familia."

"Dean, ¿no me digas que tienes miedo de que pueda robarte a tu hermano?" Spike sonrió. Eso le gustaba de verdad, la sola idea de poner nervioso a Dean, de competir con él por tener a Sam cerca, le gustaba mucho. "Piensas que soy un enemigo. Ni que Sam fuera tu novio."

"Deja de decir tonterías. No vas a conseguir ponerme nervioso con tus tonterías, además no te lo recomiendo."

"Vaya, el pequeño cazador se pone gallito conmigo."

Sam los miraba a los dos, sin comprender completamente que era lo que ocurría entre ellos; porque Dean parecía sentirse realmente amenazado por ese vampiro. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando, esperando a que alguien le explicara algo.

"No nada de eso, en realidad, no tengo más que llamar a Buffy para que retire tu invitación de esta casa." Dean sonrió, con la misma maldad que lo acababa de hacer Spike, devolviéndole el golpe.

"No lo harás." Spike dio un paso, acercándose a Sam.

"¿Ah no?" Dean hizo lo mismo. Estaba tan cerca del vampiro, que a cualquier movimiento podía tratar de golpearle. "El único motivo por que lno te echaría de sta habitación, sería que Sam me lo pudiera, pero por el momento mi hermano no ha dicho al respecto."

Dean miró de reojo a Sam, no fuera a ser, que de repente, su hermano cambiar de parecer. Pero no, Sam no iba a decir nada, estaba congelado, incluso había perdido el color de su rostro. Tan sólo los miraba, tratando de comprender algo de lo que le faltaba la mitad de la historia.

"Entonces estoy completamente seguro que no me vas a echar de esta habitación mientras tu hermano no esté completamente recuperado." Dean lo miró sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo el vampiro. "Vengo de hablar con Buffy, bueno con su amiga, la pequeña bruja y mientras Sam y tu estabais con la batallistas familiares, ella me ha dicho una forma en la que podemos salvar a tu hermano."

"Nunca ha habido y nunca va a haber un podemos. Pero bueno, ya que veo que te preocupas por él, o al menos eso dices, ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Willow?"

Dando un pequeño rodeo junto a Dean, Spike se sentó en al cama, lo suficientemente cerca de Sam para hacerle sentir incómodo y apartarse.

"La pequeña bruja que tenemos que hacerle recordar."

"Muy buena Spike no se como has podido llegar a esa conclusión. ¿De verdad has tenido que preguntar a Willow por algo así? Eso te lo podía haber dicho yo, porque es lo que llevo haciendo con mi hermano desde hace más de una hora."

"Veo que tu eres el que no lo entiendes. No estamos hablado de una pérdida de memoria normal y corriente, no una en la que Sam se haya dado un golpe en la cabeza y tengamos que recordarle su nombre o el de su primer perro. Es algo que tiene que ver con la magia."

"Preferiría que te dejaras de rodeos y me contaras que es lo que te ha dicho Willow."

Spike miró a Sam en lugar de a su hermano, mientras dijo lo siguiente, porque mientras que ya sabía la cara que iba a poner Dean cuando se enterara de las noticias, sentía curiosidad por como se lo iba a tomar Sam y si todavía había algo dentro que le recordara a Sam lo que había sentido por él.

Ahí estaba, pese al miedo que había en los ojos del joven cazador, porque el vampiro se lanzara para acabar con él, pese incluso a la inocencia que mostraba aquella mirada, que encerraba a un muchacho de apenas dieciocho años en un cuerpo de cerca de treinta, ahí estaba la misma mirada de deseo que le había hecho lanzarse a besarle la primera vez que lo había visto. Si estaba allí y hacía que Sam no apartara la mirada de él y por ella iba a seguir luchando. Porque pese a que no iba a reconocerlo nunca, lo cierto era que Spike, estaba enamorado de un cazador.

"¡Vamos, habla o lárgate de esta habitación!" Dijo Dean cada vez más nervioso por tener al vampiro cerca de su hermano.

"El libro que me ha mostrado Willow habla del poder de los sentimientos frente a barreras en la memoria." Spike sonaba totalmente sincero y eso más que nada, fue lo más le extraño a Dean.

porque lo cierto era que Spike pocas veces hablaba con seriedad, pocas veces se tomaba las cosas realmente en serio y mucho menos cuando se trataba de ayudar a otra persona, pero cuando hablaba de Sam y sobretodo cuando hablaba con Sam, su expresión cambiaba, su mirada parecía decir la verdad y su voz, por mucho que Dean no quisiera creerlo, sonaba más sincera que nunca.

"Por el momento no me has dicho más que obviedades."

"No me refiero a sus recuerdos de infancia o a los más dolorosos. Hablo de amor, de amor verdadero."

Dean se echó a reír, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando decir a alguien como Spike, a alguien que no dudaría en matarlo si tuviera la ocasión para alimentarse de su sangre.

"¿Qué vas a saber tu de amor?"

"No me refiero a lo que yo sienta o a lo que yo sepa sobre el amor, sino lo que sabes y siente Sam. Para recuperar a Sam, tiene que recordar que era lo que movía su corazón antes de la pérdida de memoria. Tiene que romper la barrera con algo verdadero."

"¿Acaso tu sabe lo que siente mi hermano?"

"¿Me creerías si te digo que si?"

"No me hagas reír, ¿desde cuando los vampiros sabéis de amor?"

Spike volvió de nuevo la mirada a Sam y el muchacho se apartó de él, refugió todavía más en la cama.

"Durante años los vampiros olvidamos lo que significa el amor. el odio por el vampiro que nos ha convertido y la sed sangre nos convierte en las criaturas que somos. No soy el más indicado para hablar de amor lo se, pero creo que tengo una ligera idea sobre los sentimientos de Sam."

"Y una mierda."

"Dean, espera déjale hablar." Tanto Dean como Spike se quedaron mirando a Sam, que por primera vez desde que aquella conversación había comenzado había dicho algo. "Tal vez Spike tenga algo bueno para ayudarme."

"No lo creo que Sammy."

"Déjale intentarlo al menos."

"Eso Dean, déjame intentarlo, porque sabes una cosa Sammy," Dean se upos tenso al escucharla forma en la que Spike llamaba a su hermano, justo como sólo él podía llamarle. "La forma en la que averigüé lo que sentías por mi, fue cuando te besé se ."

"Ni se te ocurra tocarle."

"Entonces nunca recuperarás a tu hermano."


	20. Chapter 20

"No lo vamos a hacer." Dean se interpuso entre Sam y Spike de forma que el vampiro no podía ver a su hermano. "No voy a permitir que te acerque a mi hermano y mucho menos que le pongas una mano encima. ¿Me has oído? Sam no es él mismo ahora, así que digamos que soy su responsable."

"Dean…"

"No digas nada Sammy, mira llevo mucho tiempo enfrentándome a criaturas como este tipo"

"¿Ahora resulta que soy una criatura?" Dijo Spike como si estuviera haciendo el ofendido, aunque su sonrisa pícara le delató.

No podía apartar la vida de vista de Sam, incluso cuando no podía verlo, la sola imagen de Sam sentado en la cama, indefenso, con su mente perdida en los dieciocho años, era más de lo que Spike podía soportar para no intentar hacer algo por él.

"Si, eso es lo que eres, una criatura, porque no eres un ser humano y mucho menos un simple animal. Tenemos que tener cuidado cuando estemos a tu lado, porque eres un depredador muy inteligente y saltarás sobre nosotros en cualquier momento.

"Sobre ti no lo se, pero sobre tu hermano…"

"Déjalo ya, si no quieres que me arrepienta de no haberte matado antes."

"Dean por favor, déjalo ya tu también." La voz de Sam los cortó a los dos en menos de un segundo.

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento. Los dos estaban nerviosos debido a lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sam, pues al fin y al cabo los dos estaban preocupado por él, cada uno a su manera querían ayudar al menor de los hermanos, aunque sus métodos no fueran exactamente los mismos.

Dean respiró profundamente, sabía muy bien que Spike tan sólo quería provocarle y que además sabía como hacerlo sin problemas, tan sólo tenía que nombrar a Sam y el cazador saltaría. Tenía que tomárselo con más calma, tenía que pensar por Sam, hacer lo que fuera mejor para su hermano y no preocuparse de los problemas menores.

Porque al fin y al cabo Spike tan sólo estaba enamorado de Sam, aunque Dean no lo pudiera entender y se revolviera el estómago tan sólo de pensar que un maldito vampiro estaba enamorado de su hermano, pero era cierto; por mucho que le fastidiara pensarlo, Spike no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño a su hermano, de lastimarlo siquiera, le apreciaba demasiado, por no decir algo más y le protegería, tal vez de la misma forma, que lo haría Dean.

"Muy bien, haremos una cosa." Dean se volvió a sentar en la cama y miró a Sam, sonrió y se dispuso a continuar hablando. "Vamos a firmar una tregua entre nosotros dos. ¿Te parece bien hermanito?"

Sam sonrió agradecido. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Se estaba esforzando por tratara de recordar algo, algo que le devolviera de nuevo a la persona que era, al hermano que Dean conocía, pero no había forma, sentía que había una barrera en su mente demasiado fuerte, una barrera que no tenía forma de romper y que al contrario de lo que él pretendía, le estaba dejado sin fuerzas, tanto metales como físicas.

"¿Sam te encuentras bien?" Dean le conocía demasiado bien como para saber de sobras que su hermano se quedaba tanto rato callado y menos con vista puesta en el suelo.

Tampoco era normal que se apretara de aquella forma las manos, pues tan sólo lo hacía cuando le estaba escondiendo algo, como cuando se había enterado que se iba a marchar a estudiar a Stanford. Definitivamente le estaba ocultando algo, algo muy serio, por como no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos o por como respiraba más aceleradamente de lo normal.

"¿Sam?"

"Estoy bien, tan sólo un poco confuso con todo lo que está pasando." Dean se arrodilló delante de él, tenía que conseguir que le mirara a los ojos de una vez, encontrarse con su mirada y leer allí lo que realmente le ocurría a su hermano.

"Se que no me estás diciendo la verdad, porque te conozco desde que has nacido. Si te pasa algo, vas a tener que decírmelo para que te pueda ayudar." Sam levantó un poco la mirada, pero se mordió el labio y se quedó de nuevo en silencio. Dean colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de su hermano y sonrió. "Se que no tengo mucho que ver con el Dean que tu conoces, no soy ese que has dicho, porque en los últimos años he cambiado mucho, pero si hay algo en lo que no he cambiado lo más mínimo es en lo que siento por ti. Eres mi hermano pequeño, te quiero y voy a cuidar de ti pase lo que pase."

Desde fuera, aquello parecía una conversación de lo más normal entre dos hermanos, del hermano protector hacia su hermano pequeño. Spike los miraba y por un momento sintió celos de lo que estaba viendo. Nunca había tenido esa relación con nadie y sabía perfectamente que nunca la tendría. Jamás tendría a nadie que cuidara de él como lo estaba haciendo Dean con Sam y nunca tendría tampoco a nadie de quien cuidar, nunca tendría a Sam con él.

"Os dejaré solos." Dijo por fin el vampiro, al darse cuenta de lo que sería el resto de su vida eterna, en soledad, por mucho que consiguiera estar con Sam, sesenta o setenta años más tarde volvería a estar solo y entonces ya no habría nadie. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo antes de que se le rompiera el corazón.

"No espera."

La voz de Sam a su espalda le sorprendió y se detuvo en seco. Tenía miedo de darse la vuelta, de escuchar lo que el muchacho quería decirle, pues tal vez hiciera caso a su hermano y le pidiera que le dejara en paz para siempre.

"No te vayas, por favor." Spike giró sobre sus pies, se dio cuenta que Dean lo miraba, para el mayor de los hermanos al fin y al cabo el vampiro era una amenaza y no iba a permitir que se acercara a su hermano más de lo necesario. "Mira, se te seré sincero, no se quien eres, no me acuerdo de ti y por más que lo intento no te veo por ninguna parte de mi vida."

"No hace falta que te esfuerces, no quiero que te agotes y…"

"Pero algo me dice que eres alguien importante para mi, alguien que merece la pena que tenga cerca y sobretodo se que me quieres ayudar. No se porque, pero es lo que siento en mi interior."

"Entonces, ¿quieres que me quede contigo?"

"Si, bueno solo si tu quieres claro."

Un terrible dolor se apoderó de la cabeza de Sam, como si alguien estuviera haciendo agujero en su interior. Intentó no protestar, pero debido al dolor, le fue imposible no hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza hasta las piernas e intentó respirar con normalidad, pero el dolor bajó hasta su pecho y sintió lo mismo que podría sentir si le estuviera dando un ataque al corazón.

"Sammy ¿que te ocurre?"

Dean le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo y llena de gotas de sudor. Le acarició el pelo cuando Sam no contestó y se sentó a su lado para permitir que apoyara la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

"Dean, duele mucho."

"Sam vamos, dime que es lo que te duele." Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Sam y se acercó para besarle la cabeza, de la misma forma que había hecho siempre cuando su hermano era pequeño y se ponía enfermo. "Por favor Sam, necesito saberlo."

"No lo se, me duele todo, la cabeza, el pecho, las piernas, no se lo que es." Respiraba con dificultad, cada vez le era más difícil hacerlo, por mucho que se esforzaba por parecer que no ocurría nada.

"Túmbate en la cama, estarás más cómodo." Con ayuda de Dean, Sam se tumbó tal y como le había dicho, su hermano se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, pese a que se veía en su rostro la desesperación por no poder ayudarle.

Cogió un pañuelo que había sobre la mesilla y quitó de la frente de Sam las pequeñas gotitas de sudor. "Ve a avisar a Buffy, seguramente tendremos que avisar a un médico."

"No Dean, por favor, ya sabes que no me gustan los médicos, por no hablar de los hospitales, no me hagas ir a un hospital." Sam cogió con fuerza la mano de su hermano, pero cuando sobrevinieron los siguientes pinchazos, ahora por todo su cuerpo, apretó con mayor fuerza su mano.

Dean no dijo nada, pero sentía que estaba a punto de destrozarle la mano por el dolor. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a decir que le hacía daño, pues suponía que Sam lo estaría pasando mucho peor que él.

"Spike, vamos ve a avisar a Buffy, no me hagas dejar a Sam aquí sólo deja por una vez nuestra maldita riña, por mucho que quieras ser tu quien cuide de Sam, no te hagas el caballero ahora y ver a por ella."

La voz de Dean sonó contundente más de lo que Spike le hubiera escuchado desde que se habían conocido. Por que lo cierto era que en ese momento estaba conociendo al verdadero de Dean, al que daría cualquier cosa por su hermano, al que moriría por él y al que no se iba a levantar de esa cama hasta que su hermano estuviera bien de nuevo.

Sin decir nada más, el vampiro salió de la habitación y dejó a los dos hermanos solos. Bajó las escaleras a grandes zancadas y llegó hasta donde estaban los demás, buscando entre libros e internet, alguna solución de devolver a Sam a la normalidad.

Willow fue la primera en decir algo al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro del vampiro.

"Los dolores han empezado ¿verdad?

- o -

Buffy subió junto con Willow y Spike de vuelta a la habitación, donde Dean seguía en el mismo sitio, en el que lo había dejado Spike, junto a la cama de su hermano. En silencio Buffy se acercó y rodeó el cuerpo del cazador desde atrás. Él, con expresión sumamente preocupada tan sólo se la quedó mirando.

"Vamos ha hacer que se ponga bien, ya lo verás." Buffy acarició el rostro de Dean y le besó con ternura.

"Decidme al menos que sabéis porque le ha ocurrido esto. Hace un minuto estaba bien y de repente…" Miró a su hermano, que con los ojos cerrados, se había quedado casi transpuesto por el terrible dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo a cada segundo con mayor intensidad. "No me voy a creer que tenga un infarto a su edad."

"Si, creo que lo que le ocurre a tu hermano tiene que ver con la bruja." La voz de Willow, tan baja que apenas se le escuchó hizo que todos los demás guardaran silencio. "Creo que el problema es que su cuerpo no reconoce la mente de dieciocho años, cree que se trata de un extraño y lo mismo pasa al revés."

"¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano está teniendo un cortocircuito?"

"No estoy segura, pero probablemente."

"Y eso del amor verdadero, ¿le devolvería a la normalidad?" Willow se mordió el labio, no quería mentirle y mucho menos darle falsas esperanzas a Dean.

"¿Will?" Le apremió Buffy.

"No creo que a estas alturas sea suficiente. Creo que primero tenemos que aliviar su dolor físico, para que su mente pueda volver a trabajar."

"¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacer eso? Si le llevamos a un hospital, seguramente tarden demasiado tiempo en encontrar lo que le ocurre, si es que lo descubren y para entonces es posible que Sam ya esté…" No quiso terminar de decirlo, pues no iba a permitir que otra miembro de su familia y mucho menos perderlo en el interior de hospital.

"Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso, pero creo que esta idea tampoco te va a gustar nada Dean."

El mayor de los hermanos se dio la vuelta por fin al escuchar la voz de Spike.

"No creo que nada pueda empeorar la situación más de lo que ya lo está ahora mismo."

Spike suspiró un momento, ya estaba imaginando la reacción de cazador cuando lo dijera y si no se lanzaba contra él, entonces las cosas no irían de todo mal.

"Vamos, mi hermano no tiene todo el día."

"Bien, el caso es que estoy casi seguro que beber mi sangre le sentaría bien a tu hermano."


	21. Chapter 21

"¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? No voy a permitir que infectes a mi hermano otra vez con tu maldita sangre de vampiro. Sam es humano y no sabemos lo que esa sangre podría provocarle."

Mientras hablaba, Dean no dejaba de prestar atención a los gemidos lastimeros de Sam que cada vez se hacían más audibles. Sam no había soltado su mano y a cada momento que pasaba, le apretaba con más fuerza; estaba a punto de romper su mano, pero a Dean no le importaba.

"Si se lo que mi sangre le hace a un ser humano, porque Sam no sería el primero en probarla."

"Eres un maldito pervertido. Mira me molestan bastante los vampiros, al menos los que os alimentáis de sangre humana, pero si encima me dices que te diviertes dando tu sangre a pobres humanos a los que prometes ser…"

"No les prometo nada, aunque a ti si te estoy prometiendo que puedo ayudar a tu hermano, que le puedo hacer sentir mejor si no aliviarle todo el dolor."

Dean lo miró odio, aunque en su interior no estaba muy seguro que era lo que le dolía más, si ver a su hermano sufriendo o saber que tan sólo podía contar con un vampiro, que para colmo estaba enamorado de Sam, para ayudarle.

"Dean, siento decirte esto, pero creo que Spike tiene razón." Dijo Buffy colocándose entre los dos hombres. "Mira he visto lo que la sangre de vampiro hace a los humanos y no tiene porque convertirles, siempre y cuando no mates al humano, no se convierte, tan sólo es como… puede curar heridas y en el caso de Sam, podría sanarle." Dean la miró, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo si realmente quería ayudar a Sam. "Si confías en Spike lo entiendo, pero al menos confía en mi, por favor."

Buffy tomó la mano de Dean entre las suyas y esperó a que el cazador lo mirara a los ojos. Le quería, se había convencido de eso hacía ya muchos días, quería a Dean y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a que le ocurriera nada malo y mucho menos que sufriera.

"Prométeme que recuperaré a Sam."

"Claro que si, en cuanto su cuerpo hay sanado, en cuanto esté fuerte para poder luchar contra la bruja, haremos que vuelva a ser tu hermano, tal y como hoy lo conoces."

Dean sonrió de mala gana. Sabía lo que ocurría cuando tuviera que devolverle a Sam su mente actual, Willow se lo había dicho, Spike se lo había dicho aunque no había querido creerle… pero ahora se daba cuenta que era cierto.

"Después de todo tu siempre ganas ¿verdad Spike?" Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, que tan sólo fue roto cuando Dean volvió a hablar. "Vas a convertirte en el héroe de mi hermano, le vas a salvar la vida, le vas a devolver a la normalidad. Nunca aceptaré que tengas nada con Sam y haré todo lo que pueda para impedirlo, pero adelante, cúrale y al menos así, te deberé una."

Dean apartó la mirada de Spike, no quería ver a ese vampiro, no quería ver al hombre que no tenía ninguna duda, que en algún momento le rompería el corazón a su hermano, si no intentaba matarlo primero.

Spike le comprendía. No es que supiera lo que el sentimiento humano era, pues había dejado ser un humano hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero comprendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Dean, su odio hacia alguien que pudiera hacerle daño a su hermano pequeño. Buffy abrazó a Dean y se quedó ahí, sintiendo su cuerpo tensó, agarrotado incluso, mientras veía a Spike acercarse a Sam.

"Todo va a ir bien, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo Spike a Sam en el tono más tierno que hubiera utilizado nunca. "Vas a ponerte bien, pero vas a tener que hacer algo por mi." Dean apretó la mano que Buffy había puesto sobre su hombro, deseaba detenerle, impedir que le hiciera eso a Sam, pero también sabía que no podía o de lo contrario su hermano estaba sentenciado.

"No quiero morir." Gimió Sam.

"No vas a morir Sam, de eso me encargo yo." Spike se volvió hacia Dean, pero este no apartó la mirada de su hermano. "Se que suena mal y estoy seguro que sabe fatal, pero vas a tener que hacer lo que Spike te diga. Confía en mi, ¿vale hermanito?" Sam asintió, demasiado agotado como para ser capaz de decir nada más.

"Muy bien. Mira, sabes que soy un vampiro y seguramente te han hablado de los poderes de nuestra sangre." De nuevo Sam asintió. "Pues uno de ellos es que es curativa para los humanos, siempre y cuando no se tome más allá de la cantidad necesaria."

"Pues asegúrate que así;" Le dijo Dean al vampiro. "no quiero trucos y espero que no se te ocurra la estúpida idea de intentar convertir a mi hermano, si lo haces, te mataré."

Spike no contestó, aunque sabía muy bien que el cazador lo decía completamente en serio. Se acercó a Sam y se sentó a su lado, lo miró, quería que estuviera calmado, le gustaba demasiado como para hacerle pasar un mal rato; le acarició el cabello y sonrió.

Por fin, se llevó su propia muñeca a la boca y se desgarró la carne, dejó que corriera un poco de sangre y un momento después, llevó su muñeca al rostro de Sam. En un primer momento Sam se apartó, por mucho que el dolor era casi insoportable, no podía siquiera pensar en hacer algo así.

"Sam vamos, esto es por tu bien, se que no es lo que esperabas de alguien que te dice que le gustas, pero es lo que hay." Sam continuó evitándolo, apartando el rostro y por mucho que las primeras gotas de sangre caían sobre su cara, las evitaba a toda costa. "Sam."

"Sam, hermanito, se que esto no te gusta, a mi tampoco." Dean se acercó al rostro de su hermano y empezó a susurrarle al oído. "Sammy, sabes que nunca haría nada que pudiera ser malo para ti, ¿verdad? Pues ahora por mucho que nos guste a ninguno de los dos, tienes que hacer esto por mi."

"Dean… por favor…"

"Lo se, lo se, pero tienes que confiar en tu hermano." Aquello le estaba destrozando el corazón a Dean, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no si quería mantener con vida a su hermano.

Sam se quedó quieto, momento en el que su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano, le suplicó que le sacara de allí, que le evitara tener que hacer aquello que tanto miedo le daba. Pero Dean tan sólo lo miró, tan sólo le acarició y le besó la frente, pues al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su hermanito el que estaba en problemas.

Sam se volvió hacia Spike y se concentró en la herida de su muñeca; había visto muchas heridas y la sangre no era un gran problema para él, pero alimentarse de la sangre, eso era algo que, después de su experiencia con la sangre demoníaca, algo que superaba todas sus fuerzas.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, costara lo que costara, sabía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo así y tenía que tomar una decisión cuanto antes. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había más que una opción, la única que no acabaría con su hermano, que no destrozaría a Dean. Si Sam moría su hermano no podría levantar cabeza, después de contarle lo de la muerte de su padre, no podía abandonarle y mucho menos simplemente, por tener miedo.

Por ello, con las últimas fuerzas con las que contaba, cogió con ambas manos el brazo de Spike y llevó hasta su boca, un momento después la sangre comenzó a caer sobre su boca. Su instinto le decía que se apartara, que eso no era bueno, que lo dejara, pero aquel otro instinto, el de la más primitiva supervivencia, le decía que adelante, que se alimentara que probara aquello que tanto asco le daba. Y por fin, lo hizo.

Dejó que la sangre penetrara en su boca y en el mismo instante en el que rozó su paladar, todo él cambió. Ya no se sentía mal por tener que beber sangre si no que ahora deseaba hacerlo, sentía una ansia que un segundo antes no estaba por tomar más y más y contra más tomaba, más deseaba, sabía que no podía parar, que nunca pararía si le dejaban, pero lo cierto era que no deseaba parar.

La sangre llegó a su garganta y se deslizó lentamente. Le hizo sentir bien, le hizo sentir fuerte en pocos segundos, el dolor había desaparecido, la sensación de poder estar muerto ya no estaba, incluso le hacía imaginar que nunca podría morir.

"Sammy." De fondo escuchaba la voz de su hermano, pero no era consciente de que Dean le estuviera hablando. Aunque en realidad, era él quien no quería escucharle, pues sabía que le diría que parara, que dejara de tomar la sangre, pero él no quería dejarlo. "Sammy."

Dean miró a su hermano, aunque deseaba salir de allí habitación y no ver aquello que para él no era más que una aberración. También sentía que deseaba separar a su hermano de aquel monstruo, pues ver la sangre caer por las comisuras de los labios de Sam, era algo que apenas podía soportar.

"Spike basta, creo que ya es suficiente." Dean se preguntó si de repente se había vuelto invisible y nadie escuchaba sus palabras. "Spike he dicho que te detengas." Soltó Dean con mayor fuerza.

"Spike." En esta ocasión fue Buffy la que lo dijo. La cazadora se levantó y cogió el brazo del vampiro, tiró de él hasta conseguir que se alejara de Sam y tapó la herida con un pañuelo.

"¡No!" Gritó Sam y de un salto se lanzó contra Buffy.

Dean lo contuvo aunque tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para mantenerlo quieto y evitar que atacara a Buffy.

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?"

"Necesito más sangre." Sam se revolvió e intentó quitarse de encima a Dean, pero su hermano no iba a soltarle, no iba a permitirle que cometiera una tontería que le iba a costar toda su humanidad.

"No la necesitas. Spike vete de aquí." Dean consiguió volver a tomar a su hermano, mientras veía al vampiro desaparecer de la habitación.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Dean se dio cuenta que Sam se tranquilizaba poco a poco, al menos ya no intentaba matarle por intentar levantarse. Dean se dio cuenta que la fiebre había desaparecido y el color de su piel era normal. Le quitó de la boca los últimos restos de sangre, no podía soportar ver eso en el rostro de su hermano.

"Dean…"

"Eh, Sammy ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Como si estuviera en medio de la peor resaca de mi vida." Dean sonrió, por una vez, en lo que se refería a resacas y similares, Sam estaba pasando por algo, por lo que Dean no había pasado. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Beber la sangre de Spike, luego nada, no se, es como una nube negra en mi cabeza, algo que no se lo que es. ¿He hecho algo malo?"

"No tranquilo, todo está bien, ahora todo está bien. Vamos descansa." Dean se levantó, pero Sam agarró su mano con fuerza y le hizo sentarse de nuevo en la cama, a su lado.

"No te vayas."

"Sammy ¿Qué ocurre?"

Aunque le costó unos segundos hablar, pues temía lo que estaba a punto de decirle, Sam por fin lo hizo.

"No podía parar de beber."

"Ya sabemos que la sangre de vampiro es adictiva."

"No Dean, lo digo en serio, hubiera matado a Spike si me hubierais dejado y eso me da mucho miedo."

Dean conocía lo que eso significaba tratándose de Sam, sabía lo que le ocurría con la sangre de demonio, sabía en lo que se podía convertir su hermano si la probaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que alimentar a su hermano, aunque sólo fuera por salvarle la vida, con sangre de vampiro, tal vez no fuera la mejor idea.


	22. Chapter 22

"Quiero ir a algún sitio. Me apetece salir, hacer algo." Desde la puerta, Spike miró a Sam, le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado el muchacho desde que había probado su sangre. "Estoy aburrido de estar aquí encerrado, no se porque todos teneis que hacer caso a mi hermano, no es más que un aguafiestas."

Sam se dejó caer en la cama y protestó. Miró al techo y comenzó a pensar cual sería la manera más fácil de salir de allí sin que Dean se enterara. Lo cierto era que su hermano le recordaba su padre, siempre prohibiéndole todo.

"Aunque delante de tu hermano negaré haber dicho esto, Dean está haciendo lo mejor para ti. Por si no te has dado cuenta, este no eres tu y sinceramente no te imagino como un adolescente rebelde ni mucho menos."

Spike había visto el cambio de Sam durante la última hora y sabía que había sido culpa suya, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Después de todos los años de vida, el vampiro se preguntó como había sido posible que el muchacho hubiera conseguido engañarle de aquella forma tan mala. A él, a Spike, apenas un niño, había conseguido lo que quería de él con el simple hecho de mirarle a los ojos.

Sabía que Dean lo iba a matar, pero por el momento, mientras el cazador no estuviera allí y afortunadamente, Buffy tampoco, todavía podía intentar arreglar las cosas, antes de que volvieran.

- o -

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, tanto que Spike apenas había podido verlo venir. Willow dijo que había encontrado el lugar en el que se encontraba la bruja, ante lo que Dean, no pudo evitarlo decidió ir tras ella.

"Dean ten cuidado. No se muy bien todavía lo que me ha hecho a mi, pero no quiero que te pase nada." Le dijo Sam a su hermano, preocupado, cuando Dean fue a contarle el plan.

Dean se mantuvo firme, aunque le dolía ver a su hermano es estaba, necesitaba recuperar al Sam que él conocía y la única forma que imaginaba posible, era dar con la bruja y obligarme a devolverle a Sam.

"Todo va a ir bien hermanito, te lo prometo, tu quédate aquí, con Xander y Gills, ellos cuidarán de ti." Dean miró de reojo a Spike, para su desesperación, parecía no tener ninguna intención de separarse de su hermano desde que le había dado su sangre. "En cuanto a ti, espero que te mantengas a una distancia prudencial de Sam o de lo contrario, cuando vuelva te clavaré yo mismo una estaca en el pecho."

"No hace falta que te pongas tan violento cazador. Además, te he dicho ya muchas veces que jamás le haría daño a tu hermano." Spike sonrió con maldad, pero Dean se quedó tal cual estaba, con la mirada clavada en el vampiro y la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"Volveré en cuanto pueda." Sam asintió y vio marchar a su hermano.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, sin saber que hacer. Durante mucho tiempo justo antes de marcharse a la universidad, se había sentido perdido, no estaba bien con su padre y su hermano porque no era esa la vida que quería llevar, pero tampoco quería dejarlos tirado, pues no quería pensar en que algún día alguien le llamara, diciendo que habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias.

Ahora resultaba que aunque Dean no había querido contarle como habían pasado los siguientes años, el caso es que estaban luchando juntos, que Sam seguía con la vida de cazador que tan desesperadamente había intentado dejar atrás.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Sam levantó al cabeza, había estado tan ocupado pensando en lo complicada que se había vuelto su vida y lo poco seguro que estaba sobre su le gustaba o no, que no se había dado cuenta que Spike seguía ahí, apoyado en la pared, con la mirada puesta en él y sonriéndole.

"Dean se va a cabrear mucho si se entera que sigues ahí."

Spike dio un paso hacia la cama, sin dejar de mirar Sam.

"Yo no se lo voy a decir. Si tu no se lo cuentas no tiene porque enterarse." Sam no podía dejar de mirar aquella sonrisa, que al mismo tiempo le aterraba y le encantaba perderse en ella. "¿Me guardaras el secreto?"

Sam tan sólo asintió, observando como el vampiro estaba cada vez más cerca de él, hasta que se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició el rostro con mucho cuidado. El muchacho no estaba seguro si Spike estaba usando algún tipo de hipnotismo con él, pues apenas podía moverse o intentar siquiera alejarse de él.

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada si eso es lo que te estás preguntando."

"Pero no puedo moverme."

"Pensaba que tu padre y tu hermano te habrían enseñado más cosas sobre los vampiros. Por si no te lo habían dicho nunca, los vampiros somos muy atrayentes para los seres humanos y más cuando os gutamos." Spike volvió a acariciar la mejilla del muchacho y se dio cuenta que Sam se sonrojaba. "Te gusto de verdad."

"No, bueno, no se, tal vez un poco, pero… No lo se, no puedo pensar si me gustas, cuando ni siquiera se quien soy yo mismo." Sam suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

De repente algo cambió dentro de él, algo que un momento antes no estaba allí, una necesidad, una imperiosa necesidad de tener a Spike mucho más cerca, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a la mano que tocaba su rostro y se encontró con las venas marcadas en el brazo de Spike

"Sam, no. Dean me ha contado tu pequeño problema con la sangre y no creo que sea una buena idea lo que estás pensando."

Sam rodeó la cintura del vampiro e hizo que se acercara a él. Le abrazó sin que Spike pudiera realmente reaccionar, apretó su cuerpo con fuerza, tanta que si Spike respirara, en ese momento no podría hacerlo. Definitivamente, si Dean regresaba en ese momento, seguramente lo mataría, pero no podía resistirse a Sam, pues parecía que el muchacho también tenía un encanto al que Spike tan sólo podía sucumbir sin remedio.

"Tengo miedo de no volver a ser yo mismo, ni siquiera se quien es dueño de este cuerpo, no me siento bien aquí dentro." Sam apretó todavía más su cuerpo a Spike. "Parece que está lleno de tanto dolor, de tanto odio que no reconozco, siento que no yo más adulto no me quiere aquí dentro."

"No soy el mejor para hablar de estas cosas, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien."

Mientras le escuchaba hablar, Sam llevó una de sus manos hasta la de Spike y la cogió con fuerza. Le besó apasionadamente, como nunca había besado a ninguna de las chicas que tanto le habían gustado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tan sólo sabía que debía hacerlo. Por lo que siguió besando su cuello, escuchando la agitada respiración del vampiro.

Besó la mano que con tanta fuerza tenía sujeta, sin que Spike hiciera nada por intentar detenerlo y bajó hasta su muñeca.

"Sam…"

Lamió la muñeca del vampiro y sintió que este tiraba de su mano para liberarle, pero a esas alturas, Sam no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Spike tiró otra vez, no quería lastimar al muchacho con un movimiento excesivamente brusco, pero continuó forcejeando con él.

"Sam, se que eso es lo que crees que deseas, pero se pasará. Es normal, has probado una vez mi sangre y quieres más, de acuerdo, pero no debes hacerlo, tienes que luchar."

"¿Y si no quiero luchar? Probar tu sangre fue lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida, me sentí renovado, mejor que nunca y sólo necesito un poco más para aclarar mis ideas, sólo un poco más."

Desde que había visto por primera vez a Sam, cuando había creído verdaderamente que se trataba de un joven vampiro perdido, Spike ya se había sentido atraído por él, por su encanto, por tratarse de lo que parecía un ser tan desvalido, del que poder aprovecharse. Ahora se preguntaba, quien se estaba aprovechando de quien.

"Lo siento Sam, pero ya me estoy arriesgando mucho al estar aquí, porque estoy seguro que tu hermano hablaba en serio cuando ha dicho que me mataría, así que no voy a jugarme más el cuello dejando que te alimentes de mi sangre."

Sam se arrodilló en la cama, tomó el rostro de Spike entre sus dos manos y volvió a besarle. No es que hubiera usado nunca la seducción para conseguir nada, pero tampoco se había sentido así nunca, nunca había sentido en su cuerpo la necesidad de conseguir nada.

"Por favor… sólo un momento y Dean no tiene porque enterarse."

Spike suspiró, mientras se preguntaba porque le era tan imposible negarle nada a aquel simple humano, al que podía matar en menos de un segundo si se lo proponía. Pero no podía, la voz de Sam era como un acto hipnótico para él, como la mirada de un vampiro lo era con los humanos.

"Sólo una vez." Volvió a repetir el muchacho con voz más suplicante.

"Sam se movió, se acercó a su muñeca y como si se tratara de un felino a punto de atacar, levantó la mirada, esperando al reacción del vampiro, que nunca llegó. Lamió su muñeca y volvió a mirar pero no ocurrió nada.

"Sólo un momento." Sentenció Spike.

Sam sonrió, tiernamente, aunque no tardó en clavar unos dientes que pese a no estar preparados para desgarrar la carne, lo consiguió, haciendo que la sangre empezara a correr por el brazo de Spike. Lamió, lamió desesperadamente, pues por primera vez en muchas horas se sentía bien, lleno de energía y sobretodo con ganas de ser un chico malo y pasárselo bien con Spike.

"_Dean me va a matar." _Dijo Spike para si mismo, mientras permitía que el muchacho se alimentara de su sangre.

- o -

Dean bajó del coche y se apoyó en el capó del Impala.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Buffy, mientras rodeaba su cintura.

Dean sonrió y le besó. "Me gusta ver que todavía hay algo normal en mi vida. Tu eres lo único normal que tengo. Ya no reconozco a mi hermano, ha cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas, que ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder recuperar al Sam que yo conozco. Pero al menos te tengo a ti."

"Siempre me tendrás y lo sabes."

Aunque no habían hablado del tema, los dos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que tomar una decisión si realmente querían estar juntos, pero mientras no solucionaran el problema de Sam, no tenían porque pensar en ello.

"Lo se y eso me hace sentir bien, porque de lo contrario…"

Buffy se aupó y besó a Dean. "No pienses en eso, ahora lo único importante es encontrar a esa bruja y…"

"Entonces estáis en vuestro día de suerte."

Los dos se volvieron hacia la voz. Allí estaba ella, la misma mujer que había arruinado su vida en las últimas semanas y que al mismo le había ayudado a conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Podía darle las gracias por eso, pero de todas formas todavía quería matarla.

Dean dio un paso a delante, pero el gesto de la bruja le hizo detenerse.

"¿Vas a matarme?"

"No sería una mala idea."

La bruja rió.

"Lo cierto es que si, porque si me matas, jamás tendrás de vuelta a tu hermano."


	23. Chapter 23

"¿Se puede saber que demonios está pasando aquí?"

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Giles se quedó paralizado. Había esperado cualquier cosa teniendo en cuenta que el vampiro estaba a solas con Sam, pero eso, se salía de cualquier pensamiento.

Sam se separó rápidamente de Spike, al notar que el vampiro le empujaba ligeramente. Ni siquiera había escuchado la voz de Giles, no era consciente de nada, pues se sentía como si estuviera en trance, llevado por la sangre que había ingerido. Nunca había tomado drogas, no había fumado y las pocas que se había pasado con el alcohol, desde luego no se sentía así; tan eufórico, tan lleno de vida y tan incontrolable.

"Spike aléjate de Sam."

"Sólo quería ayudarle." Dijo el vampiro y Giles se preguntó si Spike estaba hablando realmente de forma sincera o si era se trataba de una de sus habituales poses.

No quiso preguntar, en ese momento no le importaba, no cuando Buffy podía matarle por lo que acababa de ver y sobretodo Dean podía ponerse muy furioso si algo malo le ocurría a su hermano.

"Spike vete de la habitación." Dijo por fin el bibliotecario, tratando de mantener la serenidad, incluso cuando no era posible.

"¡No!" Sam se puso en pie casi de un salto, gracias a la sangre de vampiro que corría por su cuerpo. "Spike no puede irse a ningún lado, no puedes dejarme, te necesito."

Tanto Xander como Giles miraron al muchacho. "Tienes…" Xander hizo un gesto con la mano, sin poder evitar lo desagradable que le parecía la imagen que estaba viendo. "Tienes sangre."

Sam se quito el rastro de sangre de un manotazo y se miró la mano. Allí estaba la sangre, los restos del alimento que había tomado un momento. Quería devorarla toda, hasta la última gota, necesitaba más, era lo único que le mantenía tranquilo y con lo poco que había tomado, no tardaría en volver a encontrarse mal.

"Es mejor que se vaya." Giles, como el único adulto coherente de aquella habitación, intentó hacer ver a Sam que tenía razón, pero al ver los ojos del muchacho, clavados en los suyos, como si realmente, se fuera a lanzar contra él, para intentar matarlo, se dio cuenta que no iba a conseguir nada. "Sam, entiéndelo, esto no está haciendo ningún bien."

"Tu no sabes lo que me hace bien o mal, ni siquiera me conoces. Hace unas semanas mi hermano y yo no existíamos en tu mundo. ¿Por qué crees que sabes lo que me hace bien o no?"

Sam se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver que Xander se ponía delante de él, impidiéndole el paso. El cazador lo miró y sonrió con maldad, podía con él, incluso sin sangre de vampiro en su cuerpo, podía con él; seguramente podría con él dándole un buen susto.

"Giles ¿Qué hago?"

"¿Esa es toda la autoridad que tienes?" Sam se sintió raro al hablar así, pues en cierta manera, sabía que no era él mismo, que no se comportaba así, que no estaba hablando con voz propia.

Pero no le importaba, pues al fin y al cabo le gustaba ser así, no preocuparse de lo que dijeran los demás, no tener que pensar lo que estaba bien o mal o si molestaría alguien como sus palabras. Tal vez no fuera así, tal vez si su hermano lo viera en ese momento, tratara de devolverlo a la normalidad, pero Dean no estaba allí y no había nadie más en aquella habitación que pudiera controlarle realmente.

Por eso continuó hablando, incluso cuando vio el reflejo de cierto miedo en los ojos de Xander.

"No creo que fueras bueno ni para portero de una discoteca." La sonrisa horrible y demoníaca se amplió todavía más en su rostro, lo suficiente para que Xander diera un paso atrás. "Mirad, el niño tiene miedo. Por favor, eres un tío adulto y dices que has visto cosas horribles en Sunnydale. No lo pareces sinceramente. Así que si no quieres que te mate ahora misma, te quitarás de delante y me dejarás salir."

"No Sam no te vamos a dejar salir y lo sabes."

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, no le gustaba que nadie le hablara así y mucho menos un simple bibliotecario que creía saber más, de lo que realmente era posible en su mundo. Fue hacia él, podría con todos, la sangre se lo permitía y aunque no tuviera, podía con aquellos simples humanos.

"Tienen razón." Dijo por fin Spike. "Aunque no os acostumbréis a que diga esto habitualmente." Dio un paso adelante, alejándose de Giles y Xander, al fin y al cabo no le importaban lo más mínimo, no desde luego como le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Sam. "Tienes que quedarte aquí, es más seguro para ti."

"¿Para mi, no querrás decir más bien, seguro para ellos? He bebido sangre de demonio y te puedo asegurar que ahora me siento perfectamente, no estoy mal, me puedo controlar, pero necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco eso es todo."

"No es cierto."

Sin que Spike se lo esperara, Sam se lanzó contra él, lo llevó hasta la pared y lo apretó con fuerza. Era mucho más grande que él y aunque se trataba de un vampiro, el muchacho seguía siendo mucho más fuerte. Podía con él, sabía que podría matarlo, podría destrozarlo sin pensarlo.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió en su mente, algo en su cabeza que antes no estaba y que poco a poco, se introdujo en su corazón. Le dolía el pecho, le ardía con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a desear poder arrancárselo para sentirse bien otra vez. Apenas podía respirar y por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de dejar atrás unos sentimientos, que para su desdicha, estaban creciendo cada vez con más fuerza en su interior.

"No es cierto." Volvió a repetir el vampiro, cuando Sam le miró una vez más a los ojos. "No es cierto que te encuentres bien. Puedes decir que no te conozco y reconozco que es cierto, apenas se quien eres, pero me gustas."

Xander se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello, sobretodo al escuchar algo tan sincero proveniente de alguien como Spike. Sam se quedó en silencio, mientras se preguntaba si lo que sentía en su corazón tenía algo que ver con los sentimientos que Spike parecía empezar a demostrar por él.

"Estás jugando conmigo." Sam dio un paso atrás, tenía que alejarse de Spike, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de allí cuanto antes; o de lo contrario, sentía que iba a morir en pocos minutos allí dentro. "Eres un vampiro, se como actúan los vampiros y se que al final, lo último que quieres, es matarme y devorarme."

Spike sonrió con malicia.

"No te voy a negar que me encantaría alimentarme de ti, pero no de la forma que tu piensas. Estoy siendo sincero contigo, me gustas."

"Y no es fácil conseguir que Spike sea sincero. Nunca lo fue cuando le gustaba Buffy."

"Xander cállate, porque también soy sincero cuando digo que me encantaría matarte, pero nunca lo he hecho por respeto a Buffy." Xander palideció de repente, pues sabía que aquello era completamente cierto.

"No te gusto, sólo estás haciendo esto, porque soy como un juguete para ti." Sam dio un paso más hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que el vampiro se acercaba a él poco a poco. "No eres más que un embaucador."

"Supongo que al principio así fue, no lo voy a negar. Me gustaba ver un vampiro recién nacido. Pero ahora todo es distinto, me gustas de verdad, puedo decirlo las veces que quieras, pero es cierto, me gustas y quiero que te pongas bien, porque me gustas como ser humano, como Sam Winchester, cazador."

"Siempre y cuando no quieras matarlo a él." La nueva mirada de Spike heló la sangre de Xander y le hizo retroceder, hasta ponerse pegado la pared, tras Giles. Estaba decidido a no volver a abrir la boca.

"Pero ya no soy un cazador, no quiero serlo, quiero estudiar en la universidad, quiero ser un chico normal." Dean le había puesto al corriente a Spike de toda la historia familiar, aunque hubiera sido en el formato resumido y ahora sabía los dos años de Sam en Stanford, sus ganas de dejar el mundo en el que su padre lo había metido y todo lo que tenía que ver con la cacería. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

Spike tardó en contestar. No quería hacerle daño, no quería lastimarle más de lo que ya estaba. Pero aún así, tenía que decirlo, por mucho que aquello no le gustaba, sabía lo que debía hacer para protegerle.

"Dean ya te lo dijo, no tienes dieciocho años." Sam bajó la vista, se le hacía más difícil a cada momento que pasaba, hacerse realmente a la idea de que los recuerdos que tenía en su mente, de la vida que estaba viviendo, no eran más que recuerdos de un pasado demasiado lejano, mientras que durante los últimos años que no lograba recordar, habían pasado demasiadas cosas. "Lo siento, pero quiero ayudarte tanto como tu hermano; por nada del mundo te haría daño."

el tiempo se paró un momento en el dormitorio y todos los hombres miraron a Sam, esperando a ver cual era su reacción ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que hizo el muchacho a continuación, pues ninguno estaba preparado para verlo salir corriendo de la habitación.

Spike lo siguió y logró dar con él ya en la calle; lo sujetó con fuerza, no iba a dejarlo marchar, pues entonces seguramente jamás daría con él. lo miró a los ojos, tenía que conseguir que se calmara de una vez por todas, para poder convencerle de que entrara en casa.

"¡Déjame!" Protestó Sam, pero no pudo soltarse. "Déjame no quiero hacerte daño."

"Lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer."

"Entonces, yo también lo siento." Dijo Sam justo antes de empujar a Spike y lanzarlo al suelo, unos metros más allá de donde él se encontraba. El vampiro lo miró desde el suelo y comenzó a levantarse, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poder detener al cazador. "Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento."

Sam salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- o -

"Estás mintiendo." Dijo Dean justo antes de dar un paso hacia la bruja.

"Es posible, pero tendrás que confiar en mi palabra. Puedo curar a tu hermano, en realidad, soy la única que puede hacerlo y creo que de alguna forma, tu también lo sabes."

"Mientes."

"¿Tu que dices cazadora? ¿También crees que miento?" La bruja miró a Buffy, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada y permanecía tras Dean. "Puedo darte algo si quieres para que empieces a confiar en mi." La bruja cerró los ojos concentrándose en algo que Dean y Buffy no llegaban a saber lo que era. "Tu hermano se ha ido."

"¿Cómo que se ha ido? Sam está bien, están cuidando de él."

"¿Eso es lo que crees? Porque no llamas a tus amigos y que sean ellos mismos los que te lo digan." Dean dudó un momento, sabía perfectamente que no podía confiar en aquella mujer, que buscaría cualquier cosa para distraerle y conseguir su propósito, pero se preguntó si podía ser verdad después de todo y si Sam podía estar en peligro.

Entonces lo sintió, siempre le había ocurrido, siempre que Sam había estado en peligro, siempre que se había hecho daño o le había ocurrido algo, Dean lo sentía y ahora le había vuelto a pasar, notaba que Sam estaba en apuros, que estaba solo y seguramente asustado.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?"

"Los problemas de tu hermano con ciertas sustancias, no son cosa mía, que yo sepa la sangre de demonio siempre había sido su perdición. ¿me equivoco?"

"Cállate." La bruja sonrió estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

"Es cosa tuya Dean, puedes quedarte aquí y enfrentarte a mi o puedes ir detrás de tu hermano, antes de que mate a alguien. ¿no querrás que tu pequeño Sammy recuerde luego que bebió la sangre de un inocente verdad? ¿Cómo crees que le afectaría eso?"

Buffy apretó la mano de Dean para llamar su atención y espero a que el cazador la mirara a los ojos.

"Vete, ve a por Sam, yo puedo encargarme de esto." Dean la miró en silencio. "Lo digo en serio."

Dean asintió en silencio y la besó en los labios, un momento antes de marcharse. No le gustaba dejar una batalla a medias, pero desde luego, para él no había nada más importante que proteger a su hermano.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean conocía sin problemas a su hermano y casi sin pensarlo sabía lo que Sam haría y donde intentaría ir, pese a tratarse de una cuidad extraña. Sam estaba confuso, todavía no se había hecho a la idea de ser un adulto y no tener dieciocho años como su mente le decía, para colmo tenía que evitar que su hermano se convirtiera definitivamente en un vampiro y teniendo en cuenta que aquella circunstancia parecía gustarle mucho, no iba a ser trabajo fácil.

Buffy ya le había hablado del Bronze el único lugar de moda de todo Sunnydale, donde iban los jóvenes a pasar las noches de sábado como aquella; así que era el lugar ideal al que podía ir un aprendiz de vampiro a llevar a cabo su primera muerte.

Dean condujo hasta allí todo lo rápido que pudo, pero no tanto como para que la policía pudiera pararle y retrasarle. En su mente no podía ver más que la noche en que la maldita bruja había atacado a su hermano. Tenía que haberlo visto venir, después de tantas años como cazador, tendría que haber sido capaz de preverlo y no permitir que aquella mujer llegara hasta su hermano.

No era siquiera la bruja más experta que hubieran visto en su vida y reducirla habría sido fácil; pero Dean se había dejado llevar por lo sencillo del trabajo y había permitido que los cogiera por sorpresa. Si al menos le hubiera cogido a él, si hubiera sido él quien estuviera ahora enloquecido por la sangre humana, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Paró el coche en callejón, si Sam estaba por ahí Dean no quería que lo descubriera. Bajó del coche y tras coger un par de armas del maletero, lo suficiente como para cazar a su hermano, pero tanto como para poder matarlo; quería evitar cualquier fallo que pudiera llevarle a un desastroso final.

La puerta del bar estaba a rebosar de gente, todo adolescentes que buscaban un poco de diversión. Dean esperaba que ninguno encontrara a su hermano primero. Tuvo que decidir si Sam habría entrado en el bar o si todavía estaba fuera. A falta de una idea mejor, decidió quedarse allí fuera.

Si intentaba entrar en el bar y alguien intentaba detenerle, pues si aspecto no iba a ser el mejor del mundo, Sam se metería en problemas y tal vez no pudiera saciar su sed sangre por tener que marcharse. Por eso, Dean decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que su hermano apareciera por algún lado.

La risa de una chica le llamó la atención y trató de buscar de donde provenía. vio dos sombras, pero fue una de ellas la más alta y que sin duda se parecía a Sam, la que más le chocó.

"Vamos mi coche está aquí cerca, ya verás como nos lo pasamos muy bien." Dijo la chica, que por su tono de voz parecía estar lo suficientemente bebida, como para no darse cuenta que Sam no se estaba comportando con normalidad.

Desde lejos Dean los siguió, no podía ver el aspecto de su hermano, pero su forma de moverse distaba mucho de cómo lo haría Sam si se encontrara normal, los hombros caídos, la cabeza inspeccionando a su alrededor, como si esperara que alguien le fuera a atacar y sobretodo el olor. La criatura en la que se estaba convirtiendo su hermano, olía más como una bestia salvaje más que como una persona.

"Eres un chico muy callado, me gusta, porque no me apetece ligar con alguien que se dedique a contarme toda su vida, cuando lo que queremos es divertirnos." La chica volvió a reír, tropezó y fue sujetada por los brazos de Sam. "Vaya, menudos reflejos. Mira ahí está mi coche."

La chica abrió la puerta de atrás y se tumbó en el asiento, hizo un gesto con la mano hizo que Sam se introdujera también en el coche.

"Vaya, Sam te has vuelto un chico muy mal." Dijo para si mismo Dean, mientras se acercaba al coche, todo lo lentamente que pudo, para no espantar a Sam. "Es una pena que tenga que estropearte la fiesta, cuando se te ponía realmente interesante."

La chica volvió a reír, intentó moverse, pero el cuerpo de Sam no se lo permitía. Agarró el cabello de Sam con fuerza y le obligó a besarle, mientras él la sostenía con las manos en la espalda, como si de una trampa mortal se tratara. El muchacho sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Podía oler a aquella chica, como si del mejor bocado de carne se tratara, incluso estaba seguro podía ver las venas que recorrían su cuello, transportando la sangre de la que él deseaba alimentarse.

"¿Podrías aflojar un poco? Me estás haciendo daño." La voz de la chica le hizo salir de su ensoñación. "Lo dijo en serio, me estás aplastando."

Sam sonrió, pero no como la chica esperaba, pues aquella sonrisa no era romántica, ni mucho menos humana. Parecía sacada de una de las películas de terror que tan poco le gustaban a ella.

"Sam, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Que estoy hambriento."

"Pues podrías haberlo dicho antes." Dijo la chica visiblemente atemorizada, justo como más le gustaba a Sam, como si se tratara de un cervatillo que sabía lo que iba a hacer el lobo. "¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? ¿Una hamburguesa por ejemplo?"

"La verdad es que estoy muy bien aquí, además no tengo que ir a ningún sitio para alimentarme." Sam amplió su sonrisa, atemorizando todavía más a su pobre víctima.

"Déjame por favor."

"Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible."

"Pues yo creo que si." Dean abrió la puerta de golpe y con un pequeño esfuerzo, consiguió sacar a su hermano del coche. "Yo que tu," Dijo volviéndose hacia la chica, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermano. "empezaría a conducir y pararía al llegar a casa."

La chica asintió y sin media palabra con el cazador se puso al volante y piso el acelerador, en pocos segundos, los dos hermanos se habían quedado solos. Se miraron, como si de un duelo en mitad del Oeste se tratara, ambos tratando de saber lo que iba a hacer el contrario, Dean seguro de que no iba a lastimar a su hermano; Sam intentando saber que es lo que quería hacer con su hermano.

"Venga Sammy, no me pongas esto más difícil, ya sabes que no te quiero hacer daño. se que todo esto es por mi culpa, así que ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa de Buffy y hablamos de esto? Además, todavía es posible que vuelvas a ser tu mismo, mientras no pruebes la sangre."

"Llegas un poco tarde para decir eso, pues la sangre la sangre ya la he probado, la mejor incluso, la de vampiro y ¿sabes que? Es una sensación increíble." Dean miró horrorizado a su hermano, pues no podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando. "Ahora sólo tengo ganas de volver a sentir ese sabor dulce y caliente en la boca y tu no me lo vas a impedir."

El menor dio un paso adelante hacia el otro cazador.

"Sam."

"¿Qué vas a hacer Dean? ¿matarme? Pesaba que toda tu vida te habías dedicado a cuidar de mi. ¿Es que acaso has cambiado ahora de opinión?" Dean estaba empezando a odiar aquella sonrisa tan terrible que su hermano dejaba ver en su rostro.

Tenía que pensar rápido, pues Sam tenía razón, no quería matarle, pero a aquellas alturas, Sam se estaba convirtiendo en un depredador y Dean era un plato suculento al que hincarle el colmillo. Además, no se había parado a pensar en las habilidades mejoradas con las que ahora contaría con su hermano, la velocidad, fuerza y resistencia, mucho mejores que las suyas.

"Lo que yo pensaba. Te has vuelto un maldito cobarde Dean."

Sin dejar que Dean contestara, Sam echó a correr y le dio un empujón derribándolo con una rapidez que a su hermano le pareció pasmosa. Se quedó de pie, como si estuviera nada más que jugando con él, divirtiéndose con la comida antes de acabar con ella.

Dean, dolorido por el golpe y viendo que la pistola que un momento antes llevaba en la mano había acabado en el suelo, lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder atraparla, empezó a ponerse en pie; pero la mano de Sam alrededor de su cuello, le hizo quedarse sentado en el suelo.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Dean? Entonces veo que papá no te ha entrenado tan bien como creías." Apretó lo suficiente el cuello de su hermano como para escuchar un gemido salir de la garganta de Dean. "Creo que ya se cual va a ser mi plato estrella esta noche."

Casi sin esfuerzo, consiguió levantar el cuerpo de su hermano y él también se puso en pie. Le gustaba aquella fuerza tan increíble y lo fácil que era mover las cosas, como si no pesaran nada.

"Sam, no lo hagas, se que sigues siendo mi hermano, por mucho que estés drogado por la sangre que has tomado, si me matas ahora, luego te darás cuenta del terrible error que habrás cometido y ya habrá marcha atrás."

Le costaba hablar, pero Dean tenía que conseguir convencer a su hermano de que estaba equivocado, porque si había pensado muchas veces en las formas en las que podría morir; imaginarse morir a manos de su hermano vampirizado, desde luego no había sido una de sus primeras elecciones.

"Podría decirte que lo siento Dean, pero no es cierto, hace mucho que te odio a ti a papá, porque yo quería ser un chico normal y corriente, un chico que fuera a la universidad, que tuviera amigos y una novia, un chico que no tuviera que enfrentarse a cosas como la que yo soy ahora. ¿Crees que esa era vida para una adolescente?"

Sam miró el cuello de su hermano, de la misma forma que le había ocurrido con la chica del coche, ahora podía ver las venas llenas de sangre que se desplazaba por el cuerpo de Dean, sangre deliciosa y jugosa que no pensaba desaprovechar y Dean lo sabía, pues veía en sus ojos de aquella criatura, que ya no se trataba de Sam.

"Lo siento mucho, todo esto es por mi culpa." Susurró Dean, pese a saber que no iba a servir de nada.

Un momento más tarde, notó los colmillos de Sam sobre su cuello; todavía no estaban desarrollados como los de un completo vampiro, pero si eran suficientemente fuertes como para desgarrar la carne.

Dean se quejó pero no protestó, tenía que ser fuerte por su hermano, como siempre lo había sido, para que cuando Buffy y los demás le ayudaran a volver a la normalidad, no recordara unas terribles palabras provenientes de su hermano, para entonces muerto. cerró los ojos, prefería recordar a Sam tal y como lo conocía, unos pocos días antes, que ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo ahora. Cada vez se sentía más debilitado y sabía que su Sam seguía alimentándose así, de él estaría muerto en un par de minutos, los dos últimos minutos de su vida, en los que al menos estaría con su hermano.

"¡Suéltale!"

De repente y completamente aturdido, cayó al suelo. apenas fue capaz de abrir los ojos, pero escuchó ruidos de una pelea y dos voces, una sabía que era la de Sam y la otra creyó que era la de Buffy.

Abrió los ojos aunque con la visión borrosa, apenas consiguió ver nada claridad. Distinguió la gran figura de su hermano y lo vio tambalearse al recibir un golpe, otra figura más pequeña volvió a lanzarse contra él y lo tiró al suelo. un momento más tarde, esa segunda figura que era realmente pequeña, se dirigió hacia él.

Dean cerró de nuevo los ojos, estaba agotado.

"Dean, vamos tienes que aguantar." Pero ya no lo escuchó, no notó las manos de Buffy sobre la herida de su cuello. Dean había perdido definitivamente el conocimiento.


	25. Chapter 25

"No te preocupes, tiene un poco de fiebre, pero contando con que ha estado a punto de morir desangrado, no es una mala noticia del todo." Buffy apartó la mirada y se clavó los ojos en Dean.

No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del cazador en el suelo, con la camiseta llena de sangre y Sam intentando matarlo. Sabía perfectamente que Sam jamás haría eso de forma consciente, pero aún así, se trataba del hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Tal vez se había pasado un poco a la hora de golpear a Sam, pero no lo había podido remediar, pues en lo único que podía pensar entonces y lo que lo seguía haciendo ahora, era en Dean estaba peligro, peor aún, que él mismo se había puesto en peligro para salvar a su hermano.

Sabía lo que esa necesidad de salvar a su hermano significaba porque ella sentía lo mismo por su hermana, ya se había sacrificado por ella, lo volvería a hacer las veces que fuera necesario, con tal de estar segura que su hermana estuviera bien, así que podía comprenderlo.

Pero cuando lo veía desde el otro lado, desde el punto de vista de la novia que se preocupaba por el hombre al que quería, las cosas se veían muy distintas. Había estado tentada a matar a Sam, con tal de quitárselo de encima a Dean, pero entonces el otro cazador no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca, no podía hacer algo así.

"Buffy, no te lo tomes así, seguro que no es la primera vez que le ataca un vampiro a Dean."

Buffy se volvió de nuevo hacia Xander, dejando de mirar por un instante a Dean, aunque si dejar de tener la mano del cazador entre las suyas. Lo habían llevado a casa y después de que Willow le curara las heridas del cuello y consiguiera que dejara de sangrar, le habían llevado de vuelta a la habitación de Buffy, donde llevaba inconsciente desde entonces.

"Eso es cierto, pero no creo que ninguna de esas veces hubiera sido su hermano el que había estado cerca de matarle."

"Pero piensa que Xander tiene razón en algo." Giles colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la cazadora y esperó a que esta lo mirara, antes de continuar hablando con voz paternal. "Dean sabe lo que hace y sabes también como yo que cuando se trata de Sam, Dean deja de pensar con lógica."

"Porque haría cualquier cosa por salvar a su hermano." Dijo Buffy en un largo e intenso suspiro, para volver a mirar a Dean.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y se sentó junto a él. todos sus amigos la conocían demasiado bien como para saber que no se iba a mover de allí hasta que Dean volviera en si. Porque no quería saber nada de Sam, por mucho que quisiera ayudarle a volver a ser una persona normal, su única prioridad en ese momento era el cazador.

"Estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas." Dijo GIles, sin estar seguro si su amiga le había escuchado.

"Giles." El bibliotecario se dio la vuelta al escuchar la llamada. La expresión de Buffy era realmente dura en ese momento, obviamente no le iba a hablar de Dean. "No quiero ver a Spike en esta casa, me da igual lo que diga que sienta por Sam, por su culpa hemos llegado a esto. Si vuelve a entrar, dímelo y lo sacaré de una patada en el culo."

Giles asintió, no era el mejor momento para decirle, que creía que lo Spike sentía por Sam podía ser algo verdadero y real, que tal vez estuviera realmente enamorado del menor de los hermanos.

Sigilosamente, el bibliotecario salió de la habitación, pero todavía se quedó un momento en la puerta mirando a Buffy, había conocido a todos los chicos que le habían gustado desde que había llegado a SunnyDale, pero con ninguno de ellos se comportaba como lo estaba haciendo con Dean.

Justo con uno de los que mejor podría saber cuidar de si mismo, se comportaba lo más protectora posible y no se iba a mover del lado de su cama hasta estar segura que estaba lo suficientemente bien. Tal vez, era cierto y estaba enamorada del cazador, pero lo que más temía Giles, era que la chica se pudiera hacer daño a si misma ilusionándose demasiado.

No le hacía falta saber mucho sobre Dean, para saber que no era de los hombres que se establecían en un lugar durante mucho tiempo; por motivos de su trabajo, o por ayudar a su hermano, llegaba a un sitio, estaba el tiempo necesario y volvía a marcharse, nada serio, nada que durara una larga temporada y eso seguramente terminaría por romper el corazón de Buffy. Tan sólo esperaba poder estar allí cuando Buffy se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Una vez que todos se hubieron marchado, Buffy se sentó en la cama, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Dean, como si él pudiera notar el contacto, incluso cuando estaba inconsciente.

"No tenías porque haberlo hecho." Le dijo la cazadora. "Fue una locura enfrentarte así a Sam. Bueno que digo enfrentarte, fue un suicidio ibas a dejar que te matara ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué no soportas la idea de ver a tu hermano convertido en vampiro? Pues te aseguro que hay cosas mucho peores."

Se acercó a él y le besó en la esquina de la boca. su cuerpo estaba frío y aunque Willow le había dicho que era normal, que era cosa de la pérdida de sangre, no se sentía segura con algo así. Por eso, decidió tumbarse a su lado, tal vez su propio calor corporal le ayudara a él.

"No quiero perderte ¿lo sabes? Ya he perdido a demasiada gente y hasta ahora siempre había sido por mi culpa. No voy a dejar que ahora tu te sacrifiques también; por una vez vas a dejar que otros cuiden de ti."

"Sammy…" Murmuró Dean en sueños o lo que a Buffy le parecieron más bien delirios.

"Dean, tranquilo todo está bien. Willow ha ido a ver a nuestra querida bruja. Ahora que me doy cuenta no he tenido tiempo de contarte mi encuentro con ella, creo que cuando Will esté con nuestra amiga y le pida ayuda para Sam va a ser mucho más comprensiva."

Buffy sabía perfectamente que Dean no le estaba prestando atención, pero aunque no fuera más que para si misma, tenía que aparentar tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no sentía.

"Sammy…"

"Vamos Dean por favor, deja que cuidemos de vosotros. Se que ser el hermano mayor puede ser algo terrible, siempre pendiente de tu hermano, siempre intentando que no le ocurra nada." Se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo del cazador. "Pero no siempre lo vas a poder evitar y menos teniendo en cuenta nuestro trabajo. Sam sabe a lo que se expone y nunca te culpara por lo que pueda ocurrirle."

Buffy se dio la vuelta y miró el rostro de Dean. Le encantaba su expresión cuando parecía que dormía tranquilamente, aunque eso no fuera verdad. Le acarició el rostro y vio que él se movía como un gatito. Sin darse cuenta, Dean apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Buffy y suspiro, cosa que solo hacía cuando se sentía realmente tranquilo; tal vez lo había conseguido, tal vez estaba consiguiendo que Dean se relajara.

Ella también sonrió. ¿Algún día sería capaz de decirle a él cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, no que le gustaba, si no que estaba completamente enamorad de él? Tal vez no, pero por el momento estaba bien con él.

"Menos mal que no me estás oyendo, porque voy a decirte que te quiero y no sabría como reaccionar si me estuvieras mirando con esos ojos verdes que siempre parecen que me taladran y pueden leer todos mis pensamientos. Te quiero Dean, es una lástima que sea una cobarde para esto, pero te quiero." Terminó por susurrarle al oído, segura de que sus palabras no irían a parar a ningún sitio.

"Te quiero Buffy."

La cazadora se incorporó de golpe. Lo miró, esperando que abriera los ojos, le sonriera con su mirada más pícara y le dijera que había estado consciente todo el tiempo. Pero para su desesperación, no fue así, Dean siguió durmiendo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Seguramente, en sueños había escuchado lo que la cazadora le había dicho, pero no como algo que hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

Así, la cazadora se acercó de nuevo a él y le besó tiernamente en los labios, pensando que seguramente tampoco iba a ser consciente de ello. Sin embargo, al separarse, se dio cuenta que Dean tenía los ojos abiertos.

"¿No me digas que ahora te has convertido en la princesa que me despierta del sueño eterno?" Pese a estar cansado, Dean fue capaz de levantar el brazo y rodear el cuerpo de Buffy. "Gracias por no dejarme solo." Susurró casi en su oído. ¿Cómo está Sam?"

"Dean necesitas descansar, por si no te has dado cuenta, has estado a punto de morir y tu hermano…"

"¿Cómo estás Sam?" Volvió a repetir Dean, no iba a parar hasta que supiera lo que había sido de su hermano después de que le mordiera. "Por favor, Sam es todo…"

"Es todo lo que tienes, lo se." La cazadora no pudo evitar el dolor que sentía cuando Dean decía algo así, que su hermano era todo en su vida, que era todo lo que tenía, porque entonces no sabía donde quedaba ella en la vida de Dean, si realmente era importante para el cazador o solo era un rollo del momento. "Digamos que Sam está en desintoxicación de tu sangre. Estaba muy alterado cuando lo hemos traído aquí, creo que la sangre actuaba para él como una droga."

"Si, parece propio de Sam. Maldita sangre…" Dean cerró los ojos, justo cuando creía que Sam había terminado con su problema con la sangre de demonio, ahora comenzaba con la sangre humana y no con cualquiera, con la de su propio hermano.

Estaba agotado, era cierto, necesitaba descansar y dormir.

"¿Dean de que estás hablando?" Buffy no tenía idea de los problema de Sam con la sangre.

"Sam es especial, fue por culpa de la sangre de demonio." Dean suspiró, poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido. "Es especial…"

"Shhh, vamos duerme." No tuvo que repetirlo, pues Dean se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.

Pero ahora acababa de descubrir que Sam tenía algún secreto, algo que lo hacía distinto y que Dean no el había dicho, ¿Cuántas más cosas más le estaría ocultando? ¿Estaría siendo al menos sincero en lo que a sus sentimientos hacia ella se refería? No era el momento de hacer unas preguntas que no iban a tener respuestas hasta que Dean se encontrara mejor; le tocó la frente, su fiebre seguía siendo muy alta, por lo que supuso que eso, de momento no iba a pasar.

"Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar y aclarar las cosas cuando esto acabe." Dijo por fin, le besó en la frente y cerró también los ojos, mientras Dean rodeaba su cuerpo con más decisión, como si no fuera a dejarla marchar nunca.


	26. Chapter 26

Era de noche cuando Dean se despertó. Buffy no estaba con él, seguramente estaría con alguna cacería. Se quedó tumbado, mirando al techo, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida durante las últimas semanas. Llevó una de las manos hasta su cuello y con la yema de los dedos tocó la herida, allí donde Sam le había mordido. Si le hubiera matado, se hubiera convertido en un vampiro completo y Buffy hubiera tenido que matarlo. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo. No podía permitir perder a Sam de esa forma y menos saber que podía morir por su culpa.

Quería verle, estar con él y asegurarse que se iba a poner bien. Se incorporó, pero la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor. No pensaba que se encontrara tan débil, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera sabía cuanta sangre había perdido.

Pero no importaba, aunque le costara toda la noche, llegaría hasta la habitación de su hermano.

Puso los pies desnudos en el suelo, estaba frío y le hizo estremecerse, pero siguió adelante, hasta que por fin consiguió llegar hasta la puerta. se apoyó un momento en la pared, para recuperar el aliento, no había dado más que dos pasos y ya estaba agotado.

Escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, voces que se movían por las escaleras. Esperó, si alguien le veía saliendo del dormitorio, intentarían hacerle volver a la cama y eso era justo lo que no quería.

De nuevo, el piso de arriba se quedó en silencio, momento que Dean aprovechó para salir del dormitorio, miró a su alrededor, no había moros en la costa. No sabía con exactitud donde estaba Sam, pero daría con él, aunque tuviera que mirar en todas las habitaciones. Se encontró con otro dormitorio y un cuarto de baño, pero a llegar a la tercera puerta e intentar abrirla, se dio cuenta que no podía, estaba cerrada con llave.

Prestó atención para comprobar si había alguien dentro y un momento más tarde, lo comprobó, una voz al otro lado, que parecía gemir de dolor, implorando algo que Dean no llegaba a comprender. Trató de abrir la puerta una vez más, pero seguía completamente cerrada y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para abrirla.

"¿Sam?" Dijo desde fuera, esperando recibir respuesta desde el otro lado, pero no escuchó nada. "¿Sam estás ahí?" Apoyó las manos, temblorosas por lo agotado que estaba, sobre la puerta de la habitación, como si así pudiera sentir a Sam al otro de la puerta. "Sam."

"Dean…"

No fue más que un susurró, un gemido que parecía provenir de ultratumba, pero Dean estaba seguro que pertenecía a su hermano, conocía demasiado bien su voz como para no reconocerla.

"Dean, por favor, ayúdame."

Volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta, casi desesperado ahora, pero no lo consiguió; dio un par de pasos para atrás y arremetió contra la puerta, pero parecía hecha a prueba de vampiros incluso, por lo que lo único que consiguió hacer fue hacerse daño.

Protestó por el dolor en el hombro, pero estaba decidido a abrir esa puerta.

"¿Dean eres tu?"

"Dean ¿Qué estas haciendo? Deberías estar en al cama." El cazador se dio la vuelta, si duda había echo mucho ruido al tratar de tirar la puerta abajo. Allí estaba Buffy, mirándole, sin saber muy bien que hacer, si detenerle o ayudarle. "No deberías haber salido de la habitación."

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi hermano está sufriendo ahí dentro. ¿No querrás que me quede aquí fuera mirando y escuchándole?"

"Dean…"

"Déjame entrar." Dean la miró a los ojos de Buffy, con una mirada profunda, en silencio, mientras por el fondo escuchaba la voz de su hermano. Ahora que había escuchado a Dean, le llamaba sin parar.

Sin embargo, Buffy se puso en medio de la puerta, se había prometido que por mucho que le costara, no iba a volver a poner a Dean en peligro, sobretodo cuando estaba tan débil.

"Buffy lo digo en serio, te quiero mucho pero no me hagas elegir entre mi hermano y tu; porque siempre saldrías perdiendo."

Dean dio un paso adelante hacia la puerta, pero Buffy se quedó donde estaba, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder y Dean sabía que tenía todas las posibilidades de salir perdiendo, pero de todas formas no iba a abandonar a Sam.

"Muchas veces me han puesto a prueba con cosas así, he tenido que dejar a mucha gente que quería, Dean y he visto morir a amigos míos. Pero tu no vas a ser el siguiente y se porque me estás diciendo esto." Dean dio un paso más hacia ella, pero Buffy continuó hablando Quieres a Sam, es tu hermano y haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero yo también te quiero, Dean y se que si entras en esa habitación, Sam podría matarte."

"Sam no me haría daño."

Pese a la seguridad e sus palabras, Dean no estaba seguro sobre lo que acababa de decir, había visto lo que Sam era capaz de hacer cuando la sangre de demonio se apoderaba de él. Sin embargo, si había algo que tenía muy claro, era que no iba a dejarlo solo, por mucho que con eso estuviera poniendo en peligro.

"Vi lo que te hizo, fui yo la que te encontró en la calle, cubierto de sangre y como Sam estaba a punto de matarte, así que no me digas que Sam no te haría daño."

Buffy apartó la mirada, se había prometido que le hablaría a Dean sobre lo ocurrido, que no le diría lo que había sentido al encontrarlo, el miedo que se había apoderado de ella al pensar que Dean podía morir o la noche y el día completos que había pasado sin descansar esperando a que se recuperara.

Cerró los ojos, no quería derrumbarse, pues aunque solo fuera por Dean no podía hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerse ahí, delante de la puerta, sin dejarle pasar, pues sabía que en ese momento no estaba siendo racional con sus actos y sus pensamientos.

De repente, una mano sobre su hombre, le hizo volver rápidamente a la realidad. Levantó la mirada, Dean estaba frente a ella, los ojos verdes del cazador clavados en los suyos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que con un cariño y un amor que hacía mucho que Buffy no veía en nadie.

"Se lo que sientes, quieres cuidar de mi igual que yo quiero cuidar de Sam, lo entiendo, pero necesito ver a mi hermano, siento que todo esto, desde el principio es por mi culpa. Yo dejé que esa bruja le atacara, pensé que sería más fácil y me despreocupé. Si Sam está aquí ahora, es por mi culpa y no voy a dejarle solo cuando más necesita."

Buffy sonrió con tristeza y se abrazó a él, no hacían falta las palabras para lo que queía decirle. Pues al fin l y al cabo, los dos eran iguales, como si hubieran sido sacados del mismo patrón. Dos cazadores, dos guerreros que luchaban y se sacrificaban por las personas a las que querían y por la que harían todo lo que fuera necesario para que estuvieran seguros.

Dean sostuvo el rostro de la muchacha con una mano y le acarició la mejilla con la otra, miró aquellos ojos que le miraban, suplicando para que no siguiera con aquella locura, para que no continuara con su idea. El cazador besó sus labios que habían comenzado a temblar, pues aunque no quería hacerlo, había comenzado a llorar.

Buffy cerró los ojos, era todo lo que podía hacer para olvidarse un momento de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, dejó que Dean la besara, que rodeara su cuerpo con ambas manos hasta casi hacerla desaparecer, se dejó llevar por aquellas caricias que casi no había llegado a disfrutado con los horribles días que estaban pasando últimamente.

"Si entras allí, yo seré tu guarda espaldas."

Dean abrió la boca, quería protestar, pues no le gustaba que nadie fuera su niñera y mucho menos que tuvieran protegerle de su propio hermano. Pero los labios de Buffy volvieron a encontrar los suyos, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, o entraban en la habitación juntos o nadie lo hacía.

El cazador tomó la mano de Buffy, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza, pues eso era lo que necesitaba, fuerza para entrar en la habitación, fuerza para ver a Sam, ahora que estaba a medio camino de convertirse en vampiro por culpa de la sangre que había consumido de Dean. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez por su culpa, algún día tendría que cazar a Sam y matarle como vampiro.

Por eso, sin poder evitarlo, las fuerzas desaparecieron durante un momento, las piernas se le volvieron rígidas y toda la fuerza de voluntad que le había hecho levantarse de la cama y llegar hasta allí, había desaparecido por completo.

"Si no te sientes con fuerzas para hacer esto…"

"Quiero hacerlo, es mi hermano, tengo que estar con él."

Con un movimiento al unísono, los dos cogieron el pomo de la puerta; dentro la voz de Sam seguía escuchándose, los lamentos, la forma tan desesperada en la que llamaba a su hermano rogándole para que le sacara de allí, todo aquello rompía el corazón de Dean, pero tenía que ser fuerte y tal vez con Buffy a su lado, pudiera serlo para no hacer caso a lo que su corazón le dijera y liberar a Sam en su estado.


	27. Chapter 27

La habitación estaba en penumbra cuando Buffy y Dean entraron. Seguramente cualquier tipo de luz hiciera daño a Sam y por eso prefíera permanecer en la oscuridad. Pero quería verlo, se trataba de su hermano y lo estaba pasando mal. Aunque no le había dicho nada Buffy, se sentía completamente culpable, como si en el fondo hubiera permitido a su hermano morderle.

Tenía que haber protegido a Sam, como siempre lo hacía, como siempre lo había hecho y en lugar de eso, había permitido que su lado vampiro se apoderara de él le mordíera. Sentía que se lo merecía, que merecía sufrir por no poder ayudar a Sam.

Caminó por delante de la cazadora, aunque ella intentó mantenerle alejado de su hermano. Ya sabía que no lo iba a conseguir. No le quitó ojo de encima, no le iba a permitir cometer ninguna locura, pues cuando se trataba de Sam, Dean dejaba de ser ligeramente racional.

"Dean…"

"Estoy aquí hermanito, ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar solo?"

Desde lo más oscuro del cuarto, Sam protestó, pero no se movió, no podía hacerlo, tenía tanta hambre y estaba tan agotado, que lo único que deseaba era conseguir dormir para no sentir tanto dolor.

Le dolía el pecho, le ardía como si cada vez que respirara, fuera fuego lo que salía de sus pulmones en lugar de aire. Sentía también la sangre recorrer su cuerpo de una forma densa y dura; como si se hubiera convertido algo sólido.

Miró al frente donde estaban Dean y Buffy, pero prefería no mirarlos directamente, pues tenía hacerles daño, lanzarse al cuello de uno de los y tratar de matarlo. Ya se sentía terriblemente mal por haberlo hecho con su hermano y no haber podido conteneerse como para volver a repetirlo. Antes prefería mover y con lo mal que se encontraba, morir no parecía tan mala idea.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"¿Me matarías si te lo pidiera?"

Dean se estremeció, sintiendo que se le helaba la sangre al escuchar eso viniendo de su hermano. Nunca se había podido recuperar de la petición de su padre de matar a Sam su se convertía en un ser demoníaco, como para que ahora el propio Sam le dijera algo así.

"Sabes perfectamente que jamás haría una cosa así."

Sam sonrió; era cierto, Dean jamás haría una cosa así, entonces tendría que encontrar a otra persona que lo hiciera.

"Buffy, se que mi hermano no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, me quiere demasiado como para quitarme la vida, por mucho que pueda hacer un daño terrible a la humanidad. Pero tu… se lo que hiciste con Angel, así que espero que puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo."

Sam sabía que estaba haciendo daño a la cazadora con sus palabras, pero lo estaba haciendo a conciencia, pues alguien tendría que acabar con su sufrimiento, porque tarde o temprano, haría daño a un ser humano, tal vez a alguien que le importara demasiado y tal vez entonces no pudiera dejar de hacerlo a tiempo.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería hacerle daño a su hermano, ni a ninguna de las personas que estaban en aquella casa, pero en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, lo podía sentir, en cuanto le dieran la más mínima oportunidad, se lanzaría contra alguien, porque poco a poco el hambre se estaba haciendo más y más acuciante.

Dean se sintió como si él mismo fuera un vampiro en ese momento y una enorme estaca se clavara en su corazón. No estaba seguro sobre si quería escuchar la respuesta de Buffy; si por un lado decía que mataría a Sam, la odiaría por pensar en hacer algo que tan sólo le incumbía a él, era Sam, su hermano; pero si por el contrario decía que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, temía que en ese caso, nadie estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo si llegaba el caso.

"No digas eso." Contestó finalmente la cazadora.

Dean suspiró, pues esperaba que jamás llegara el momento en el que tuviera que tomar esa decisión.

"¡Tenéis que prometérmelo!"

Sam dio un paso adelante, saliendo de las sombras en las que parecía abitar de forma permanente hasta hacía un momento. Dean dio un paso atrás, no por miedo a que su hermano le atacara, sino por miedo a aquello en lo que podía estar convirtiéndose desde que había consumido su sangre.

"¡Dean! ¿De verdad vas a permitir que haga daño a gente inocente por el simple hecho de que no te atreves a lastimarme? Sigues siendo un cazador, papá te crío como tal, cuando deje de ser yo mismo, ya no seré tu hermano, si no un terrible depredador, que todo lo que buscará será alimento, dejado muertes por la ciudad, hasta que otro cazador acabe conmigo."

"Sam deja de decir tonterías, no te vas a convertir nada, porque no fuiste convertido en vampiro de la forma tradicional, ningún vampiro te mordió y no probaste su sangre; en cuanto capturemos a la bruja le haremos devolverte a la normalidad."

"¿Y si al final no podéis?"

"Sabes muy bien cual es mi ultima palabra." Dijo Dean con toda la seriedad que puso, aunque sentía que estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

Se trataba de su hermano, jamás podría hacerle daño y por muchas oportunidades que había tenido, por mucho que había ocurrido entre ellos, jamás había tenido las fuerzas para lastimarle, por mucho que hubiera podido convertirse en el anticristo, seguía siendo su hermano y eso no lo iba a cambiar nadie.

"¡Dean no puedes hacerme esto!"

Cuando Sam volvió a gritar y dio dos pasos más hacia delante, Buffy le dio un pequeño empujón a Dean y lo quitó de en medio del camino de su hermano, el cazador estaba lo suficientemente débil como para poder evitarlo y se apoyó con las manos en la pared, viendo como Buffy le protegía. Sam se quedó quito, expectante, como si de un verdadero depredador se tratara, viendo que era lo que la cazadora hacía, cual era su siguiente paso contar él.

Dean se dio cuenta que su hermano respiraba entrecortadamente y se le veía visiblemente nervioso, su mirada clavada en Buffy y su boca entreabierta, como si estuviera preparado para saltar sobre ella y atacarle.

"Tendréis que acabar conmigo." Sam se volvió hacia su hermano. "Sabes muy bien que será la única opción al final, tal vez cuando ya sea demasiado tarde."

"No tiene porque."

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie se había dado cuenta de la aparición de Willow en la habitación. Tras ella Xander con una estaca en la mano y Giles mirando fijamente a Sam parecían protegerla.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Dijo Buffy alterada. "Vamos salid de aquí."

"Escucha lo que tengo que decir, por favor."

Willow se acercó a su amiga, sonriente, aunque Buffy no sabía cual era el motivo de tanta alegría. Parecía muy segura de si misma, por lo que la cazadora, pese a seguir en guardia por si a Sam se le ocurría hacer algo, permitió que Willow hablara por fin.

"He convencido a la bruja para que nos ayude." Buffy no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero no dijo nada y dejó que terminara de hablar. "No ha sido fácil, pero digamos que tenía algún que otro punto débil ante el que no se ha podido resistir."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Dean se separó de la pared, si eso era cierto, la pequeña bruja estaba a punto de hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo; pero aún así había algo que no le encajaba.

No conocía mucho a Willow, pero estaba completamente seguro que no usaría los mismos métodos que cazadores como él, Sam o como Buffy. La miró a los ojos, buscando que era lo que había cambiado en aquella chiquilla para haber conseguido lo que ellos habían intentado por todos los medios.

Cuando Willoe le devolvió la mirada, Dean se dio cuenta que había un brillo diferente en la mirada, algo que hasta el momento nunca había visto en la chica y quiso preguntar lo que era, pero al mirar al fondo de la habitación e intercambiar también una mirada con Xander, algo le dijo que era mejor no preguntar.

"Ya te lo he dicho, he conseguido que la bruja me diga como devolver a tu hermano a la normalidad."

No fue Dean el que preguntó una vez más sin que lo hizo Buffy, que conocía demasiado bien de lo que era capaz su amiga, de lo que había hecho en el pasado y como luchaba consigo misma para no volver a hacerlo.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho? Dean y yo ya nos hemos enfrentado a ella y no hemos conseguido nada, ¿que es lo que has hecho diferente a nosotros?"

Willow notó el tono suspicaz de su amiga, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, pues estaba segura que a Buffy no le iba a gustar saber lo que había hecho, por lo que no siguió ese juego.

"Soy una bruja, como ella, supongo que sabía como tratarla."

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, no era el momento para intentar sonsacarle a Willow que había hecho exactamente, pues Sam les necesitaba.

"Bueno supongo que eso será mejor que nada. ¿Puedes ayudar a Sam?"

"Creo que si, pero Dean, voy a necesitar tu ayuda y no creo que te guste."


	28. Chapter 28

"Solo por decir eso, creo que ya no me gusta la idea en si. Pero vamos, dime que es lo que tienes en mente para ayudar a mi hermano."

Dean se puso delante de Sam, aunque ya sabía que nadie le haría nada, no podía dejar de mirar la estaca que Xander llevaba en la mano. No confiaba realmente en el muchacho, veía en sus ojos el odio que tenía hacia lo vampiros y que desde luego no era para menos teniendo en cuenta la cuidad en la que vivía. Pero a su hermano no le iba a poner ni una mano encima, antes tendría que matarlo a él.

"Dean…"

"Willow, vamos dínoslo." Interrumpió Buffy a su amiga.

Ya creía conocer bien a Dean, como para saber que una de las virtudes del cazador no era precisamente la paciencia y menos cuando se trataba de Sam.

"La bruja me enseñó sus libros de hechizos y me mostró aquel que puede contrarresta lo que le ha ocurrido a tu hermano."

"¿Estás segura de que no te mintió?" Dean miró de reojo a la cama en al que estaba su hermano, cualquier movimiento lo evitaría, Sam no iba a salir de allí si no era como una persona normal otra vez. "Ya has visto todo lo que nos ha hecho a mi hermano y a mi y teniendo en cuenta que hemos tratado de acabar con ella desde el principio, ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que no nos intentará hacer daño esta vez?"

"No lo se Dean, tal vez ser una bruja igual que ella me haga…"

"¿Qué, ver su punto de vista? Willow, ¿Se puede saber de que parte estás? Mira lo que esa maldita bruja le ha hecho a mi hermano, ¿También ves ese punto de vista? ¿No ves el de la pobre chica que Sam estuvo a punto de matar en ese bar? ¿O no ves el mío, que he estado a punto de morir a manos de mi propio hermano por culpa de la maldita bruja? Dime Willow, ¿Cuál es el punto de vista que ves?"

Toda la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, todos mirando al cazador y a la pequeña bruja, como si de un duelo en una película de western se tratara. Willow levantó la mirada y dio un paso hacia el cazador.

"¿Te has parado a pensar que es lo que ha llevado a esa bruja a se como es? Par ati no era más que una cacería más, un trofeo incluso. Acababas con una bruja y tu reputación en el mundo de los cazadores aumentaba. ¿verdad que si?"

"Will."

"No Buffy. Es muy fácil verlo todo desde un punto de vista. Se que es una putada lo que le ha ocurrido a tu hermano y precisamente por eso he ido a buscar a la bruja y la he convencido, de mejores o peores formas, porque no quería tu hermano siguiera sufriendo."

"¿Vas a decirme ahora que la bruja…"

"Emma."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Dean se estaba enfadando, aunque estaba consiguiendo, de la mejor forma posible. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Willow, que se suponía que era una aliada, estaba protegiendo y defendiendo a su enemigo.

De repente, la mano de Buffy agarró la suya, como si hubiera estado leyendo su mente, la miró y la vio asentir, aunque no comprendió porque, hasta unos segundos más tarde.

"Will, todos sabemos lo que has pasado siendo bruja." Miró de nuevo a Dean, diciéndole con la mirada que le explicaría todo cuando aquello terminara. "Pera esa bruja, Emma, independientemente de lo que le haya ocurrido, es peligrosa; he hecho daño a Dean y Sam."

"Lo se, pero estoy segura que me dijo la verdad."

"¿Por qué lo dices tan convencida?" Xander puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla y hacerle entender que no estaba sola en ese momento.

Willow se mordió el labio, en un gesto que Dean reconoció pues el también lo hacía cuando no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, sin duda aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia a la joven bruja.

"Le engañe, la utilicé y le lancé un hechizo para obligarla a decirme la verdad. No me siento orgullosa de eso, pero conseguía la información que buscábais." Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y volvió a morderse el labio un vez más, se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que había hecho. "Aquí lo tienes Dean, pero te vuelvo a repetir que no te va a gustar."

Se acercó al cazador, con cierto miedo y le dio una hoja arracanda de un viejo libro. Todos se acercaron a mirarla, hasta que el cazador la lanzó al suelo con un fuerte gruñido.

"No, no lo voy a hacer." Dijo Dean mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su hermano. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, saber que Sam seguía estando alli, que podía confiar en que sería capaz de salvarlo, siempre y cuando Sam aguantara un poco más. "No voy a matar a mi hermano."

Los ojos de Dean se encontraron con la mirada de Sam, solo que no parecía realmente la de su hermano, no se parecía a esa mirada dulce y sincera que había visto en él desde el mismo momento en que había nacido. Se trataba de una mirada casi violenta, muy parecida a la que vería proveniente de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar.

"Es la única forma." Dijo de nuevo Willow.

"Para mi no es una opción. Ya he pasado por situaciones parecidas, ya he tenido que plantearme la posilidad de acabar con Sam si llegaba el caso y te puedo asegurar que prefiero que se acabe el mundo, antes que matar a mi hermano."

Buffy cogió la hoja del suelo y junto a Xander y Giles, comenzó a leerla. Realmente provenía de un libro muy antiguo, pues el lenguaje usado para escribirla no era muy actual. Hablaba sobre el sacrificio de la parte humana para matar al vampiro y decía que en algunas ocasiones, si el humano es lo suficientemente fuerte o tiene a lo que aferrarse podía regresar a la vida, siempre y cuando no hubiera sido transformado por medio de la ingesta de sangre.

"Nunca había oído hablar sobre este procedimiento." Dijo Giles rompiendo en silencio de la habitación. "Imagino que se trata de uno de los muchos tratados mágicos que corren por el mundo. El consejo no los tiene todos, no los ha conseguido recopilar todos y ya veis a lo que ha llevado eso. Pero si esto es cierto, Sam todavía podría tener una oportunidad."

El bibliotecario miró a Sam. Le producía una terrible pena el muchacho. Estaba seguro que era un buen chico y que como cazador había ayudado a mucha gente. Pero ahora era un peligro y él, personalmente no conocía más que un modo de acabar con un vampiro, aunque no hubiera sido convertido por medio de la sangre.

"He dicho que no. Sam está muy débil, ni siquiera se si su parte consciente sigue siendo él y quiere regresar al mundo de los vivos. No voy a ponerle en peligro."

"Dean…"

Todos los presentes miraron a Sam, que intentaba hablar, con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba.

"Sam, tienes que descansar."

"Dean escúchame. No quiero morir como un vampiro, este dolor no es físico, siento que me está destrozando el alma y te recuerdo que creo en el cielo, en que la gente buena va arriba, con los ángeles. Si dejas que esta cosa que tengo dentro me destruya, no habrá nada que pueda subir y estar en paz."

Dean se arrodilló junto a su hermano, no le importaba que le pudiera atacar, no cuando le estaba hablando de esa forma. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo había decidido, si tenía que morir por Sam, lo haría sin dudarlo y si tenía que dejar su vida por que su hermano estuviera bien, también lo haría. Las dudas no existían para Dean, ni las dudas, ni los temores, ni nada que estuviera más allá de la felicidad y la seguridad de su hermano.

"No digas eso, no te estás convirtiendo en nada hermanito."

"Dean…" Sam alargó la mano y consiguió coger la de su hermano. El mayor se dio cuenta entonces que la piel de Sam estaba completamente cogelada. La sujetó entre las dos suyas, como si así pudiera hacerle entrar en calor, cuando sabía que no era cierto. "Dean, no hagas esto."

"¿A que refieres?"

"No quiero que te conviertas en papá, siempre obsesionado con la muerte de mamá, intentando buscar todos los culpables posibles. Si esto tiene que acabar aquí, prefiero morir como yo mismo, que verme desaparecer poco a poco."

"¡No, Sam, no!" Buffy apoyó la mano de nuevo sobre el hombro del cazador. "¿Pretendes dejarme ahora, después de todo lo que hemos luchado? No seas un maldito cobarde Sam. ¿Quieres hacer esto, muy bien lo haremos, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa."

Sam asintió.

"Vas a volver, pase lo que pase, mi hermano va a volver. No quiero que lo intentes, no quiero que te rindas, tan sólo quiero que esto salga bien y que cuando hayamos terminado el hechizo, sea mi hermano pequeño el que abra los ojos y yo sepa que todo ha salido bien. Si no me prometes eso, no seguiré a delante con el plan."

Sam asintió de nuevo.

"Te lo prometo."

Se miraron un momento, hasta que los dos sonrieron.

"Más te vale, Sam, porque si te atreves a morirte, te juro que iré a buscarte a donde quiera que vayas y te mataré yo mismo." Se echaron a reír, aún cuando no tenían ganas, pues estaban a punto de dar uno de los pasos más terribles de su vida, algo que podía separarlos para siempre.


	29. Chapter 29

Dean apoyó la cabeza en la pared y respiró con fuerza. Miró su reloj, tres horas y todavía seguían allí dentro. ¿Por qué demonios le habían obligado a salir de la habitación? Era su hermano, tenía que estar con él, Sam le necesitaba más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo y además le había prometido que todo saldría bien.

Pero Willow y Giles habían insistido.

"Se trata de un conjuro muy poderoso Dean, no podemos permitir que haya más gente de la necesaria en la habitación."

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy necesario para Sam?"

"Estoy diciendo;" Puntualizó Giles. "Que necesito a Willow para llevar a cabo este hechizo porque como tu muy bien dijiste no queremos matar a Sam en el camino. Tu hermano tiene que estar también muy concentrado en esto y si te ve, ten por seguro que serás su principal prioridad. Así que, en realidad eres excesivamente necesario para Sam."

Había sido realmente contundente, tanto como para dejar a Dean sin palabras. Aceptó salir, mantenerse al margen, pero ahora lamentaba haberlo hecho, Dean y Sam no luchaban por separado, juntos eran el punto débil del otro, pero juntos también era cuando los dos eran más fuertes.

"No te preocupes, saben lo que hacen."

Buffy estaba junto a él sonriéndole. Se preguntó si aquella chica perdía la fe alguna vez, pero sus ojos muy abiertos y radiantes, parecían decir que no.

"¿Confías en ellos?"

"¿Confías tu en Sam?" La sonrisa en los rostros de los dos fue la mejor respuesta, no había mucho que decir.

La abrazó, el pequeño cuerpo de la cazadora desapareció entre sus brazos. La besó en la sien y trató de controlar sus sentimientos. No era lo más fácil cuando lo siguiente que podía saber de Sam era que estaba muerto.

"Que tierno y yo que pensaba perderme esta maravillosa velada."

Los dos cazadores se separaron y se encontraron ante ellos al final del pasillo a la bruja. Dean dio un paso adelante, pero Buffy le detuvo, ya le conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que podía ser demasiado impulsivo cuando se trataba de Sam.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Tu que crees? ¿Qué Willow fue la única que consiguió información, soy bruja hace mucho más tiempo que ella, se como sacar mis propias pistas, sobretodo cuando está a punto de destruirse un trabajo que tanto tiempo me ha costado llevar a cabo." Dean volvió a intentar ir a por ella, pero de nuevo fue Buffy la que la detuvo. "Había oído tantas cosas de tu hermano y tu, por hablar de las hermanas a las que habéis lastimado."

"No se de lo que me estás hablando."

"Eso es lo malo, vosotros hacéis vuestro trabajo, pero muchacho, no veis las consecuencias. Decís que salváis a los inocentes, pero supongo que gente como yo, los brujos no formamos parte de esa gente inocente. Habéis hecho mucho daño y ni siquira lo sabéis. Era vuestro momento de pagar."

"¿Y porque Sam?"

La bruja se echó a reír, era tan obvió, que no podía ser que Dean no lo viera.

"Sam es el miembro más débil de vuestra familia, ya lo era cuando John estaba vivo, supongo que vuestro padre quiso que tan solo uno de vosotros siguiera su camino y parece que no fue Sam."

"No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hermano."

"¿Es que no es cierto acaso Dean? Seguro que lo has pensado en más de una ocasión. Cuando érais pequeños, siempre protegiendo a tu hermano, cuando John desapareció protegiendo a tu hermano y ahora. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora Dean? ¡Ah si! Protegiendo a tu hermano."

Dean no lo pudo aguantar más, se liberó del brazo de Buffy y se lanzó contra la bruja, la lanzó contra la pared y la sujetó del cuello con un brazo. La miró a los ojos, porque hacía mucho que no sentía la necesidad de acabar con alguien como lo sentía ahora mismo con ella. La odiaba, todo lo que tenía que ver con esa maldita bruja lo odiaba y quería destruirla por hacerle daño a Sam.

"No puedes matarme."

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Supongo que si Willow estuviera aquí fuera con nosotros, te lo diría ella."

Dean se volvió hacia Buffy, tal vez ella hubiera hablado con su amiga, pero la cazadora parecía tan perdida como él. No tuvo más remedio que soltarla. Emma se recolocó bien la ropa y se movió por el pasillo sin dejar de mirar a Dean. De repente, sonrió y justo en ese momento, Sam gritó desde el interior de la habitación.

Dean se dio la vuelta sujetó el pomo, pero tuvo que soltarlo porque estaba ardiendo.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

"¿Yo? Pregúntales a tus amigos que son los que están haciendo o deshaciendo, no estoy muy segura, un hechizo a Sam. Dicen que pueden salvar la vida de tu hermano, destruyendo al vampiro que lo domina." Sonrió más ampliamente, gesto que hacía que la sangre de Dean se pusiera a hervir. "Lo que Willow no sabe es que ese hechizo tan sólo lo puedo llevar a cabo yo."

"¿Puedes ayudar a mi hermano?"

"Supongo que podría." La bruja sonrió y se mordió el labio, moviéndose tranquilamente por el pasillo, mientras los gritos de Sam al otro de la puerta se hicieron más intensos todavía. "Pero no lo haré gratis."

"¿Qué es lo que coño quieres?"

La bruja se acercó a Dean, lo arrinconó contra la pared. El cazador tenía que contenerse, teniéndola tan cerca, lo único que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Dean, era matarla, sacar la pistola y pegarle un tiro en la cabeza. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía perfectamente bien, que no podía hacer algo así, Sam no se lo podía permitir, si era cierto que era la única que podía hacer algo por su hermano, tenía que mantenerla con vida.

"Podría decir que me gustaría tenerte como un juguete personal." Se acercó más a él y a rozó los labios del cazador con los suyos, mientras a su lado, Buffy lo miraba quieta, intentando contenerse también. "¿Qué me dices Dean? ¿Serías capaz de ser mi cachorrillo con tal de tener a tu hermano de vuelta?"

"No serías la primera que quiere tenerme como su perro y te puedo asegurar que el demonio anterior, está criando malvas ahora mismo." La cogió por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared. "No vas a conseguir nada si no me devuelves a mi hermano, así que espero que entres en esa habitación y deshagas el hechizo de una vez por todas."

"¿Y después?"

Emma no perdió la horrible sonrisa, mantuvo los ojos clavados en el cazador y deslizó las manos lentamente sobre su pecho. Gimió débilmente al introducir la mano bajo su camiseta. Pero Dean sujetó su mano rápidamente.

"Mi hermano primero."

"No me has dicho…"

"Si tienes suerte te dejaré vivir. Si mi hermano muere, tu también mueres."

La sonrisa de la bruja desapareció rápidamente, Dean estaba hablando en serio, realmente en serio. Había conocido a muchos hombres en toda su vida, algunos habían sido demasiado buenos y no había sido complicado aprovecharse de ellos y otros en cambio, habían intentado lastimarle, lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había leído en sus gestos.

Dean era ahora uno de ellos, pero había algo que ninguno de sus antiguos amantes habían tenido jamás, odio, Dean le odiaba, quería verla muerta y el único motivo por él que no lo había hecho ya, era porque su hermano estaba en peligro.

Se liberó de Dean y bajo la atenta mirada del cazador se acercó a la puerta. le miró una vez más, tal vez su gesto cambiaba, pero no era así, Dean le seguía mirando con el mismo desprecio y con la mano siempre fija en su arma.

"Sabes que algún día el destino te atrapará ¿verdad Dean?"

Sin esperar respuesta del cazador, la bruja entró en la habitación de Sam y cerró la puerta tras ella.


End file.
